Second Branch Hyuuga Naruto
by Xcorpyo001
Summary: After the Valley of the End Sasuke returns. Naruto is blind. Hinata must make a choice...and everything seems against them...My point of view about the Hyuuga history and their stupid rules that can be turned against them...SPOILERS!
1. Was it worth it?

First of all, i want to say that English is not my first language, and as such i will have a LOT of grammar and spelling errors, not to mention a poor vocabulary...

Second, I know that at this point there is a fanfiction about everything you can think of, from your usual pairings to the most extreme ones, and my ideas where probably used already in a story here, but I feel that some ideas can be still used and some things can still be added to create a better story.

This story will be about a blind Naruto…I know, there are several stories that already covered this side of Naruto fanfiction universe, but I must stretch this idea for everything it has

So if you can bear with my poor English skills and almost inexistent writing skills, please enjoy my firs fanfiction ever, **Second Branch Hyuuga Naruto….**

For the Jutsu I will use usually English, but if I consider that some jutsu sounds better in the original language, I will use those names for them(for example Kaiten(Rotation)…I will also use some suffixes for the names…sama, kun, dono…and some other words that are used even in the manga…ano, gomen, baka, teme…it seems more natural this way, I really don't know why)

For a better understanding of the story, I will present a list with different types of speech:

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speach**"

_'thoughts' ' **Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

Flashback…End flashback…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**I do not own Naruto or any other fanfiction(except mine ****J****)**

the story begins at the Valley of the End, when Naruto fights Sasuke and wants to bring him back…he does that, but at a very high price…and from this moment, things start to go downhill for the poor guy…can he manage to survive knowing that all his dreams are over?!? Can he find the strength to continue to fight for his ideals? Can he cope with all the pain and hatred? Can he actually **see **for the first time in his life things that always have been in his blind spot for as long as he can remember? Can two people find true love and happiness even if the entire world seems against them? There is only one way to find out…enjoy(at least I hope you will J)

**Chapter 1…Did it worth it?!?**

Valley of the End…it seems that this valley has been the perfect place for this two to collide…and now the time for talking was long over. When the first clash of the Rasengan and the Chidori took place, this was a battle between two friends and teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. But now, things where not the same. The ground around them had the marks of a titanic struggle between two people that were fighting blinded by their pride and egos.

Naruto watched in terror how his best friend turned from the boy he used to know into a dark and frightening creature. His Curse Mark now covered all his body and was already at level two…his hair was no longer black, but silvery-white, and from his back you could see two monstrous **wings** emerging. His 'smile' was now accompanied by a two visible fangs that did nothing to improve his appearance…

On the other side, things where no better. Naruto just recovered from a Chidori that was aimed at his very heart by a now blinded by hatred and his search for power and an easy way to acquire a Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend. Unfortunately for him, things didn't went exactly as he planed. He actually managed to impale his friend Naruto with a Chidori, but he missed his heart but put a large hole in his right side of his body, an attack that supposed to cripple and even kill an normal opponent. But in his horror, Sasuke saw that this wasn't an average adversary, because he watched how his friend not only **healed** the huge gap in his chest, but actually managed to became more powerfull, as his transformation in his One Tailed Demon Fox took place…the only thing that stood testimony that Naruto had a big gap in his body no more than two minutes ago where the two holes in his orange jumpsuit, one in front, and one in his back, where the Chidori powered arm had pierced his body.

Naruto's body was encumbered in an armor of red chakra, his whisker marks where a lot more visible…his fangs where also a lot more elongated and his eyes where no longer that clear blue, but ruby red, with slits on them. His fingers where claws ,he had a visible tail in his back, and his voice was more roughed, the same as Sasuke's.

Sasuke was still recovering for the last attack that send them flying in opposite directions. He was panting heavily, and for the first time in his life, was actually afraid of his friend.

'_How is this possible? He should already be dead. That last Chidory went through him…not only is he able to move, but has alleady **healed**_**.**'. He was actually afraid that his quest for vengeange could be stopped in its tracks by his teammate, the Dead Last. But this couldn't end here. He had a score to settle with his brother. He had to go to Orochimaru…the only one capable to teach him all the Jutsu(forbidden or not) that he needed to acquire for him to be able to finally achieve victory against his brother. He was an Avenger…that much he knew…and nobody could stay in front of his dreams, not even Naruto.

"Tell me, **baka**, how is it possible that you can move after I stabbed you with a full Chidory and almost snapped your neck…**twice**?" asked Sasuke trying to buy a little time before he could actually create a new Chidory and end this this once and for all…

Naruto actually managed to put a little smirk on his face and looked directly in his teammates eyes:

"What can I say, **teme, **I'm a man of many surprises…" '_As are you from what I can see'_

"Do tell me teme, since when did you managed to grow **wings**?!?", said Naruto, also trying to buy some time to come up with a plan to stop his friend without been killed or kill him in the procces.

"Well, I can honestly say that a guy who actually managed to grow a freaking **tail** is the last man that can ask me that". '_I've seen him use this chakra before, but he never transformed like this. I must end this quick. I can already feel the how the second stage Curse Mark is starting to take a toll on my body. But this power is great_.'

Sasuke felt the surge of power going through him and prepared for another Chidori.

"You know Naruto, I don't think that I actually thanked you yet…"

Naruto's smile died on his face while hi asked his friend the next question: "And for what do you want to thank me, Sasuke?"

"Hm, hm, hm…well, for providing me with my own copy of Mangekyou Sharingan, of course.", he said while preparing another attack and jumped toward his archnemesis.

Naruto realized that he had no more chances and had to go all in if he wanted to survive at all. He to jumped from his place and tried to hit Sasuke with his own attack.

**"Chidori"**

**"Rasengan"**

The two powerful attacks, one powered by the Level 2 Curse Seal and the other by the Kyuubi's red chakra collided once again creating a huge blast and sending the two boys flying in opposite directions once again.

'**_How _**_can this happen? Why? Can he reach them in time before the two boys can do something that they will regret for the rest of their life?!?_' Kakashi ran with all his speed towards the Valley of the End. His nin dogs already found their tracks, but he was to damn far away from the scene of the battle.

"Pakkun, can you sense anything?" Kakashi asked his best nin dog, fearing his animal friend's answer. Even if they were still to far from the battle zone, he sensed the two extremely powerfull chakra signatures…one he knew to well, the other he hoped he will never surface…but he put to much fate in his student…he knew that Sasuke had a dark side to him, but he actually hoped that he could keep the Curse Mark and his thirst for revenge under control…how wrong he was….

The dog actually paused before giving Kakashi the answer he knew it will put a dagger through his heart

"I sense two large chakra signatures: one is Naruto's, the other…I don't know…it seems like Sasuke's, but very much tainted. Kakashi, I also smell blood, and a **lot **of it"

"Damn you, Sasuke. Damn you Naruto. What the do you want to do here?!?"

'_Oh Kami, help me reach them in time_'.

He continued to jump from branch to branch at incredible speed when all of a sudden a massive explosion was heard in the vicinity of the huge waterfall. Kakashi's heart stopped for a second…_'Sorry Minato, Obito…it seems I have failed you again'_

He increased his speed without concern for the pain that run through his entire body and prayed that he will not arrive at the scene just to pick up pieces from his former students.

Sasuke was the first to recover from the huge blast. His Curse Mark had already withdrawn from his entire body, and it felt like his entire body was a pincushion. He actually managed to get on his feet and started to approach Naruto's body. Both their clothes were singed, their bodies were full of cuts and bruises, and each step seemed to be a real torment.

Naruto's red chakra was no more as he to managed to recover part of his senses. Hi didn't felt this bad since that 24 hours non stop sparing session with Rock Lee…and that hurt like hell. He felt Sasuke's approach an tried to move, but the pain was to unbearable.

Sasuke actually covered half the distance that was between when he had a change of heart and start to move towards the forest…away from Naruto and closer to his new master Orochimaru._'I will not use him to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. I will not be like you brother. I will make my own path in life._' His thought were interrupted by a loud shout:

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, SASUKE?!?". Naruto managed somehow to gather enough strength to stand up and face his friend once more, but could hardly manage to make a single step before falling on his knees. "I promised Sakura that I will bring you back no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise to her, even if the last thing I do. I will bring your sorry ass back home even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

Sasuke watched how Naruto slowly managed to get up once again and began to shorten the distance between them with every step he made. "I still don't get it, teme. I am an **Avenger**

**.** If I remain in this godforsaken place I will never become strong enough to be able to defeat my brother. I will do everything to became more powerful, and if that means that I have to kill you, **so be it!**" said Sasuke before going through some hand signs that Naruto knew only to well.

"**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!**"

Naruto watched in shock how the great fireball went straight to him. He couldn't move, he couldn't dodge it, he didn't knew any jutsu to counter that attack, not that he had tha strength and chakra to that anymore…

"Why, Sasuke?" was the only thing he could ask before the fire enveloped him completely and he could do nothing more than scream in agonizing pain…

Sasuke felt the fire leave his lungs and touch his 'best friend', he could actually hear his screams, and then he actually realized what he was doing. He was trying to kill his best friend, his teammate, his rival, the boy that did everything in his power to help him for doing the biggest mistake in his life…He stopped the jutsu but unfortunately for Naruto, it was already to late.

'_What have I done??? I just become everything I hate the most!_'. He tried to go near his friend, but fell to his knees in pain, coughing blood.

'_Hmm, it seems the teme nicked my good, after all'_ he thought to himself before going face down in the dirt, ten feet away from the burn body of Naruto Uzumaki, his friend, rival…_'Brother'_

Kakashi finally managed to get to the waterfall and actually see them face each other. _'Thank God I arrived here in time…_' was the only thing he could think before Sasuke send a fireball that engulfed Naruto completely.

"Noooo, Sasuke…noooooo!!"

He managed to close the gap between them in a matter of seconds, but that was already to late. Sasuke seemed to be alive, but with Naruto things were not that great. All his clothes were singed and in places they were mixed with his skin and flesh. His entire face was scarred beyond recognition, his hair was also burned in most places and he didn't even seemed to be alive. He went to him and checked for a pulse, but he couldn't find one. Even if the clothes were badly burned, he could clearly see the hole where a Chidori went to his chest and cursed himself for teaching Sasuke that move.

But now he had to act swiftly. On one hand he had a body of Naruto and on the other a badly injured Sasuke, but one that could actually be saved if he managed to get him to the hospital in time. He didn't wait long to make the only rational decision he could do at the time.

"**Summoning technique**". Almost a dozen nin dogs appeared beside him in a cloud of smoke.

"Pakkun, you and the others stay here and guard Naruto's body before the ANBU can get here. I must get Sasuke to the hospital before is not to late. I already send a flair in the area and some ANBU should arrive at the scene in several hours". That been said, he carefully took Sasuke's body and run full speed towards Konoha and Tsunade. '_Please Kami, at least help me save just one of them'_

Pakkun watched Kakashi for a while and sit near Naruto with tears in his eyes.

'_Don't worry kid, none will harm you while we are around_…' But he never finished that thought because he felt something coming from the boy. A small and erratic surge of chakra, barely visible, but it was there.

"Damn it Kakashi, the kid is actually ali…" He was surprised yet again and unable to finish his sentence when a big crash got his attention. Not thirty feet away from him was no other than Gamabunda, Boss of Toads, towering above them with his impressive stature. He hadn't time to say something before a old man with gray hair jumped from Gamabunda's back and went straight to them

"What the hell happened here, you mutt?!?" said Jiraiya the Sannin while watching Naruto and trying to see how bad the damage actually was.

Pakkun finally managed to recover from the surprise and not even bother to tell Jiraiya that he was actually a nin dog, not a mutt, but knew better than that. Plus, there were other things more important at the moment…

"Ahhh…you see, from what Kakashi could find out before we could get here, Sasuke was abducted by some enemy nins and a retrieval party was send after them. They all get in their own fight and only Naruto managed to get here and confront Sasuke and probably one of his captors."

"Ha ha ha! One of his captors you say…tell me you flee infested mutt, how many other enemy you can smell in this area?!?" he asked while performing a crude and ineffective medical ninjutsu to be able to see the amount of damage…and what he sow scared the hell out of him…"Damn…even if I had Tsunade in my team I didn't learn those damn healing jutsu, just some that she showed that teme Orochimaru, but even I can see that hi doesn't have much if we can't take him to a nin medic as soon as possible. I will have to seal him in a scroll and keep him in a stasis until we can go to Konoha…we can't move him because he has internal damage and a lot of broken bones. Even so, we will have to move very fast."

"**Summoning Jutsu**"

"**Hello Jiraiya, long time no see. What seems to be the problem, Naruto bro is the one tha usually summons me…**" said the red toad.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain all of this Gamakichi, but Naruto is in mortal danger and we must do everything we can to make sure he will survive until we can take him to Tsunade-hime. Gamabunda, take your son and go to Konoha as fast as you can…"

"**But what about the kid, Jiraiya…you said yourself that you can't carry the boy and on my back thing will not go smooth either…"** said Gamabunda whit a voice that echoed in the entire valley. "**Do not dare to joke or use one of your idiotic ideas you usually come up to…we are talking about the Fourth's legacy here…"**

**"**You never let me finish, Gamabunda. Take your son and head towards Konoha…I will require at least two hours to create a scroll to seal the body properly and make sure he will stay in a stasis until we reach Konoha's hospital. When the sealing will be complete I will summon Gamakichi again and when that happens you will do a reverse summon and summon me to your position…this way we will save the time I need for creating the seal scroll. Now **go!"**

**"Make sure you don't screw this up, you damn pervert. I really liked the little brat. Gamakichi, move out!"**

**"Yes, pops."**

Gamakichi jumped on his father's back and together they started heading towards Konoha without concern for the huge craters they created with every jump.

**"Do you think Naruto will be fine, pops?" **asked Gamakichi with a little worry in his voice.

"**I do not know son, but I really hope so. We will do everything in our power to make sure he does…but even so, I do not think that kid will ever be the same. The poor boy had been burned to a crisp…**"

_'**And if he doesn't, there will be hell to be paid. I listened to a lot of Jirayia's conversation with the mutt to know that if the kid doesn/t make it, Jirayia will definitely break some bones**_**…**' Gamabunda didn't finished the last phrase out loud, but could fell the killer intent that radiated from the old Sannin when he discovered that Kakashi has left the poor boy behind.

And they continued the journey to Konoha as fast as they could…

At the Konoha General Hospital things were not good. First they had a team a Jounin with 2 serious wounded…Shizune's team. When Tsunade found out that the nins that took Sasuke have almost killed Gemna and Raidou, two very strong jounin, without even a casualty, she realized that sending a genin squad was really a bad idea. She managed to calm herself when the medic nin teams dispatched after Team Shikamaru started to return with injured, but still alive genins. It seemed that her idea to ask for help for the Suna team had paid off…but the cost was still to big…not all of them were in mortal danger, well, except those two.

"Shizune! What is the status so far?" asked Tsunade with a voice that didn't leaved room for other comments. In a second everybody were calm and Shizune and the other leaders of the medic nins sent to retrieve the wounded arrived to present their rapports.

"Things aren't so good, Lady Tsunade. " Shizune said whit a soft voice. "Gemna and Raidou are no longer in mortal danger. They have been already sent to Intensive Care. As for the rest of Team Shikamaru, well…Nara Shikamaru has a minor injury, Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound, but there's no danger to his life. It was lucky that the Suna team arrived and managed to save their life, otherwise they will have been probably dead already. As for Rock Lee, well…there will be no serious repercussion for his fight, nor for his drunken frenzy." She had a little blush at this point of her mission rapport.

Another medic arrived and presented his own rapport: "I'm afraid that the 'good news' end here, Hokage-sama. The other two members of the team weren't so lucky. Hyuuga Neji an Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition…for the moment their situation is uncertain…"

Tsunade took a deep breath and thought at the current situation. "Team 3 and 4 will return on the field and continue their search for the last two members, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Shizune, you will personally take over the operation of Hyuuga Neji…do **not **fail."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade". She said and immediately headed for surgery room 3, where one team on medic nin where already healing the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Team two will handle the Akimichi kid. Send a message to their clan and find out exactly the ingredients for those pills so we can create an antidote or a cure as soon as possible. Maybe the Nara can help you with that…"

She never finished the last order when a weak Kakashi entered the hall with a badly wounded Sasuke in tow. "Hokage-sama, Sasuke has a lot of internal damage and several broken ribs…I brought him here as soon as I could, but I don't know exactly how bad is it…"

Tsunade immediately took control and began issuing orders to the remaining medic nins. "Team one will take over from here…the damage isn't that bad, he will survive…good job bringing him here so fast. Kakashi, why isn't Naruto here with you? Is he ok? " She wanted to ask another question, but when she saw his face she knew that something was amiss.

"Kakashi! WHERE IS UZUMACHI NARUTO? You will tell me where he is **NOW! **THAT IS AN ORDER!" Everybody in the hall froze in that second, sensing the killing intent radiating from Tsunade. "What the hell happened there?" Tsunade, several medic nins, Shikamaru, Temari, Nara Shikaku, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, even Hinata, who just arrived to check for Neji's condition, they all expected to hear his answer.

Kakashi took a good look around him, at all the faces that were looking at him, and started his rapport:

"When I approached the place where they fought I sensed Naruto's red chakra and Sasuke's cursed seal dark power. When I finally arrived at the scene everything was destroyed on a large area around them, probably after a clash between their Chidori and Rasengan. I've seen them facing each other, whit out their extra power, and then, Sasuke…he…"

Cough…cough…they all looked at Sasuke who regain his consciousness again…

"I..'cough cough'…I killed him with a fire technique…". He then fainted again…They all looked at each other hoping that he was just joking and they faced Kakashi again hoping that he will somehow tell them that wasn't true…that he was still alive and Sasuke's comment was just a bad joke.

He took a deep breath and continued his story: "Naruto was badly burned and it looked as if he had a Chidori wound at his chest, but the worst part was the fire damage…his entire body has been badly burned. When I checked on him he didn't had a pulse anymore. I left my nin dogs at his side and brought Sasuke here as fast as I could. I'm sorry I didn't arrived in time to stop them, Hokage-sama, I really am…"

For several seconds nobody was capable to say a single word, but all of a sudden they all heard a scream:"NO! NARUTO-KUN IS NOT DEAD. HE CAN'T BE! HE WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! HE WILL RETURN HOME…HE WILL RETURN TO ME…I KNOW HE WILL…".

They all saw Hinata on her knees crying her heart out. "He is alive! I know he is…he promised that he will return with Sasuke…and he **always **keeps his promises".

Tsunade took a long look at the poor girl. She knew that Hinata always had a soft spot for Naruto, but to see her broken like this was to much even for her.

"Hinata darling, maybe will be best if you go home for the time been…we will send for you when we will find out anything else."

"We will take her home, Lady Tsunade" said Tenten and Lee in the same time.

"No! I will stay here. Neji and Naruto-kun will need to have somebody at their side when they will recover from the surgery…" said Hinata with a trembling voice and tears in her eyes…"I know that…"

But all of a sudden all the hospital sensed a shockwave that created a small earthquake as the Boss of Frogs Gamabunda arrived in the middle of the hospital front entry. They heard a big noise and all of a sudden Jirayia 'entered' the hall through a window at the third floor.

Tsunade finally snapped from her initial surprise and yelled at him, in the same time trying to give him his usual chakra powered fist in the face for destroying property and stopping all the operations in the hospital.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, baka?". But things did not go as she planed…for the first time in his life Jiraiya didn't took the hit, and whit a swift motion he avoided the fist, catching her hand and shifting her gravity center. At the same time he make a sweep at her feet and sent her crashing to the floor, making her remember that she wasn't the only Sannin in the room. All the people in the room gasped for air and remain motionless, waiting for Tsunade's retribution and at the same time feeling sorry for the old pervert…

She was on her feet in less than a second and only her surprise make her stop for a second and not send him flying through the first wall. But his first phrase make her snap from her stupor and fallow him to the first mobile bed he could find, just there on the hall of the hospital.

"Now is not the time to full around, Hime. Naruto is seriously hurt and I don't know if he will make it without your help…" he said while carefully tacking a scroll from one of his pockets he put it on the bed and started a series of hand signs.

"What do you mean he is seriously hurt? Kakashi just said that…"

"Kakashi is a damn fool. He took his precious Uchiha and left him behind for dead. But I don't really blame him…after all, after two Chidori through his chest, three dozen broken bones and all his body burn to a crisp thanks to the boy wonder Sasuke even I thought that the boy was a goner…and I seriously wonder if even you can do something for him now…but you must try Hime, for all our sake…" Saying that he finally finished his hand signs and in a poof of smoke Naruto appeared on the hospital bed. And for the fourth time in several minutes, they all stared at his body without saying anything…because what they saw scared them to the depths of their soul…Even Jiraiya had lost his words…when he first arrived at the scene he was to damn worried about him to actually see the amount of damage he endured, but now, on the clean white bed sheet in a septic hall of Konoha General Hospital, things looked even more terrible than before. Nobody dared to say something worrying that even the sound waves of their voice will damage the now frail body and extinguish the last piece of life in him. Because under all the burned tissue, and all the scares, and all the wounds, they could see his chest moving with every breath he took.

"Naruto-kun!" They all shift they gaze from the body to a now fainted Hinata and they returned to the harsh reality. Tsunade dropped her Hokage robes and immediately took charge of things…

"I want **every **medic that is on duty and is not busy with the other surgeries to accompany me to Intensive Surgery Room 1. We must firs stop the internal damage, repair his bone structure, and only then we can start repairing other wounds. I want all the blood of his type and the strongest pain relievers we have brought to me at once! We will have at least 5 medic nins working on him at all times…the others will wait to take shifts. **We will not lose him!!! ". **He sent the boy another look an shook her head.

'_I will not lose you to, Naruto. I will save your life for Dan and Nawaki's sake…_'

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" said all the medics in the hall, everybody doing their part. But all thought the same thing:

_'He can't possibly recover for this. I don't even know what keeps him alive…' _

Kakashi wanted to see if the boys will be alright but stopped in his tracks as he felt a killer intent coming from his blind spot and turned just in time to see Jiraiya's fist connecting with his jaw. He lost consciousness as he hit the wall that was behind him. The last thing he saw was an infuriating Jirayia coming right at him…

Jiraiya was blinded by hatred and wanted to end his life on the spot for leaving Naruto behind, even if he knew deep down that even he was still breathing when he arrived, it should have been impossible for Kakashi to carry him to without creating more damage to him or even kill him. But he vas enraged that he couldn't do anything more for his student's son and wanted to vent his anger on Kakashi instead. He even started creating a Rasengan when he stopped dead in his track…Behind him Nara Shikaku and Akimiji Chouza(who just arrived to check on his son) just ended their clan's techniques…he was trapped by a shadow and his body was hold in place by two large hands. Even Tsunade returned to the hall and stared in disbelief as Jiraiya's rage just peaked higher and higher. Even Temari and Lee where doing an human shield between the enraged Sannin and now incapacitated Copy Ninja Kakashi.

"Jiraiya! That is enough! I will not tolerate anymore of this crazy behaviour in my hospital. That is enough. Kakashi is not responsible for Sasuke's actions. And be sure that I will punish him for his crime…"

In their surprise they saw how Jiraiya started to laugh at them.

"Ha ha ha Hime…don't tell me that you actually believe what you are saying. We all knew what that boy was capable of…but he was always cut a slack because he was a damn Uchicha. Naruto had a Chidori through his body Tsunade. He wasn't wounded by an enemy, but by his own teammate. Kakashi is a fool to teach Chidori to a crazed lunatic and you are responsible for sending some kids to retrieve a traitor guarded by Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. Make no mistake Hime, if he will die today, his blood will be on both your hands. And for retribution…do you really think that the council will **ever **do something against that **prodigy? **You are fooling yourself Tsunade. He will receive a pat on his back for killing the Demon Boy"

"Jiraiya, that is enough…!"

"No, Tsunade, this isn't enough. Do not forget that his father and Naruto are the ones that saved this crappy village and keep it safe for the last 13 years…and not those Uchicha traitors…And you being Hokage…that is just a joke…you are just a pawn the council sends to death when we are in trouble…do not hope for justice for the kid…I know I don't."

Jiraiya sighed and continued in a calmer voice: "Now children, the playtime is over. Release me now if you know what's good for you.". The others watched for the Hokage to give the order. When she given them a sign with her head they released their hold on Jirayia, and not a second after 4 of Jiraiya's Shadow Clones appeared behind Chouza and Shikaku, each holding a kunai and a big smile on their faces.

"Now that wasn't very hard, don't you think?", the clones asked before they were dispelled.

Nara Shikaku sent a look at the Sannin and took his previous position against the wall.

'_Hmm, if I wouldn't released him things would have been very troublesome for us...I always tend to forget that the pervert is actually a Sannin and equal to the Hokage in strength…to think that we would have a chance against him…and I actually think that he may be right concerning the Council…this will be so troublesome…_'

Jiraiya took a last look at all of them before heading towards the same window he used for his rushed entry and before he leaped on Gamabunda to take his leave, he turned against Tsunade and asked her a last question, even if he knew that it will hurt her yet again…

"Tell me Hime, was that Uchicha brat **worth** all of this?"

He left the hospital leaving a crying Tsunade trying her best to keep Naruto alive…a surgery that will take more than a day…and she knew for certain that even if she will actually keep him alive, his ninja career and all his dreams will be all over…

'_No, you baka, it wasn't worth any of this!_'


	2. The will of the Council

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speach**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

Flashback…End flashback…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Again, sorry about grammar and other errors, English is not my first language. And Second, I am really ashamed to admit that my biggest mistake(from my point of view, ofcourse) was to call ****Jiraiya**** Jirayia for an entire chapter…I must be going crazy or something…**

Several explanations about the future chapters:

1. As you can see from the title of this story, I intend to make Naruto join one of the most 'esteemed' clan of Konoha…but not as the husband of the heir, but as a Second Branch member…at least for the time being

2. The next several chapters will be a little dark for my own taste, but I must do this if I want to explain some of the things that will take place at the end of this story…so the next three chapters are just a stage to make the transition from Uzumaki to Hyuuga

3. I've seen many stories in which Naruto is a superhero with lots and lots of superpowers…I will **try **not to fall in that side for now(is very hard you know?!?), but I can't promises you nothing…but he will develop several powers that will diminish the effect of his blindness, **or **make his enemies doubt their own senses…but this will be a slow process

4. Many of you are probably asking why did I make Jiraiya super pissed at everybody…well, I want Naruto to receive help from many sources, and Jiraiya will be a little 'evil' in this story, helping Naruto in developing parts of his new powers, even if he must go behind Tsunade's back to achieve that goal…everybody will know that they helped Naruto with something, but they will all do it in secret, so there will be several surprises at the end…

5. I'm a sucker for happy endings…I felt compelled to say that…I know, I am a bad person, but I can't change. I promise that I will make a short story in which I will kill some(or the entire village to be sure I don't let someone out…but unless I decide to throw a war or something to force Naruto to use his powers later on, I will probably be forced to kill some good guys to…but not many…)

This will be a chapter with several Flashbacks…or a very big one…I will try to keep the number low, but again, I can't make a promise…I will see where the story takes me for now…I have a good idea with what I will do from the half of the story and the end, but the first part(making Naruto blind, pissed off, torture Hinata…all for the greater good, I assure you…this will be a little though for me because I don't know anything for sure in this part of the story…but from chapter 5 or 6 thing will go smoothly)

**Chapter 2. The will of the Council**

It was a rainy night in Konoha. Tsunade was in her office facing the storm, tears still filling her eyes. But then again, this is how it has been for the last three days, since the moment Jiraiya brought Naruto's body to the hospital. All was over now. Everybody was out of danger. Choji and Neji will make full recoveries, even if their rehabilitation will take a little longer. All was fine. All was good. All was 'perfect'. Even if nobody was foolish enough to speak their mind out loud, she knew that even after all these years, there where still people thinking the same thing. They were happy that Uchiha Sasuke was 'saved' from Orochimaru's nins. And even if she ordered that Naruto's condition was to remain a secret for the time being, word got out. And some stupid people were praying for a single thing: the death of the Demon Child…they were fewer now, but they were still there.

And Naruto was **still **in surgery. She managed to heal the internal damage, most of the bone fractures, but the burn marks where too severe. Almost all his hair was burned, same as his skin, and on parts of his body his orange suit was actually merged with living tissue. Even now she had a shrill down her spine thinking at that gruesome sight that her little brother was no longer than three days ago. And despite the fact that even now medic nins where healing his exterior damage, he will be left with lots and lots of ugly scars…scars that will always remember him that he was in that state because his 'best friend' decided that he wanted more power and an mighty doujutsu…his ultimate Sharingan. The problem was that the bastard actually got what he wanted…for a short period of time he actually believed that he actually killed Naruto, and so his Mangekyou Sharingan was now active…and when the Council found out about that, they made sure he will be off limits from her or the crazy pervert Jirayia. Even now she had fits of rage when she was thinking at that Council meeting that just ended several hour ago.

**Flashback**

_She was more than tired. She was more than just pissed off. She was just __**enraged. **__For the last two and half days she didn't rested not even for a second. She was at her little brother's side all the time, making short pauses only to recover from chakra exhaustion by tacking a soldier pill, eat something and jump back in healing Naruto for an array of wounds that where never found on another human been…not a living one, at list. She actually didn't know what was keeping Naruto alive, because the firs major problem she encountered when she began the healing process was that the healing power of the Kyuubi was no longer healing Naruto. As a matter a fact, the red chakra of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was nowhere to be found…as several members of the Hyuuga family, Hiashi and Hinata included, have made a certainty with their Byakugan. It seemed that the Kyuubi was no longer present inside Naruto, and she could say that will be a great discovery in any other day, but not when he was on the brink of death. And after two days of surgery, when the boy's internal damage has been completely healed, and his entire bone structure was intact yet again, she saw that she actually managed to skip a very important step for the healing process...she actually forget to heal his __**eyes…**__and after two days the damage was already done. He will never see again. And with the damage to his chakra system, she couldn't even try to transplant a new set of eyes...even if he will recover from his coma, his career as a ninja will be over. As his dream of becoming Hokage. He will be heartbroken when he will hear the news…and she was so upset because she knew that she will probably be the one to tell him that. And now she was sitting in the Council chamber for an Extraordinary Meeting. And to her surprise, almost the entire Council was __**actually present.**__ She feared this day will come, and now she knew that all of them will be against her. The third Hokage was a great man, but in his last years of his rule, he let more and more of his power slip through his fingers and now Konoha was ruled by a bunch of clan leaders, members of the civilian population, the head of ANBU, the two ex teammates of Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado and Kohanu Utatane, even an emissary of the Daymio. And not to mention the leader of the 'extinct' section of ANBU, Danzo, the firs ANBU leader and an feared fighter in his prime. He was now just a shell of his former self(or that was just you could see from his appearance, but a ninja should always look underneath the underneath…at least if he was to survive an encounter with the head of Root). _

_Homura watched as the members of the Council were seated and addressed Tsunade: "I am sorry that we must call you here today, Tsunade-hime, but are some things that must be addressed as soon as possible. I understand that you didn't slept for almost three days, but from our point of view that was your own choice. It is still daytime and usually you would have been in your office doing your duty"_

"_I __**was **__doing my duty for the last several days…I thought that saving lives was the first thing an Hokage should do" said Tsunade with a cold voice._

_Homura brushed away Tsunade's cold gaze and continued: "Furthermore, I am glad to see that you left your previous childish behaviour and you actually started to act as a Hokage should do. The __**old **__Genjutsu charade was becoming a little boring. A woman of your stature should not be ashamed to act and look her age". She finishet the last sentence with a smirk on her face, knowing to well that she struck a cord. _

_Tsunade frowned at her statement and sent Shizune a piercing gaze: "Something you want to explain, my dear assistant?!?"_

_Shizune felt her heart skip a few beats and tried to calm her master: "W-well, y-y-you see, Tsunade-sama, during the operation you used most of your chakra…and…the seal on your forehead is also gone…as is your age altering genjutsu" she ended her statement fearing for the worse…_

"_And you didn't bother to tell me that __**before**__ I entered this council chambers?!?" Tsunade said with a booming voice_

"_Now, now, Tsunade, we have much more important matters to discuss besides your gray hair and wrinkles…" Kohanu said but stopped dead as he could almost touch the killer intent that seemed to flood the room in an instant_

"_I dare you to say that again!!!" said Tsunade while activating her genjutsu yet again…_

'_This old fool said the most troublesome thing you can say to a woman…especially Tsunade' thought Shikaku for himself…he left out a sigh when the old man remained silent…a good thing to, because Kohanu was on a seat in front of him and an kick from Tsunade would have probably ended sending him and those around him flying through the room. _

_Danzo felt obligated to interfere to prevent certain blood shed and presented the first issue that was to be addressed: "Is this true that Uzumaki Naruto will most likely be inapt to perform his duties as a ninja in the future?" .He would rather not use the term Jinchuriki or Demon Child yet to not infuriate Tsunade even more._

_Tsunade sighed and gived him a response "Even if he will be to recover from his coma, he will be blind for the rest of his life. Even an transplant is impossible. So we can say for sure that he will no longer be a ninja of this village."_

"_So we have lost a great weapon this day. It is most fortunate that we received another one in his place. Because even if will no longer have the Jinchuriki, we have now a proud possessor of a certain Mangekyou Sharingan in the form of Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_That brat has defected to Orochimaru out of his free will. He almost kill Naruto in the process, not to mention the other lives that were in danger in that mission"_

"_We know Tsunade and we agree with you on this matter, but losing another shinobi for this will be futile. If we can keep him on our side we will be better prepared to face future enemies" said Danzo preparing the next part of his attack._

"_I have some things to say Tsunade, and it will be better for all of us to let me finish before you can speak your mind." Said Danzo raising to his feet. _

"_Because some of the people on this council are new and do not know the full extend of the situation, I feel that is my duty to shed some light on some misconceptions about the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. It seems that the Uchiha boy is now shunned for what he did to the Jinchuriki and if this continues I don't know how thing will end up. He may run again…yes, I do realize that leaving our village was his choice, but I can think that if we can ease his situation here we will feel compelled to remain. For this I want to declassify two S class secrets: the one that says that nobody will speak about the Uzumaki brat being a Jinchuriki… "_

"_You are out of your mind, old man" said Tsunade clenching her fists and sending waves after waves of killer intent that will put even Orochimaru's killer intent to shame. _

"_Not only that, but I want the Uchiha boy to know the truth about his brother and the Uchiha massacre.". At this point all the room was on their feet, because there were only a handful of people that knew about the real truth, and not even Tsunade was in on all the truth. _

_Tsunade raised an eye brow and said with a commanding voice: "Explain."_

"_It will be my pleasure. Many of you already know that the last leader of the Uchiha clan was Fugaku Uchiha. Yet, you don't know that in his last years as head of his clan, he was planning a coup d'etat, trying to kill the Hokage and all the other clans that opposed him and plunge this village into civil war."_

"_Impossible!" "It is not true!" "Troublesome!" were only several comments in the room, as nobody was able to believe the man._

_Tsunade turned her gaze from Danzo to Homura and Kohanu and asked them with a chilly voice: "Is this true?"_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama" , they both answered in the same time._

_Tsunade had to take a deep breath and continued: "Silence! There will be order in this room! From now on only one person at a time may speak his mind…whoever disobeys this order will leave this room at once"_

_At this they all settled down and in a minute the room was quiet once again, but all the eyes were on Danzo and the two Elders, Homura and Kohanu._

_Tsunade faced Danzo once again: "You may continue with the explanation, and this time I want __**all **__the truth. And I can assure you there will be consequences for hiding this from me…"_

"_Yes, ofcourse!" said Danzo maintained his calm voice, this infuriating Tsunade even worse. "But it was the job of your two advisors to keep you informed at all times." _

_Tsunade had a small smile for a second, but hide it immediately and said to Danzo "Yes, yes, go on with your rapport. I'm quite curious to see were this is going"_

"_Yes, of course. As I was saying, the entire Uchiha clan was preparing for a civil war. They had spies infiltrated in every place of interest in this city, they __**were **__the Police force of this village, and they had a feared blood limit that will make them fearsome in a fight, especially if they were to mount an surprise attack on their own village. Even if they were to fail this coup, our village will have been severely weakened, and a perfect target for all the other Great Nations. Our salvation was a certain Uchiha Itachi. He was an ANBU captain and his father tried to use him as a spy. He realized that this coup will destroy Konoha even if they will have won, and so he went to Sarutobi and told him everything about the coup. The old man tried to defuse the situation, but couldn't do much because he was risking the security of his double agent's life if word come out that he knew about the coup. But the Uchiha were starting to sense that something is amiss and decided to act swiftly. As the leader of Root, I too decided to act fast, without the consent of the Hokage, and ordered Itachi to end this rebellion by using all the means necessary. He was a true genius of this clan, and knowing that only a Sharingan user can swiftly dispatch another Sharingan user, he attacked his clan alone. He may have had outside help, but my sources were enable to gather intel on the other person. Anyway, he killed his entire clan, but wasn't able to kill his own brother. When Sarutobi found out about this he made a promise to protect the small Uchiha and give him another chance in the village. Itachi chose to became a missing nin in order to protect this secret, and continued to be Sarutobi's right hand until his end, protecting Konoha from the shadows. After Sarutobi's untimely demise he didn't renewed his allegiance to us…"_

_At this statement Tsunade actually managed do give him a good laugh: "Geez, I wonder __**why?!?**__"_

"_Sarutobi realized that everything I did was for the good of this village, and punished me by only disbanding the Root section of ANBU", Danzo continued._

"_So let me get this straight. You want me to tell this entire village that Naruto is a Jinchuriki, that Sasuke is forgiven for his 'transgression' and tell him that his brother was a hero of the village? I will never do such a thing"_

_Danzo raised his voice for the first time: "Tsunade-sama, do not forget that the Uzumaki boy is a Jinchuriki, and some of my sources tell me that a new threat to the boy is an organization named Akatsuki. But the boy is no longer a ninja…that is __**if **__he recovers from his wounds, and his future isn't in your hands anymore. We are however prepared to ensure his safety in this village if you chose to reinstate Uchiha Sasuke to active duty as of now, make Kakashi the Sharingan user his sensei, and put him on missions again"_

_At this point even Aburame Shibi sensed that it was his right to make his thoughts on this matter known: "I do not know what will be the future of Uzumaki Naruto, but telling Uchiha Sasuke the truth about his clan and brother seems to be the logical thing to do. He may end his quest for vengeance if he knows the truth. And if this Akatsuki threat is real, we will need all the help we can get, including a Sharingan. But make no mistake, Danzo. I can easily see under your mask. Keeping the boy safe is for our own protection also. The power of the Kyuubi will be best preserved here, and not entrusted to a powerfull organization. It is our duty to make sure they never get the power of the Kyuubi for their secret plans…we can all say for sure that whatever they are after, it isn't good. Killing the boy will never be an option...it will nullify all the actions and the entire __**purpose **__ of this Council . I am against telling all the village about his burden…we will however tell all the people that were his friends…if they choose to remain by his side so be it, if not…everybody is entitled to his own opinion"_

_Danzo raised his voice yet again: "No, we will tell everybody about this. They need to know that the Uchiha attacked him after he used the demon's chakra…it was self defense…"_

_Tsunade rose to her feet: "Enough of this. You all have Kakashi's rapport. You all know that the last attack was when they were both clear of the influence of the Kyuubi chakra or the Curse mark. I am ready to tell all his friends about his burden. If you want to tell the whole village about the Kyuubi inside Naruto we will declassify another S class secret, the one that states that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and Kushina Uzumaki of The Hidden Village of Whirlpool."_

_At this statement the entire Council was in an uproar again, because this was a new development for many in that room._

"_So you are telling us that The Fourth transformed his own son into a monster from his own free will. This is preposterous." One of the civilian council member asked only to find himself facing an fuming Tsunade that will have probably killed the poor man if the other council members would not came to his rescue._

_When thing where again under control, Tsunade took the floor and address the entire Council:" I knew Minato better than anybody else, well, except his sensei Jiraiya and his wife Kushina. First of all the wedding wasn't made public knowledge because of the political repercussions, not to mention all the enemies he had at the time. But he wasn't the man to transform his son into a monster. If he thought for a second that his son or us will be in danger from the boy he wouldn't put the Kyuubi inside his own son. The entire battle field was filled with wounded, many of them in critical condition. When it became clear that the only way he could kill the beast was by sacrificing himself, they were many deadly wounded people ready to die by his side choosing to be the demon's vessel, knowing that it will have killed them immediately. But Minato was also a seal master, and he had a seal capable of keeping the Demon Foxnot only trapped inside a child, but also capable of extracting the Demon's Chakra and mixing it with the vessel's own chakra pool, making him extremely powerfull. Unfortunately for Naruto, he hadn't got the chance to accomplish his father's dream. Minato's dieing wish was that his san was to be seen as a hero of this village. When I saw that he was hated, shunned and some of the people that survived only because Minato sacrificed himself and unknown to him condemned his son to a life of pain and solitude, I left this village along with Jiraiya, and only returned here when Naruto himself came to bring me back 'home'. I didn't returned because you __**decided**__ that I was to be the next Hokage, but because I saw a boy ready to fight Orochimaru and his minions to keep his friends safe, a boy that remained faithful to this village even after everybody in this village hated him. There are many monsters in this room, but this boy is a saint. The next fool that calls him a monster will leave this room on a body bag. Now we will better finish this fast, because with every passing minute I am beginning to remember why I hate this village. So Danzo, what say you?"_

_Danzo knew that if that secret will come into the light it will nullify the entire point of the Kyuubi news and they will hate Sasuke, so he was forced to admit defeat. "Very well, only his friends will know about this, Uchiha Sasuke included. We will also tell them about his father."_

"_Good" said Tsunade with a calm voice." On another order of business, I want to present my resignation from my function as a Hokage, effective immediately after the end of this meeting."_

_Danzo said nothing out loud, but he was fuming inside. He wanted this more than anything in the world, but it was not ready. Not yet. His Root agents weren't ready yet, he didn't had the numbers or the Council on his side yet. He had to make her change her mind. The fate smiled upon him when Nara Shikaku took the stand:_

"_We are sorry Tsunade-sama, but it will be to troublesome for this to happen. We decline your resignation."_

"_And do you think that you can make me change my mind, Shikaku Nara?", asked Tsunade facing him with a stare that could kill a lesser man._

_By his side, Akimichi Chouza watched in amazement how his lazy ass friend and ex-teammate raised to his feet again and said with a calm voice: "As troublesome at it will seem at the moment, I will". Gasps were heard all over the room, because for everybody that knew Nara Shikaku knew as well that this statement was the last thing anybody will expect him to say…_

_For the first time in three days, Tsunade smiled with all her face. "Ha ha ha! O, please Shikaku, enlighten me."_

"_I will, Hokage-sama, and believe me when I tell you that I hate doing this, but I consider it to be for the good of the village. It is for the first time that I will also explain to all of you how I got to this decision. First of all, the fact that he has the medallion of the first Hokage,the fact that you spent the last three days without sleep tending on his wounds, without even sleeping for a second, not to mention your hands…"_

"_What's wrong with my hands?"_

"_Hokage-sama, your hands are burned from all the chakra you used while healing the boy, and for the extent of the damage this wounds are at least a day old. And I also conclude that you are in excruciating pain even as we speak, because after I carefully studied your pupils I can say for sure that you didn't use any pain relievers...those will probably numb the pain, but I also believe that the pain is the only thing that keeps you awake. But enough of this...my point is: I know for sure that you will do anything for this kid. And if you end being a Hokage, you will let him at the mercy of this Council. Your gambling problems assure me that you are not capable of taking tare of him after your job as Hokage will be over. And when he will be alone out there…only Kami knows what can happen with the poor boy… "_

_Tsunade's smile was long gone from her glacial expression she was now showing to the entire room, but especially to Nara Shikaku "You would not dare doing something like that. " she said while gritting her teeth. _

"_What you must ask yourself, Tsunade", Nara continued with a bored tone, "is how many friend the kid has on this Council..."_

_She lowered her head and stared at her hands, knowing that he was right. If she was to leave her post, his life will be forfeit._

_Nara Shikaku continued on a much stronger tone: "As I see it, we can unite all this issues under one single one that will satisfy all our requests."_

"_We will gather all of Naruto's and Sasuke's friends into one place. A true ninja doesn't need a fanclub. So I will not pamper the Uchiha boy either. They will be forced to keep everything they find out there a secret. They will be told about __**everything **__that has transpired during the rescue mission. They will know about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. They will be told about the Kyuubi, and they will be told about Naruto's parents. Uchiha Sasuke is to be reinstated within the ninja ranks as a Chuunin. We will have to put Kakashi in charge of his future education in ninjutsu and his new doujutsu. Furthermore, Naruto Uzumaki will be treated like a loyal citizen of Konoha. The council with tend to his need, and even place an ANBU guard at all times to protect him of Akatsuki. The Council will also provide shelter and will pay for his medical bill, because he has been wounded doing his job as a loyal shinobi of the leaf. I can say for sure that he will always have the protection of my clan, especially now, after the news about his father had transpired. Tsunade-sama testimony about the reason behind the Kyuubi imprisonment inside the boy made me to conclude that we will never be in danger from the Tailed Demon Fox."_

_Danzo and Tsunade both realized that they can't actually get more out of this decision, and they both agreed, but both were looking towards Nara with hatred filled gaze._

_Chouza addressed him with a low voice, a small smirk forming on his face: "You do realize that you made two very troublesome enemies today, don't you?"_

"_You are not helping..." said Shikaku with a sad look on his face_

_Chouza's smirk only got wider: "I know. But I'm also proud of you my friend. Maybe both kids deserve a second chance…Even if for Naruto this chance is a little to late…" _

_The majority of the Council agreed with all that Nara said, each side thinking that they actually won. Even Tsunade was a little less worried now when she knew that Naruto's future was somehow secure. With a little smirk she even remembered the plan she formed in mind when Danzo spilled the beans about Itachi and the Uchiha massacre._

_She addressed the Council once more: "There is one other issue that has to be addressed here. But you don't have to worry yourself over nothing, because this decision is entirely in my power to make" _

"_So, Homura, Kohanu, for failing your duties of serving your Hokage to the best of your ability, or the fact that you chose to hide some facts from me I am __**forced**__ to relieve you from your function. You are both dismissed."_

_Both advisors noticed the emphasis on the word 'forced' and realized that Tsunade was paying them back for their earlier statements, but were forced to comply. They were the first to exit the Council chambers, under orders to never return. _

_Tsunade continued with the same smile on her face: "It is in my power to select a trustworthy Council member to be my personal advisor, and I'm pleased to announce you that from this moment on, Nara Shikaku will serve as my personal advisor, and will have to deal with __**all **__the duties that came with this nominalization. You can even keep your seat in this council and you will keep it even if you will be relieved from your function as an advisor"_

_Chousa looked at Shikaku with a sad look on his face. "As I was saying, you are wiped. " _

_Sukaku knew better than to say something outloud…he was still to close for comfort and in Tsunade's hearing range, but she couldn't read his mind…at least he really hoped she couldn't. _

'_Troublesome woman. She is even scarier than my wife…'_

_Tsunade watched the now empty room, and requested the presence of an ANBU squad. _

"_You will get all these people on this list in my office in two hours. Dismissed."_

"_Shizune!"_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama?!?"_

"_Can you heal these hands for me please?"_

"_I thought you will never ask, sensei" she said with a small smile on her face while tending to her wounds. That Nara guy sure was right...the pain on those wounds was sure to be nerve wrecking._

**Endflashback**

Tsunade finally turned her gaze from the window and faced all the people in the room. Her office was now full with all the members she requested to meet at this late hour. For security reasons all the people that were in the lobby of the hospital at the time Jiraiya brought Naruto's body were also there, even Temari. Besides them the list consists from all the other members(including the senseis) of the team of Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma(even Choji and Neji were there, even if weelchairs.). Jiraiya was the last to arrive.

And right about now they were all fearing for the worst. First, they were all rounded up by the ANBU without an explication, they were all presented with non-disclosure agreements(especially Temari) and were obligated by the low to keep everything that will transpire secret, under punishment of death. But that wasn't the actual fact that made them all worry. They were shinobi. They all knew that secrecy is a necessity of a shinobi's life. But when the Fifth Hokage entered the room followed by Chouza and Shikaku they all froze in their seats, because they were looking at a fifty year old Tsunade, without her genjutsu .

She decided the time for games was over. No more deceptions. No more lies. She must be strong for Naruto's sake. She must do everything in her power to make sure that the next Hokage will never be faced with the decisions she had to make today. She must put the Council in his place…but for that she must act cool, and never give them a chance to fight back. She managed to remove the two thorns in her back, Homura and Kohanu, but with Danzo thing were different. His elimination will prove to be a real pain. But good things come for those who wait...and now she had all the time in the world.

"Well, is something wrong here?" she asked with a soft voice…

Jiraiya started to scratch the back of his head and positioned himself near a window for a quick getaway if things will get to 'troublesome' for him.

"Well hime, I think that everybody here will agree with my opinion. I feel compelled to tell you that I love what you did to your hair. I mean…the gray mixed with the blond gives you a shining aura and your wrinkles…who are extremely beautyfull by the way makes you look like a princess from one of my stories." He ended with a hand already on the windowframe…

But, for everybody's surprise, the beating didn't come up. Not even an angry look. Not even a shout that will have probably awakened the entire village.

"But thank you Jiraiya, that was so kind for you to say" she said with the same calm voice.

Jirayia didn't bought that not even for a second and decided to push her note even further in hope of an angry retort from her part.

"Yes hime, and I meant every word. Even the one regarding the princess from the Icha Icha books"

Tsunade remained ever stoic. "I know you did. Hmm, If my memory serves my correctly, I think that you already dedicated two of your books to some of our old adventures."

"You actually read some of my books?!?" asked JIraiya in disbelief..

"Well, the Third was a real closet pervert and had the entire collection in this very desk" she said opening one side of her desk and showing him the entire collection(at least until the day of his demise), "and sometimes all this damn paperwork is to freaking boring" she continued.

You could hear the sound of all their breathing at that statement. Kakashi was more than happy, knowing that his mask hide most of his face, because he couldn't be sure that he could maintain a straight face at the last comment Tsunade made.

"But enough with this. We have more important issues to attend to. And I really think that you should better take a seat. You will not like some of the things I have to say" she said while looking at Sasuke with an angry glare.

First of all everything I say here will be a S Class secret, and you are not allowed to share this with anybody else.

She started by telling them everything she knew about the rescue mission, including the manner in which Naruto was brought on the brink of death. Sasuke could actually feel all the cold stares directed at him. She then started telling them about the Uchiha massacre, but left some things about Itachi unsaid, for safety reasons. She will tell Sasuke all of it in private, at the end of this meeting. She then told them about the Jinchuriki status of Naruto, and even of his parents.

To say that all of her audience was in shock will be an understatement. Each time they recovered from a news that was shattering all their misconception about something, Tsunade continued without mercy with the next bomb…

She actually needed to wait for several minutes before some of them could actually regain their voice for some questions they may have.

Surprisingly for all of them, Hinata was the first to ask a question, a question that burned her soul for the last several days. "H-how i-i-is N-Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade looked at the poor girl and ansvered her with a little smile on her face:"He is no longer in mortal danger. But he is still in a coma, a coma that could last for days, weeks or even years…" she heard some gasps at this point.

She gathered her courage and continuing, knowing that the las part of her answer will be very hard for some to swallow…"Furthermore, he will have scars on his entire body, especially the face…and he will always be blind…this is the only certainly at this point. Even if he does make a full recovery, his career as a ninja is over"

At this point they all heard a sob and watched as Hinata fainted in her chair. Tsunade and Shizune were already at her side, and they carried her away and put her on a couch in the office, waiting for her to recover.

When Hinata came to her senses again, Tsunade returned to her desk.

It was Sasuke's turn now to ask the next logical question. "What will you do to me?"

Tsunade was still aching to torture Shikaku some more, and continued with a calm voice: "Well, maybe I can't overrule some decisions made by the council, but they don't have any saing in mission status. So I will send you and Shikamaru Nara on a surveillance mission…your mission is to go to Land of Rice and locate one of Orochimaru's hideout"

"Are you out of your mind you troublesome woman?!?" asked Shikaku with rage in his voice.

"I will never allow for something like this to happen"

"And why is that, Shukaku? Do not wory to answer, I already know what you were really thinking…" Tsunade continued raising her voice:

"It pains me to admit it, but I can't do anything to you, Sasuke. The Council said in more or less words that if I hurt you, they will hurt Naruto. And that is the only reason for which you are still alive right now. Furthermore, for your actions in this last mission the Council felt that it was their duty to reinstate you in active duty and promote you to Chuunin", she ended pulling out a Chuunin vest from her desk, and throw it at his feet.

"Any problem you have against somebody in this room concerning all the things that happened in the last days are to be solved here. The moment you go out that door, or window in Jiraiya's case, you will no longer speak again about this or seek retribution in **any **way. Is that understood, Jiraiya?"

The old Toad Hermit mumbled something unintelligible, but slowly he also agreed. After all, he wouldn't want something wrong to happen to the kid. But he will make sure this will not remain like this, even if is the last thing he will do…

Tsunade watched as everybody agreed with her statement and continued, not leaving her gaze leave Sasuke not even for a second:

"After you ca see, Sasuke, you are very lucky to put in a coma an teammate that has no real family, or a strong seat in the Council", she said looking at Shikaku again and wondering with a smirk what troublesome thought he may have at the moment, "but bare in mind that if this will happen again and this time you actually get another person killed, you may not be that lucky again."

"The Council agreed that Naruto will have an ANBU guard at all times, and will fund from their own pockets a shinobi to take care of him while he is in recovery. If any of you will…"

"I will take care of Naruto-kun", said Hinata without even a stutter in her voice.

"Hmm, hmm, I thought you may want the job. You are hired." said Tsunade with a smile on her face. Her smile grow even bigger when she saw Hinata's face beginning to change nuances of red as she actually realized what she just said and that everybody in the room was watching her.

"W-w-well, i-is the least I c-can d-do." She continued in a voice that was more like a whisper.

"Thank you Hinata. I'm pleased to see that you didn't changed your mind about him after all you found out today." She continued with a soft voice.

"Now that this is settled, we still have one more thing to discuss, and it concerns you, Temari. You realize that…"

"You don't even have to say it, Tsunade-sama. My brother is also a Jinchuriki and I know better than anybody else what that can do to a boy. And yet Naruto not only remained a sweet boy no matter what your villagers threw at him, but he actually managed to change my little brother's mind and heart. We will be forever in your depth. And I'm afraid that I will be forced to keep this a secret…if my brother Gaara will find out about this you will find yourself in a pool of blood. So you don't need to worry. Your secret will be safe with me. But I'm forced to tell you that your concept of democracy really sucks."

"OK then. If that is all you are all dismissed. You will remain here, Sasuke. Hinata, you will have to present to my office tomorrow at the first hour."

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama", she said while heading towards the exit, following the other shinobi.

They were all deep in thought. Jiraiya was still thinking on a way to help naruto without pissing out the Council and in the same inflict some damage on the Council without pissing of Tsunade and putting Naruto in danger's way…

Hinata was praying for Naruto's fast recovery. Neji was actually able to put all the pieces together and realized what was the power Naruto used to defeat him, but realized with surprise that he didn't hate the boy. Naruto actually help him find his path again, and he will always be grateful for that.

Shizune was thinking at a way to get rid of all those damn Icha Icha books with the first chance she got. On the same page, Kakashi was without his Icha Icha book for the first time ever.

'_I read all the Icha Icha books until now. And I fantasized having an affair with every girl in those books. Ergo, I actually fantasized having an affair with Tsunade-sama, __**twice! **__That is so cool...___'

Guy and Lee where still thinking about Sasuke's unyouthfull attitude towards Naruto, and cursing the fate that took him from them. They will have cherished the opportunity to have a training match with Naruto on Fox Mode…

'_What an youthfull fight that will be_'. They both sighed at the thought…

Shikaku on the other hand was still thinking at gruesome ways in which Tsunade will make him pay for the humiliating Council meeting. His son was thinking trying to understand what the hell his father could actually do during a boring Council meeting to piss Tsunade like this…and he was also pondering the fact that Tsunade was actually scarier than his mother. Shikaku was sharing the same thought…

And Sakura was still in shock. She was so damn happy when Kakashi returned with Sasuke. But now…Sasuke actually tried to kill Naruto. And Naruto's dreams are now over.. he will probably be in a coma for the rest of his life, and even if he does recover, he will still be blind. And that damn question was popping always in her head…'_Was it worth it?_' The real problem is that she couldn't give an answer to that question now. She loved Sasuke with all her heart, but the Sasuke she knew will not betray them, will not run to Orochimaru, he will not try to kill Naruto. And yet, he did all these things. _'What happened to you, Sasuke?' _

On the same time, in Tsunade's office, she just finished telling him the last part of the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, not failing to mention Danzo's role in all of this. And now she was waiting for his answer.

"So, tell me Sasuke, what will you do now? I don't think those who knew the truth about all of this will want to have you on their team, but being a Chuunin can be a big asset. You don't need to actually be on a team to complete assignments and…"

"What do you think about me, Hokage –sama?" he asked as fast as he could.

"Believe me kid, you don't want me to answer that question" she said with a cold voice.

"As a matter of fact I do." He said with a calm voice.

"OK the. I believe that you are a traitor and if I was to do as I pleased you would be already executed. I also believe that you are an complete ass. The Third tried to give you everything you desired. You had your mansion, scrolls, private tutors, you were an hero in everybody's eyes. And yet you chose to run away to became Orochimaru's pet and future body. And all for a futile quest. Do you really think that your father would have succeeded in his coup d'etat?!? I hardly believe so. That attack was an suicide one. Your brother's actions..."

"NO! Itachi is not my brother. Not anymore. The night he destroyed our clan he told me that I must seek power to became strong enough to kill him. I always thought that I will get my own Mangekyou the day I will have my hands stained with his blood. I grow up without a friend, but unlike Naruto, I did it out of my own choice. And yet that baka has grown on me. In the mission from the Land of the Wave I stepped between him and an rain of senbon needles, without even thinking about the consequences. And when I released that fire attacked on him, I realized for the first time that Naruto was more of a brother to my as Itachi never was. I stopped the attack, but it was already to late…" he finished his last sentence with tears in his eyes.

He managed to continue while crying like he did the night he found his parents dead ."I know you don't believe me, but I do want to do everything in my power to make things right. So I will do everything you order me to do…and I hope that someday I can actually repay all my debts to Naruto and this village"

"Hmm…and what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, I will like to join ANBU…and continue the training under Kakashi"

"Are you sure? I mean, you can find some very bad influences there, and you will not make me happy if you find yourself an Root agent"

"Actually, that is **exactly **what I want…". When he saw the puzzled look on her face he continued. "When I first meet team seven, Kakashi asked us to say something about us. My words where something like…My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I really don't like anything...And…I don't want to use the term 'dream' but…I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…To kill a certain man".

He continued his story with a smile on his face: "That Naruto-baka actually thought I was referring to him..."

"Well, he was right, wasn't he? But enough with this. What has this story to do with everything?"

"Well, I just changed my priorities. First, I want to show all my…friends that I want to change. In second place, I want to kill a certain man, but that man is no longer Itachi, and the only way I can get to him is through Root. Third, I want to find my brother and have a long chat with him…where we will go from there depends on the answers I get from him…And finally, after all of those other plans are done, and I am still alive, I will try to resurrect my clan" he ended sheepishly while playing with his hair.

"But first of all, I must join ANBU…" he continued regaining his serious tone.

Tsunade watched the boy that was in her face with pure amazement. She couldn't actually determine if he was telling her the true or laying his ass of. Trusting him will be a big gamble for her. On the other hand, she **always **enjoyed a good gamble. She realized that the rain has actually stopped outside…

"We have much to talk about, Uchiha Sasuke…"


	3. On your own

SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

OK, I had a break of almost a week to consider what do I want to do with this story. And I must say that Kishi really put a wrench in my plans with the last chapters of the Manga. First of all I wanted to do a story about the Hyuuga and a different type on Kyuubi, but with the Juubi new idea my own was blown to pieces(so I had to rethink all about the first chapters, and if I used the idea about the Juubi, I thought that it will be good to put Rikudou in here as well).

When I started this story I was going for a 10 chapters short story, and probably another one to continue this story if you liked were this is going(the main idea about the history behind the Hyuuga clan)…when I first thought about the Hyuuga ancestor, I didn't want to speak about Rikudou as well, but I put him here as well, for a better connection with the main story of the Manga…the rest will remain the same.

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speach**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

Flashback…End flashback…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

Chapter 3: On your own

Pain. Excruciating pain. That was all he could feel at the moment. He felt like every fiber of his body was torn apart or shredded to pieces. The last thing he could remember was Sasuke's face before he unleashed his damn fire attack. And then he realized that all of this was real. Sasuke burned him to death. Was he already dead? Where was he at the moment?

All around him was pitch black. He realized that he was standing in a damph

place, something like a sewer, and he was surrounded by darkness from all sides. And all of a sudden, all his senses told him that he was in danger…he jumped back as fast as he could, only to feel some huge claws trying to rip him apart, and wound him in several places.

He pick himself up from the flooded floor and he saw for the firs time that he was near the prison of the Kyuubi.

"**Damn. I was so close. The fool fall for my weak genjutsu, but I guess he is lucky after all. No need to worry, he will die in a couple of hours anyway…**" said the Kyuubi to itself.

"What the hell did you tried to do that for, you damn furball? You almost killed my with those damn claws…" said Naruto in a pissed up voice, trying to recover some of his mobility and in the same time paying as little attention to the pain that surged through his entire body. He had to stay on his toes in case that damn fox tried something else.

"**Ha ha ha…why did I attacked you?!? To kill you of course, you damn worm!**" the Fox answered in a voice that made the entire mindscape tremble.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Don't you know that if I die, so do you?" Naruto answered with a grin on his face, mooching the beast behind those huge metallic gates.

"**Of course I know that, you weak pathetic excuse of a mortal! What the Hell do you think I wanted to do?!?"**

"Y…you tried to kill me and kill yourself in the same time?!?**" **asked Naruto with a little concern in his voice. "What the do you want to do that for?" he continued, raising his voice.

"**For the only motive that I had ENOUGH! I am done with you, pathetic creature. I really thought that the Fourth had chosen well my vessel, but I see that even his trust in you has been for nothing…I have tried to grant him his last wish, but to no avail…you failed both of us, and I had enough torture here to last me for 1000 years. You are the weakest Jinchuriki I had ever graced with my presence from the day the Mighty Rikudou Sage set my free to roam this Earth…**"

Naruto was in shock hearing this answer. "What? What do you mean? Who is this Sage? What do you mean the Fourth's last wish. I don't understand…"

"**Ha ha ha. The pathetic excuse of a mortal doesn't understands what I mean by that. Well, that's a BIG surprise there…**" the Kyuubi continued while laughing with all his heart. "**Well, I can say this, human. Even if you failed in all you did until now, you gave me some good laughs. Unfortunately for you, your usefulness ends here. Tell me, weakling, do you happen to feel pain to your entire body?**"

"As a matter a fact I do. Let me guess. You have something to do with this." He continued, but he was actually afraid of the Fox's response.

"**Yes, I do. And it will be my pleasure to enlighten you on this subject.** **Even as you speak, my chakra wages war with your own inside your body. Soon, I will win and you will finally meet your untimely death…I will so enjoy this…"**

Naruto desperately tried to finda logical explanation for Kiuubi's behavior, but was coming short on that. **"**What the Hell id wrong with you? You can't possibly mean that. This is just a big nasty lie. If you die you will not be able to escape from me and I know that is your main goal.**"**

"**Here you are wrong, you fool. I could never be able to escape from you. The Fourth was great at sealing me inside of you. He thought of everything, that blond nuisance. He left so many safeguards behind that will stop me from escaping even if you go 9 Tails. But the fool placed so much faith in a weakling like you. He thought that you will be the one to save this wretched world and he knew that I will play along just to see HIM suffer…but you were just a fool. You betrayed his trust. You pushed me to the brink of madness. I can't take it no more. Your stupidity had became a bigger nuisance than it's worth. And now, after your last suicidal attempt, everything is lost. I rather die than spending the rest of my life inside a walking corpse."**

"Huh?!? I still don't get it…**" **Naruto continued without hiding the concern in his voice…"What do you mean, suicide attempt? I never wanted to end my life. I…"

"**And what the Hell was this battle about? Bla bla bla …This is all you can do. Big words, but when you must act, you always fail. You are a disgrace for your kind. But I'm already bored to tears with you. Now we wait…**"

"Wait for what?"

"**For you to die, of course. Now we must see if your end will be brought by your many injuries, or by my chakra. I think that it will be a close call"** Kyuubi continued on a merry tone. 

"Do you really think that I will die like this?!?**" **Naruto asked with rage in his voice. "I will bring Sasuke back, I will show Sakura what a great guy I am, I will become Hokage so everybody in the village will acknowledge me. I will not die here!"

"**Yes, I almost forgot all these great dreams of yours. The great next Hokage…Your father will turn in his grave knowing that you want to became Hokage for a petty purpose like that, and your mother…Kushina will do the same if she were to see that her son's greatest dream in life is to show a pink headed girl that treated him like scum what a great guy he is by being killed by her boyfriend…**" the Kyuubi continued on a mocking tone, knowing that he really struck a cord with his last phrase.

"Kushina…that was my mother's name? Impossible. You can't possibly know my parents. You are trying to mess with my head again. You don't know them. You can't…"

"**Believe what you want, foolish boy. But believe me when I tell you that I never lied before, and I don't intend on doing this in the future. Well, by future I mean the few minutes you have to live until your demise. Your parents died honorably protecting their village from me. Actually, both of them were instrumental in my imprisonment. They will both be heartbroken to find out that you died because you chose to pull back your Rasengan and not even put up a defense against Sasuke's fire Jutsu…Sad day for the future of the world…"**

"I don't buy it. Not even for a second. First of all, you just admitted that you killed both my parents. And you still claim that you respect them?!? What's wrong with this picture?**"**

"**Nothing is wrong with this picture, you vermin. I do respect your parents. I respect all those idiots that sacrificed their life for the rest of you to live. The Fourth sacrificed himself for you to receive the greatest honor one can have. A honor only few received from the days of the great Rikudou…"**

"Who the Hell is this Rikudou you are rambling about?!? And what's with all this crap about a great honor I was given for being a vessel for your sorry ass? You never been anything else than a curse to me. I spent my entire life in my personal Hell, and that's only your fault, as much as the Fourth. I hate you both."

"**Mind your tongue, idiot, or I will squash you like the insect you are…**"

'Yeah, yeah...why don't you go ahead then…Oh, I forgot, you can't', said Naruto recovering some of his calm. "And you didn't told me anything yet about this Rikudou of yours…"

"**Of course you never heard of him again. You will not touch a history book not even if would save your life. Your stupidity never ceased to amaze me. And I am not easily surprised by something. I must say that you are the most dense Shinobi I have ever met in my millenary existence…and I did met quite a few…But I guess that it will not hurt to enlighten you before you go into nothingness, just for you to see what you might have become if you actually use your brain for something more than filling the space between your ears. Especially now, that your fate is already sealed."**

"What do you mean by that?**"**

"Let me show you. Maybe this way I can make you see the real situation and never question my statement that you are going to die" Kyuubi said while touching the bars with all his claws.

All of the sudden, the cage was gone and in it's place was an projection of the outside world. He could see part of his body, but not all. He didn't liked what he saw though. He was severely burned on those parts he managed to see, and even him realized that the situation was really really bad.

But something else captured his attention. Ten feet from him was Sasuke's body. He couldn't see if he was still alive, because he was face first in the ground. But someone was approaching them rapidly. Hi was more than happy. '_That baka fox lied to me. Kakashi is here. he will save both of us. I knew things will not end like this. I will not die before becoming Hokage._'

His joy was short lived when he saw that Kakashi only approached him for several seconds before going to Sasuke. After a thorough inspection on Sasuke, he called the rest of his nin dogs and left them to guard Naruto while he took Sasuke's body and started heading towards Konoha at top speed.

The image then became a blur and Naruto was again in his mindscape. He saw the damn fox again and he could actually swear he saw a smirk on it's face. He wanted to say that all was a lie, but he knew better. He knew that those images were real. He could feel Kakashi approaching. He could feel him now heading towards Konoha with Sasuke on tow.

"**So tell my, oh great Hokage, what do you think about your chances of survival now?**" asked Kyuubi with his ever present mocking tone. "**Well, at least he left his dogs to guard your dead body. I think that counts for something too**", the fox continued to erode Naruto's will of survival.

"Tell me!" he said with such conviction in his voice that the Kyuubi straighten up to have a better view at the now almost dead Jinchuriki vessel.

"Tell me everything you know about this Rikudou guy. Tell me about my parents. Tell me why you thinkthat I failed them…"

"**You have some balls, I can give you that. What in the world makes you believe that I will do something like that?**" the Kyuubi asked, keeping his gaze on the young man before him.

"Well, for one, I think that you are correct. I can feel death approaching with every passing moment And I know that your Chakra is much stronger than mine. And knowing that I'm all alone here in the middle of nowhere, and I'm pretty sure your healing abilities are no longer in effect. So what do you have to lose here? " Naruto asked while trying to find a way to make the Kyuubi stop the chakra battle that raged through him.

"**Yes, I must admit that pointing out the sheer amount of stupidity you seem to posses, and tell you how exactly you are responsible for the end of the world, or at least the world as you know it will make my last moments much more agreeable…But I can't start this without telling you the entire story of all the Bijuu, and how we came into existence.**"

"Can't we just jump to the juicy parts? You know, I don't have all day…" Naruto said with a bored expression on his face.

"**And this is just another thing that proves my point: you are just a dumb silly creature. How can you realize the magnitude of my existence, as well of yours, if you don't know how things have come to pass. Now make yourself comfortable, this will take a while" **Kiuubi said with the same mockery tone.

Naruto took a good look around him, in the water filled sewer, and retorted with an equal amount of sarcasm in his tone: "No thanks, I think I will stand."

"**Well, what can I say. It is your mindscape after all. It's not my fault that this place looks like this."**

"So you think I can change things around here.**"**

"**You could, but your time is nearly done, not to mention you will have to actually use your brain for that, so the chances for you succeeding in this are slim to none. But enough with it. I will start my tale now" **The Kiuuby said while sitting in a comfortable position, with his many tails along his body.

"**In the beginning there was the Juubi. The most powerful Bijuu in existence. It was a creature that loathed the human race and sought nothing more than to eradicate the entire human population of the face of the Earth. And then HE was borne. The Sage of the six Paths, the only one that had powers over life and death alike, the Rikudou Sennin. He is the first Shinobi, the one that invented all the Jutsu in the world, the first human to use chakra as a weapon, to ensure the survival of the human race. He wanted peace for all his kind, so he went to face the monster and wage war against it. But even he wasn't powerful enough to destroy the creature, and was forced to make another plan to stop it from destroying the entire world. So he found a way to stop that from happening. He sealed the beast inside him, waging battle with it in his own body, knowing that is was the only way to keep anyone else from harms way. From his sacrifice the first Jinchuriki was born. He lived with his burden for the rest of his life."**

"What do you mean he lived with the burden for the rest of his life?!? I thought that a human sacrifice is in order to seal a Tailed Beast. The Fourth died when he sealed you inside me and…**"**

"**Silence, fool! You think that you know everything about sealing methods, do you? Well, let me tell you…you know nothing of the sort. There are dozens of sealing methods, and few are lethal, but the Fourth chose to sacrifice his life for entirely other reasons, but I'm not there yet."**

"But I can die before you get there, you damn fox. How long will this take?**"**

"**Your stupidity never stops to amaze my, puny worm. Don't you feel something different about you?" **Kyuubi asked with a sweet voice that was entirely out of character.

Naruto stopped to consider Kyuubi's question and realize that something vas wery different, but he was to absorbed in his mental fight with the Kyuubi to notice it before. "Hey, the pain is gone. This that mean that I won the fight and I will live?"

The fox's laughter caught him completely by surprise. "**Actually, it means that I already won my fight with you and you are alive now only as a whim of mine**" the Fox answered the now puzzled Naruto.

"If this is correct, how is it that I'm not dead yet?!?" Naruto retorted.. '_At least, I really hope that I'm not dead yet._' He continued just as a passing thought.

"**I have so many answers for that particular question. But you are alive now only because I'm really enjoying this so much at the moment. So do not push it worm all you will meet Kami faster that you can say 'I'm the dumbest blond Jinchuriki that ever walked this Earth!'**"

"Hey, I resent that"

"**I know you do, but guess what: I don't give a damn about it. Anyway, the Sage continued his life in pursuit of making his biggest dream a reality, and find a way to contain the Juubi when he will die of old age, because he was certain that even his two sons, as powerful as they could be, were no match for the demon. But he wasn't allowed to see his dream come true, because age finally caught up with him. He left the burden on his two sons, and give each of them some of his power, so they could make his dream a reality. His first born was blessed with his eyes and strong chakra, while his youngest son was blessed with the Sage's strong will and body. This was done for another purpose as well: the Sage knew that even with their new powers the boys were no match for the Juubi, and knowing that even he was enable to completely destroy it, he split the body of the Juubi in nine different pieces, every one becoming a Bijuu, and each one of them having a part of the Juubi's powers."**

"So what you are saying is that even you, the most powerful of all the Bijuu, are just a fraction of the Juubi's real strength?**" **Naruto asked hoping with all his heart that Kyuubi will negate this. But alas, that didn't happened.

"**Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. But the Sage made a terrible mistake that day. He left his dreams in the hands of two mortals, and this almost meant the destruction of the entire world.**"

"What do you mean by that?"

"**He thought that his two sons will let all their petty sentiments aside and work together to ensure that all the Bijuu are kept in check. The older brother could control the Bijuu with their strong Doujutsu and their strong minds, and the younger brother will keep them in check with his sheer might. But the fools begun fighting among themselves, and for the control of all the Bijuu. And in time they became mortal enemies. Yes, they would keep the Bijuu in check, By imprisoning us in other Jinchurikis, but because we are immortals, even after our vessel will die, we will not be completely destroyed, and in time, our power will regenerate and we would be free again. And then, those damn descendants of the Sage will seek us out to capture us again. But from time to time, one of those descendants will rose above all others and try to use us for their own selfish reasons. How I despise those creatures…they summons us for our own dimension to help them with their pathetic little schemes and search for glory. They are nothing more than empty shells of their former ancestors. You all make me sick**"

"No way, you are actually trying to say that you attacked us only because other people make you do this? You are a good and misunderstood creature? Is this what you are trying to say to me?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"**You still don't get it, kid. Even if I'm part of the Juubi, my objectives are completely different. I do not seek to destroy you…actually you humans are so beneath me. I don't want to lower myself to your level to consider yourself a wordy adversary to fight. I spent most of my existence in another dimension, from where I was summon from time to time by one of the Sage's descendants powerful enough to control me. But in time the Sage's bloodline weakened and those people that were capable of controlling us or even try to match our strength became so very few. I still remember some of my previous vessels…they were all powerful enemies, wordy of using my powers.**"

"You actually help them, even if they were your jailors? I find this extremely hard to believe. What was your plan?"

"**I am the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko, KIuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful and revered of all the Demon Lords. I am the most powerful of all. My only weakness is my pride. As a Jinchuriki, my vessels were revered as the most powerful of Jinchuriki. Even inside them I was still envisioned as the greatest Bijuu. I would have made you famous kid. Whit my help you could have became the best Hokage ever, damn, the best Shinobi in the world. Actually, one of my former vessel was one of the founders of one of the clans of Konoha. And when everybody will have acknowledged you, they would have also acknowledged my powers as well. And I could have my vengeance against HIM!**"

"Who is this him you are referring to?" Naruto asked without even trying to hide the wonder in his voice.

"**As I was saying, I have several vessels among the millennia. After each of them died, I was send to my own realm to became anew again. But then that damn Uchiha Madara came and I was forced to do his bidding and do his dirty work. Oh, I really loath and despise that creature. He and his thirst for vengeance are responsible for my last imprisonment at the hand of the Fourth."**

"So you are saying that you didn't willingly attacked Konoha ? again hard to believe."

"**You fool, you still don't get it. You think that we Tailed Beasts have nothing else to do than waging war against you mortals? I was powerful enough to level a mountain or create a tsunami with only one hit of my tail. If I really wanted to destroy the entire world I would have done it in a span of a week. No, the attack on Konoha was not of my choosing. Granted, I will enter your world from time to time to wreak havoc, but never on such a scale. I was surprised to say the least when I fought the Fourth. He was unlike any other enemy I fought in my entire existence. In him I saw a part of the Great Sage himself. He fought me as my equal and not even with the help I got from Madara I wasn't able to best him in battle. I must say that in that moment I would have fight him even if I wasn't under Madara's control. He was the most worthy adversary I have ever fought."**

"And how is it that this Madara guy was able to control you like this?**"**

"**That fool is a descendant of the firs born of the Rikudou Sage. His eyes, even if they are just a shadow of the Sage's own eyes, are powerful enough to cloud our judgment for brief amounts of time and control us to some extent. But as I was saying previously, he doesn't share the Sage's vision about peace and wants to use us to create his own distorted vision of world peace, and furthermore, he wants revenge on all who did him harm along his life. He is nothing more than a disillusioned madman, but a dangerous foe nevertheless. He knows much more than everybody else managed to find out about the Juubi, and his end game is to reunite the Juubi and harness his power for his own plans. But he is sadly mistaken, if he thinks that he can control that power. No one can. Not anymore. But this recreation of the Juubi will actually mean something more ominous than that."**

"Something like what?"

"**As I was saying, I can't be killed in the true sense of the word. Yes, I can be controlled, even imprisoned in a human vessel, bound for some rules and morals, but even after my vessel dies, I will be gone for several decades, but slowly my chakra will unite again and I will again be alive. But if Madara somehow manages to extract my chakra and recreate the Juubi, then I will cease to exist as an entity. In a way, I will also die as well. And I must admit that this thing actually scared me. For the first time in a millennia, I am about to actually die.**" The Fox actually shrugged at that idea

"**Even the Fourth realized this during our fight and tried to come up with a way to end his plan or give his peers a fighting chance. So he chose to use a very uncommon sealing Jutsu, and sacrificed himself to stop me, but in the same time, to give you enough power to be able to fight Madara and his goons from an equal footing. I also wanted revenge on that Madara fool and agreed to help you for the time being, hoping that when you will be strong enough you will face Madara and bring both our plans, mine and the Fourth's, to fruition. Alas, you failed us both miserably."**

"But…how would I have known about this? Nobody told me how to use this power…or what is expected of me…I…I didn't know…" Naruto said with a trembling voice.

Kyuubi continued with his story, enjoying the pain he was causing to his human jailor. "**You know, the Fourth only put half of my chakra inside of you. The better half…**"

At this statement Naruto asked in disbelief: "You are the **better **half? I find this hard to believe…You tortured me and even tried to end my existence."

"**And yet it is true. You would never be able to control all my power. So he sacrificed his own life for you to have a bigger chance in yours. And with the technique he used for the seal, part of me is trapped for eternity in an constant fight with the forth. He asked me to look after you, to heal your wounds, to make sure you grow up to be the hero he expected you to be…But you decided to kill yourself in a fight with another worthless Uchiha. You can almost touch the irony. And now that I will 'die' again, I think he will find a way to capture my chakra before I can regenerate to my full potential, and he will be much closer to his end game.**"

"But, we must do something. I mean, we can't let this happen. We must protect them all somehow. Sakura and all the othe…"

"**Again you mention that pink headed creature. Your stupidity knows no boundaries. You still don't understand. If you want to change the world, or even try to survive, you must do it for the good reasons. Fight to became stronger, strong enough to save them all, not that girl or your 'friend', Sasuke. Strong enough to make your enemies cower at your feet. Fight for those who you love and love you in return. You don't have the time to make all acknowledge your existence. Fight alongside those who really do know you for what you are…stop wasting both our time trying to please the others. They are all just a liability and have always brought you down."**

"I really want to do this! Please, give another chance. I will not disappoint you again. I must save them all, but I can't do it without you…**"**

"**You used my power for far to long. You have became dependant on it. Without me, you are just a puny vermin. You used my power to heal every time you were used as target practice by the angry villagers mobs, you used my power to face Orochimaru, or to face that Haku guy, not to mention that fight with that Hyuuga brat and the fight with Sukaku. Without me you are worthless. I refuse to help you further. My vessel should be capable of taking care of himself without relaying on my strength all the time. You took humiliation after humiliation brought upon you by the Uchiha brat, all the villagers, the one you think you love, your teachers, and all the others who look at you with fear or resentment in their eyes. But you are to pathetic to became great with only your power. I give up on you a long time ago…and now I have a real chance to end this once and for all"**

"I will do this!"

"**Do what?**"

"I will change. I will became stronger, and I will help you destroy this Madara guy. But for all of this to happen I must survive all of this." Naruto told the Kyuubi with little hope in his voice.

"**You know what, kid. I think I will give you another chance at this, even against my better judgment. I tell you what…I will end my chakra attack on you, even try to mend some of the damage to the eyes, even if I fear that those will never be the same again. But I will not give you my power or my healing abilities no more. If you want to became stronger, show me that you can do it. Show that you can change. Show me that you will no longer be a door mat so everybody can walk on you.**"

"**I will…'rest' now. You will no longer feel my presence, nor will the others. But I will still be inside you, that can't be change. And if those damn Akatsuki goons get their hands on you, both our lives will be forfeit. Hmm, this is interesting…It seems that the pervert frog lover has graced us with his presence…you can still have your wish, boy…"**

"Really" Pervy Sage really came to rescue my? That is so cool.. But hey, if I survive this and I became stronger by my own, how do I know that you will keep your end of the deal?**"**

"**This is just it, boy. You don't" **the fox continued with the same smirk on it's face. "**I really hope you can change boy, for all our sakes.**"

"**But until then, puny creature, show me that you can change. Show me that you are worthy to wield all my power. Show me that the Fourth has made the right decision by entrusting you with the fate of the world. And when the time comes and you have proven my wrong, we shall be one once again, and all your enemies will cower at our combined might. And then, you and I will have our vengeance."**

Naruto felt another jolt of pain through his body. But this one was much more different than the first. And much harder to endure. On the exterior, Naruto returned back to life and gasped for air. But the pain was to much for him to endure and he started his descend into darkness, hearing a terrified Jiraiya doing all in his power to keep him alive. Before he lost all consciousness, he heard the fox voice for the last time

"**But until then, kiddo, you are on your own!"**

**AN: **I'm sorry that it took so long for this new chaper, I will try to write the next ones faster, but at the same time I'm trying to change the way I write.

Even if you will not see many changes over night, I already started to catch up on my grammar and overall English skills, but is a hard thing for my to do. I already have lots and lots of errors, and is hard to start from scratch, seeing that some things I took for granted to be correct, weren't.

Second, I will try to improve my story writing skills…start to pay more value on the details(how a room looks like, what clothes they are wearing, what hairstyles they have)…this will improve in time, I think…but for the time being, imagine all the characters dressed and behaving like the original ones from the manga…I will point out if it will be a major change in their attire.

But, if you keep your expectations low, you will not be surprised. As I was saying in my first Chapter, this story, even if it has an interesting idea(it didn't appear for now), is a intermediary step for me, before I will embark on my main story…but until then, I hope to change some things about my grammar, vocabulary and writing skills. And this is a very hard process.


	4. Reach bottom

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speach**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

Flashback…End flashback…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**I do not own Naruto(big surprise here)**

**Chapter 4** Not Alone

Tsunade was working well into the night, as she always did for the last five months. Everybody saw the change in behavior, and also knew the reason. From that god forsaken day when the boy she actually considered her adopted little brother was brought by Jiraiya in a coma due to the extensive damage his body has endured, she never was the same Hokage. It seemed that she no longer possessed that Will of Fire that the Third always talked about. But, after all, even her conception about the entire village changed after those last months.

She still laugh by herself each time she remembered why she returned to this damn village. She wanted to make a change. She wanted to do everything in her power to change the way the villagers looked at Naruto, the Fourth's Legacy. But she had failed that mission. As a matter of fact, she almost got the boy killed. It didn't matter that all her closed ones told her that what happened wasn't her fault. She was still thinking that if she didn't send him on this mission, he will still be the funny, dense, obnoxious kid she loved. She thought that if she waited for some Jounins to return to the village she would have send a better team after all. Or that if the defenses of the village were better, the Sound Four would have never breached the village's security and would have never contacted Sasuke. So many ifs…so many ways in which things could have been better.

And the worse part was that all the other villagers and shinobi seemed to think that nothing bad happened. They still had the Uchiha brat. Under Kakashi's guidance his strength increased greatly. He was already an ANBU captain, and everybody had only good things to say about him. Everybody else from the Rookie 9 were now Chuunin level, Neji was already Jounin. Well, almost everybody was doing good. But now she was facet with some harsh facts. She just received a mission report from Team 8. Shino and Kiba were doing an excellent job, but Hinata wasn't the same. After the shock of Naruto's coma, she lost all her desire to live. She was just a shell of her older self. She became the same insecure 10 years old girl. She was performing badly on all her missions, she didn't practiced with her team anymore, and her behavior concerning her family's opinion towards herself didn't seemed to matter anymore. She read the entire rapport and asked the person in front of her about the girl:

"Are you sure about this, Kurenai?"

Her team leader answered Tsunade with a sad voice: "I'm afraid that all of this is true, Hokage-sama. I love Hinata as my own sister, but in the last month she just shut herself to the world. And this shows itself in her abilities as a shinobi."

"I never thought things will go this bad" Tsunade was now pondering the situation and was thinking on a way to help the poor girl. "It seems the girl took all this a lot harder than any other anticipated. I had no idea that she cared for Naruto with such intensity."

"I always knew that she had a crush for him, but I must admit that I never expected something like this. But on another level, I actually understand a little why she is acting like this." Kurenai continued thinking on the first time she meet Hinata.

**Flashback**

Kurenai was heading towards the Hyuuga compound. She was a team leader for the first time. Her team consisted of Aburame Shino, an genius from the Aburame clan, the clan who used bugs to do their bidding, Inuzura Kiba, from the Inuzura clan, some of the best trackers in the village, and finally, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata. She always hated that stuck up clan and their 'I'm so much better than you' behavior. And now she was summoned to the Hyuuga clan. '_I really hate those damn big clans that think they own the entire village. Maybe they will ask me to give some sort of special attention to their little princess. Hmm…if they think that they can control me they are sadly mistaken. If they want their princess to be handled with golden gloves they can keep her in a compound to play with all her dolls, not send her to became a shinobi_'. Her thoughts were interrupted when she arrived at the compound entrance.

"I'm here to speak with Hiashi-sama" she told the guard with a harsh tone.

"Ah, you must be Hinata-sama's new sensei", the Second Branch member said with a little smile on his face. "Hiashi-sama is training in the dojo with Hanaby-sama. Right this way, please" he continued leading the way between several big houses and beautiful gardens

'_This Hyuuga guys may be stuck up bastards, but they have some beautiful gardens_' she thought to herself while she was following the guard towards the main dojo.

"So little Hinata-sama will fallow Neji's footsteps and became a shinobi as well…" the guard continued trying to make some conversation.

"Yes, she is my new addition to my team" Kurenai answered with a bored tone.

"I hope she can manage to do as well as Neji-san. Maybe some change from the compound will be good for the good girl. Kami knows that she deserves the break from all of this." The guard continued more to himself.

This actually got Kurenay's attention "What do you mean by that?"

"What? Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking out loud. It's not my place to say anything about Hyuuga problems" he said in his defense, regretting his error. But he recovered fast and continued on a more happy tone "Anyway, I think that you will soon see that you made a good choice by selecting Hinata-sama for your team. She is such a good girl. And the spitting image of her mother, Kami rest her soul"

"Her mother died?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Lady Hyuuga died when Hinata-sama was only six. The little girl was never the same since then. Even Hiashi-sama changed from that moment. Maybe he saw a lot of his wife in his first borne daughter, but even his relations with his family became colder in time. He is no longer the man we knew five or six years ago. And some of the old wounds never healed, not even after all this years." The guard stopped all of a sudden. "We are here."

"Thank you for the guidance…and the talk" she said on a nicer tone. '_Maybe not all of the Hyuugas are stuck up idiots._' She thought to herself while entering the dojo. Ohh, how wrong she was. She was greeted by a tall man with dark hair and those cold, pupilles eyes of every Hyuuga clan member. By his side was a little girl in a Hyuuga fighting stance. She seemed to be the mirror image of her father, and her stance seemed to be quite good for a girl of her age.

"You must be Hinata's new sensei" Hiashi addressed Kurenay without further introduction or a greeting of some sort.

"Yes sir, I'm Yuki Kurenay, the Jounin sensei of Team 8. I understood that you requested my presence here, Hiashi-sama, but if you want me to show some favoritism towards your daughter I'm forced to tell you that I will treat all my students the same and…"

Hiashi stopped his sparring exercise with Hanabi and never let her to end her statement. "You misunderstood the reason for which I requested your presence. I think that an explanation will be in order."

"It will be for the best.", she answered without knowing what to think no more.

"I'm not a man of many words, so I will make this short. From her lack of skill ant her overall progress in the Jutsu of the Hyuuga clan, it's obvious that she isn't fit to rule this clan. I will entrust her in your care. You are free to treat her as you please." He continued with a harsh tone.

Kurenai was taken by surprise by Hiashi's statement. "Ok, if this is what you want, I will watch over Hinata from now on, but are you sure this is alright? Hinata is a member of the main family…working as a Genin may cause her to be surrounded by death…"

Hiashi gave her a cold stare that sent chills down her spine: "Do what you wish with her. Hyuuga doesn't need her anymore. A loser in ability to this five years younger Hanabi. She is not my daughter any longer."

He continued on the same emotionless tone. "This is all what I wanted to tell you. You may go now. You are in our way"

"Yes, Hiashi-_sama_" she couldn't hide the spite in which she said the honorific from his name. But what saddened her the most was the sad face of the girl that stood at the exit of the dojo. '_The poor girl heard everything his poor excuse of a father said about her. She looks so…broken. Don't worry little one, I will do all in my power to make sure you became a damn good shinobi, even if this will be the last thing I do._'

**End Flashback**

"Tsunade-sama, you should have seen the way his father treated her. He told in her face that she wasn't his daughter no more, not worthy enough to be a Hyuuga. And yet she found the strength to move on, by borrowing some strength from the last place I could think of. She always watched Naruto, even if she never mustered to courage to speak to him or even befriend him. But he saw his determination and she tried to copy him in everything he did. And she really managed to get over her problems. She became a damn good shinobi, but in the same time her unilateral bond with Naruto became stronger and stronger."

"I didn't think that he can have such a strong impact on one of his friends." Tsunade said thinking on the blond boy. "I had to stop her access to his room. The poor girl spent almost all her free time at his bedside for the last five months. She seems to cry all the time when she's in there. I honestly don't know what to do with her."

Kurenai had to put all her will in her next phrase "I'm sorry I must say this, Tsunade-sama, and believe me when I tell you that this is one of the hardest things I did in my entire life, but as a team leader of Team 8 I'm forced to ask for her removal from the team. In her current state of mind she has became a liability for the team. I think that she needs some free time to think tings over and I hope that she can get over this dark period in her life."

"It pains me greatly, but I'm afraid I must accept your request", Tsunade told her with a heavy heart. "I really hope this will not have a worse effect on her" she said looking directly at Kurenai

Kurenai answered without a second thought: "Myself and her friend will make everything in our power to help her go through this, Tsunade-sama. I hope that with enough time..."

Both women were startled when Shizune entered the office with a shocked voice and fear on her face: "Tsunade-sama, you must come quick! Neji has brought Hinata…she is bad…I don't think she will make it…i…"

"What the hell do you mean by this? Shizune, get a hold on yourself and tell me what happened." Tsunade commanded with a voice that didn't leaved room for interpretation

"I think that the Hyuuga put the Caged Bird Seal on Hinata. Neji brought her as soon as he could, but she is already to old for this, and I don't know if she can make through the night. Her vital signs are deteriorating as we speak and nobody seems to know what to do ."

"Lady Tsunade, if you don't do something I'm afraid that we will lose her…" Shizune continued, still trying to catch her breathing.

"This will not happen on my watch. Shizune, lead the way!"

"Y-Yes, Lady Tsunade" Shizune answered with a weak voice while all three women stormed out of the office and headed to the hospital as fast as they could

"I don't believe that that Hiashi-teme actually did something like this. If this girl doesn't make it I will have his head on a silver platter." Tsunade muttered for herself.

The other women knew better than saying something while Tsunade was in one of her legendary fits of rage. Shizune was actually being dory for Hiashi, if her daughter was to die for that damn seal. She knew that in the last months Tsunade and Hinata became very closed, and he could see both of them staying for hours at Naruto's bedside.

When Tsunade arrived at the hospital things weren't looking good for the ex Hyuuga heiress. After several hours Tsunade managed to stabilize her condition, but the girl was still in a coma. When she exited the Intensive Care room that was housing Hinata Shizune, Kurenai and Neji were all waiting for an update on Hinata's situation.

"Well?!?" Kurenai was the first to break the silence.

"She will survive. Barely. I still can't believe those animals did this to her." She said while fixing Neji with a cold glare. "You", she said while cornering Neji and put one of her hands on his neck she left him high in the air, while pushing him with his back on one of the walls: "You will tell me everything that happened and how she ended sporting that damn seal. And you will not forget not a single detail"

Neji's usual expressionless façade changed from worry to fright in the span of seconds: "Y-Y-Yes Tsunade-sama. But I'm afraid I don't know everything that has transpired."

**Flashback**

It was almost night and Neji was going home after an extremely hard practice session with team Guy. Even if he was a Jounin, he enjoyed those practices as much as he did in the past, and most of his missions were done in the same fashion as before. Furthermore, Lee and Tenten were pushing him to the extreme each day. Even if each spar with both of them was taxing for his health, he felt that he was improving after each clash. With Lee's help his taijutsu improved drastically over the years, even if his Hyuuga upbringing will never let him openly confess such an absurdity, and Tenten was the only shinobi that was putting his perfect defense to the test. But his thought were interrupted by the sight of his cousin, Hinata. He was curious to see her out at such a late hour like this. If he remembered correctly, her last mission ended in the morning. But then he realized the reason for her lateness. '_Of course, she probably spent the rest of the day at Naruto's side_', he thought. He saw that Hinata was the most affected by the blond's health problem. He had been surprised to see just how much good his mear presence in the village did to Hinata. After his 'accident', she returned to the old shy, insecure Hinata, a sight he hoped never to witness ever again.

"Hello, Hinata. What are you doing? Back from the mission I see?" he started the conversation with his cousin and he adjusted his speed to remain by her side for the rest of the walk home.

"H-Hai, Neji-niisan. The m-mission ended this m-morning, b-b-but I c-checked on N-Naruto-kun's a-apartament, y-you know. I w-want everything to b-be in o-order when h-he recovers f-from his c-coma. I spent t-the rest of the day at t-the h-hospital." She said with a soft voice.

Her answer did nothing to calm Neji. Damn, even her stutter was back in her voice. And she seemed pretty much depressed. He hoped that she will recover in time and became the cute, happy girl he ended up admire. He couldn't actually admit this, but he was actually praying that Naruto will recover from that damn coma. "So, how is Naruto this days?" he asked not wanting to look to interested in the matter.

"Ano, he is f-fine. All t-those operations ended, but the d-damage to his skin is still e-extensive. Tsunade-sama told m-me that e-even i-if he recovers from the c-coma, h-he will never see again. It s-seems that t-the damage to his c-chakra system h-has never been s-seen b-before. All the s-specialists were amazed by this, b-but it seems they can-t do a-anything a-about it. It seems that he will always b-be in pain i-in that area. And even i-if his hair grew again, i-it isn't blond again. All his h-hair is white." A small smile appeared on her face at that point.

"Why are you laughing?" Neji asked her, seeing her smile for the first time in five months.

She started to fidget with her fingers and answered in almost a whisper "W-Well, I t-think t-that he actually l-looks cute l-like that" she answered a bewildered Neji

Neji couldn't stop his laugh and said to her "I don't know what to say about this, but. I can't imagine Naruto with gray hair."

They continued the rest of their walk in silence, both deep in thoughts. When they arrived at the compound, a guard announced them that they were waited by the rest of the clan in the clan in the big dojo situated in the center of the compound.

When they arrived at the dojo, they were shocked to see that the entire clan was gathered there. One of the elders form the council addressed them: "Hyuuga Hinata, you have been summoned here to answer some of the claims that were addressed by some of the other members of the clan. First of all, it seems that your overall progress in your clan techniques has stagnated, if not regressed in the last 6 months, as is your progress as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. What can you say in your defense?"

"I'm s-sorry if m-my actions disgraced our clan. I h-have n-nothing in my d-defense." she said with her head bowed before all the members of the clan

One of the other members of the Council continued with a harsh tone "Your behavior is not fitting for a heiress of the Hyuuga clan. You discace us and yourself with every single action you make. I don't think that you are fit to rule our clan anymore. I say that you face your sister Hanabi in a fight for the supremacy of the clan." His statement was met with approving voices from all the other members. Only some of the Second Branch members didn't approved this openly, but what could they do? Their hands were tied in this kind of matters. Unfortunately, only Main Branch can make this kind of decisions.

"I-I don't t-think this w-will be necessarily. I willingly step d-down from my position of heiress a-and will let my s-sister became the n-next heir to the c-clan." She continued with the same defeated attitude.

"Good, this will settle this matter. We have however another problem to address. It seems that in the last several months you have spent more than enough time with that Uzumaki brat. Our clan can't be associated with that freak. From this moment you are forbidden to approach that freak's room."

"NO!" her shout shocked all the clan members in the room. She continued while staring at all of them and talking with a strength she never knew she possessed: "I know that you can take my birth right and stop me from becoming an clan head, but you can't stop me from visiting Naruto. I will still go to him as much as I can, even if I have your accord, or not." She ended her statement and looked at their faces and waiting for the storm to come. She didn't had to wait long.

One of the Council members recovered from his shock and told her with a cold voice: "Who do you think you are to tell us what we can or can't do, little girl. You will fallow our orders or be banished from the clan. And you will also receive the Cage Bird Seal". At this statement many clan members voiced their disaccord on this matter, but the will of the Council couldn't be denied.

Hiashi spoke for the first time: "HInata, I hope you understand what you are doing. If you fail to comply to the wishes of the Council you will marked with the Seal. And at this age this is a very dangerous thing for any member, especially for such a weak one as yourself. You will also be banished from the compound, under orders to never return. Are you ready to give up on this stupid crush for the Uzumaki kid? Chose your words carefully."

Hinata looked in her father's eyes, looking for a sign that wasn't there. She didn't need to think much about this, so she answered, not breaking eye contact with Hiashi: "If getting the Caged Bird Seal is the only way for me to remain by Naruto-kun's side, then so be it. I refuse to fallow the Council's orders. I will never give up on my Naruto" she continued without a stutter in her voice, and filled with a new kind of determination she had never felt before"

Hiashi left the room as she ended her answer. One of the Council member remained behind to perform the sealing. Hinata's screams broke the silence of the night. When it ended Hiashi realized that the sealing was complete and his daughter was probably already in a coma. He stood near a near wall, trying to stop the trembling of his knees and trying to fight some tears that were streaming on his face. This night he wasn't able to save one of his daughter's life. But he will make sure than Hanabi will never suffer the same fate. He will make sure she will have all the help he can give her. He will probably be forced to double the practice sessions…he just hoped she will understand this…it was for her own good.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a serious Neji. "Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but it seems that the sealing is complete, but nobody will allow me to take Hinata to a hospital. Can I take her ther now? I'm afraid she will not last the night if we keep her here."

Hiashi recovered his composure. "Very well, do as you please. Make sure they understand that she is not to return here under any circumstances. She is no longer a member of this clan. Dismissed."

**End flashback**

Two days have passed since Hinata recovered from that coma that resulted from her receiving that accursed seal. Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai were in her room at the moment. She was still weak, but was recovering at a steady pace.

"H-Has Naruto-kun's condition suffered a-any changes while I w-was…indisposed?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Pfu…indisposed?!? I think that is a way to look at the fact that your clan tried to kill you for stopping you from visiting Naruto" said Tsunade while trying to calm herself and not break something in the room.

"T-they did that b-because I was w-weak. They h-had all the r-right to…"

"Don't you dare to say something like that." Tsunade almost yelled at her.

When she saw that the girl lowered her head, she sighed and continued with a softer voice; "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you are not helping me here. You are not weak…damn, it took a lot of guts for you to stand up for your convictions. Not many will do the same in your place. I'm really proud of you, Hinata. I really am", she said while putting her hands through Hinata's dark blue hair. This really help Hinata and calm her a little.

Tsunade didn't know how to continue, but she knew that sooner or later she will eventually find out about her demotion from her team "Hinata, I don't how to tell you this, but I'm afraid that I must pull you out from active duty and from Team 8 for the time being. I hope you will understand this…" she looked at Hinata and saw her expression changing and tears coming from her eyes.

She tried to stop her tears, but all those things just build up inside her and she couldn't take it anymore "I-I'm sorry f-for t-this. It's just that I-I'm so weak and I f-failed my t-team and…I think it w-will be b-better if I q-quit being a s-shinobi a-and…"

"You will stop right now. Do you realize what you are saying? What will Naruto think if he would hear you talking like this?" If she thought that this will calm her down, she was sadly mistaken. Her crying just intensified. Tsunade was looking for something to calm her down, when all of a sudden she realized that she could actually pull this off. She already spoke with Jiraiya and he agreed to pay all the money for an A-rank mission(it seemed that those damn books earn him some real money) for Naruto to have a personal assistant at all times. She just needed to raise the pay a little.

"Hinata, from what you know you can't return to your old place"

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama, I-I understand."

Kurenay joined the conversation at that point. "I will be more than happy to share my place with you, Hinata", she said hoping to see a ray of hope in her sad eyes.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Kurenai" answered Tsunade. "Do tell me Hinata, do you still have Naruto's apartment's key?"

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama. I t-take care of the f-flowers there and w-wipe the dust from t-time to time. I w-want everything to be ok when N-Naruto will recover."

For both Shizune and Kurenay this was news, but Tsunade just smiled at her answer. "Well, I think it will be best for you to use that apartment for the time been." She could see a little smile on Hinata's face at this news, and she was so happy for the decision she was about to make. "Furthermore, since Naruto should have an personal assistant at all times, you will receive payment for the 5 month you spent at his side, and you will continue to be paid for your invaluable services. The pay the Council is ready to part is that of a normal C-ranked mission, but Jiraiya was able to raise the sum to a A-ranked mission, so you should be able to look out for yourself. I think you will be just fine"

"Y-You don't need to d-do this for m-me, Tsunade-sama.", Hinata said while wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing really. And you should put yourself on your feet as soon as possible. I can assure you that being my personal disciple will take a big toll on you."

At this statement Shizune, Kurenai and even Hinata gasped fro air and asked in the same time: "What?"

"You heard me. You will be my personal student. I know for a fact that you have near perfect chakra control, so it will best for you to try your luck in the medical field. But my teaching will not stop there…I think that in several years you will have all my medical knowledge, as well as my strength." She actually smiled at that notion. It will be a shock for an enemy who thought that he will face a user of the Gentle Palm technique being able to turn a tree to splinters with a single blow. And she knew that she was able to do this…it was just a little different technique than that Jyunken style the Hyuuga used all the times, only that the chakra is not released in the target's body not even after the hit made contact.

Tsunade continued, now invigorated to see a smiling Hinata: "And if you became a medic nin you can spend more time in the hospital and better help Naruto recover after he gets up from his coma. But enough about this. It's already late and you need to rest. We will come visit you tomorrow."

"Get well soon" they all wished Hinata as they all left her alone.

"I-I will." She answered while thinking about all the things that happened in the last days…

"Well, that was fun, don't you think" said a voice that made her jump from the bed. When she looked at the window, she could clearly see the owner of the voice, and it was no other than the Toad Sage, or Ero-Sannin, how Naruto dubbed him.

"Jiraiya-sama, t-this is quite t-the surprise" she told him while trying to cover herself in the sheet of the bed as well as she could. The rumors about his 'data gathering' made their way even in the Hyuuga compound, and some of the tings she heard about the perverted Sannin weren't actually nice.

Jiraiya actually started to laugh when he saw the girl's predicament. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I can assure you that it wasn't my intention. I just found out about what those Hyuuga fools…no offense…did to you and I wanted to check on you to see hoe you are faring."

"N-None taken", she answered with a low voice. "I-Is this the only purpose of your visit?" she asked while cursing herself in her mind for the harsh question.

Jiraiya didn't seemed to mind that at all as he continued on the same jovial tone "Actually it wasn't. I just want to tank you for all you have done for Naruto and for being here for him and not giving up on him even after all his time. I came here from time to time and I almost always saw you at his side…and in a way I was relieved that he will have something at his side. You already know about his…problem with his little tenant, don't you?"

Hinata saw where this was going and answered him on a more serious tone: "Yes, I know."

And yet you still care for him. Damn, after all you did the last couple of days, I think 'care' is actually a soft word" As he saw that she didn't answered him, but was blushing and lowered her face trying without any chance of success to hide her now bright red face, he continued with a smile on his face, but on a more serious tone: "Well, they are some guys out there that will stop at nothing to get their hands on Naruto, and is my job to make sure they don't. But I must spend much time working on my spy network to make sure I find out in time about any attempts on his life. But is god to see that you are at his side. It will make my absence much more bearable. While I'm gone you should watch out for anything out of the ordinary and go to Tsunade or me if you feel that something is off."

"Y-You can count on me, Jiraiya-sama." She said with a clear voice.

"I know I can, dear, I know I can. I also want to congratulate you for becoming Tsunade's new student. From what I knew she wasn't keen to have a new pupil after Shizune. I think she sees something in you. But you must know that you must give 110% if you want to succeed as her apprentice"

"I will try, I'm just sad that I will not be able to be at Naruto's side all the time…"

Jiraiya put up one of his big smiles, that should announce her that he was up to no good, but unfortunately for her she didn't knew the Pervy Sage for a long time: "Actually, I think that I have a way to help you with that. How are your chakra reserves?"

"Well, I should say that are medium sized, but I have a great chakra control so I can use most Jutsu without any problems."

"Great. This is just I wanted to hear. I just want to tell you to never use this Jutsu on a large scale, but at a smaller scale you shouldn't have a problem." He said showing her the hand signs required for the Jutsu. "Come on, give it a try with a small amount of chakra", he said hoping that this would work.

"Hay", Hinata said without hiding the excitement from her voice. She made all the hand signs required for the Jutsu, putting almost 20% of her total amount of chakra in it, and finished by saying the name of the Jutsu. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**". And all of a sudden an Hinata clone appeared at her side, happy at the real Hinata's success.

"Well done, Hinata. I see you are a natural. But don't overdue it. When the clone will be dispelled you will receive all the info it accumulated in time. Furthermore, you can use them to speed up the time you use to learn something, but at your actual level you will be able to create only 4 clones at a time, without the fear of running without chakra. But now you will be able to train with Tsunade and watch over Naruto at the same time. A word of advice though…never send a shadow clone to study with Tsunade…she will kill you if you do that"

Hinata gulped at that notion. "I w-will keep that in m-mind" she said while sending her clone to Naruto's room. She will dispel it in the morning or the clone will dispel itself if Naruto will come out of the coma during the night.

Seeing that Jiraiya didn't had anything else to do there, he went for the window to leave the poor girl alone to have some well deserved sleep. When he was about to jump, he stopped for a second and said: ""It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"H-hai…" she answered without knowing what Jiraiya meant by that.

Jiraiya looked at her with a serious look on his face and said on a more serious tone; "Kid, I know you went through enough things in the last several days, and I want to tell you that from now on things will be just peachy, but I can't tell you that either…What I can tell you is an old saying of sorts: 'When you have reached bottom, the only way you can go is up!'. Well, I think that's it for now…Get well, Hinata!" he said while jumping into the night.


	5. Awakening

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speach**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

**Flashback…End flashback**…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**I do not own Naruto(big surprise here)**

**Chapter 5** Awakening

Hinata was almost out of breath while trying to dodge yet another never ending rain of rock projectiles thrown at her by her new sensei, also known as Tsunade-hime, or Hokage-sama, even if in the last year and a half of torturing practice sessions Hinata managed to discover almost 50 different names for her sensei, varying from slave driver, hell driven tyrant and many more, but all those appellatives were never voiced out loud, for fear of a near death experience at the hand of her sensei.

If that wasn't enough, it was forbidden for her to use even her Byakugan, or her perfect defense, a new Jutsu she invented with the help of several shadow clones in the last year. But no, the slave driver was pushing her to the limit, and wasn't satisfied until she wasn't even capable to stand up. And that was **only **the practice for the strength increase.

One of her normal training day was usually starting at 5 AM sharp. She will prepare something to eat in Naruto's apartment, usually ramen(she began to enjoy that food, even if it didn't had great nutrient value, but at least was a change for her usual cereals), she would do several shadow clones(her max was 10 now, but knowing that Tsunade pushed her to the maximum each day she usually created only three).

One shadow clone was always at home(she always had a small smile on her face from the day she first realized that Naruto's cozy little apartment became her 'home'), cleaning up the place, watering the plants, doing the shopping from the village and spending the rest of the time reading cooking books, books about gardening, or even some relaxing fictions from time to time. The other two were always at the hospital. One of the two shadow clones was practicing healing Jutsu, and while she was practice them alongside Tsunade the clone was usually deep in research. She was looking in everything related to Naruto's condition, looking for ways to help him when he would recover from his coma. She was sure he will recover, she just knew it. And she will be right there, at his side.

The last clone was at Naruto's bedside all the times. The clone usually moved his body for several hours each day, to keep the blood in motion, and work the muscles, even for little. She knew that those exercises were indispensable for Naruto's health, because after almost two years of inactivity the muscles were almost numb. He would need time to recover from this, that much she knew, but this was helping him nevertheless. She was sure to change the IV all the time, and make sure he didn't miss a thing.

After the practice was over, she would drag herself to his room and spend several hours at his side, watching his peaceful face. Yes, one of her shadow clones was always at his side, but she didn't let one single day pass without watching him. He was still her anchor. She looked at him each night and remembered why she was doing all of this. He was her reason to live. He was the reason for her to cope with all the pain and suffering. She must be strong for him. He help her for years already, even if he didn't knew it yet. Now it was the time for her to pay him back for all his help. She had a new purpose in life. She will help him recover. She will help him get stronger. She will help him to achieve all his dreams. And at the end of it all, she will be there, at his side, for better and for worse.

She looked at her loved one. He was still badly scarred, and his entire face was formed from lairs after lairs of different set of melted skin. His hair was now long, but white as snow. Even the ears and hands sported the wounds from his encounter with that terrible fire Jutsu.

But what always shot daggers through her heart was that damn cloth that was covering his eyes. She knew that the fact he will always be blind will not change the way she feels about him, not even in the slightest, but she had no idea how Naruto will react when he will find out about his vision problem. She spend sleepless nights researching for way to help him get over this disability, but she wandered if it will be enough for him. Anyway, all he needs to do now is for him to wake up and start the slow and painful rehabilitation program. When they will reach that point, they will see where their path will take them.

Tsunade on the other side was feeling great. She didn't had so much fun from the years she was training Shizune, and Hinata never ceased to amaze her. She was the perfect apprentice. She never said no to all the painful training sessions she put her through. Her healing Jutsu was excellent, and she learned all of it at a fast pace(she was assimilating everything she threw at her at a pace of at least three time faster than Shizune or even herself did in her youth.).

And because Hinata was…well, Hinata, her bedside manners were excellent. Actually, to damn excellent for her own good. From the moment she took a place a nurse and beginner medic nin inside the hospital, she quickly became the most sought medic in the hospital. Everybody was wiling to be treated by her. And because she was an extremely beautiful women of almost fifteen years old, some youngsters were starting to come to the clinic only to be treated by her. And the fools keep on coming even after Shizune and herself took maters in their own hands and took them on for extremely long and painful physicals. Most of them got the picture, but the most hard core were still coming back for seconds. She prayed each day for Naruto to recover, and to see how Hinata felt for him. Maybe when they will be an item they will finally admit defeat. But until then, she and Shizune were still playing the god old watch dog routine.

She was a natural even when it came to something research related. She seemed to have a knack for this kind of thing as well. Damn, several times she actually beat her to the punch on discovering a new antidote or a better way to apply a treatment. She could say that she was a little envious on her talent. Noo, she couldn't bee. She was the great Senju Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, the best medic nin in the world, the Fifth Hokage of Konohakagure, granddaughter of the First. It was impossible for her to feel envy regarding the feats of her new apprentice. True, it seemed that every day in which Hinata beat her to the punch in something(and those damn days were becoming more frequent) ended up in a painful and extremely long practice sessions, that ended well into the night and make Hinata look like a human punching bag weren't for revenge, but for her own good.

And today was one of those days. They had a wounded ANBU agent from an undercover mission run by Sasuke deep into enemy territory. After a quick check up she concluded that the wounds were not to severe, and send him to an operating room. Hinata used her Byakugan bloodline and discovered an internal bleeding that she and the other medic nins missed, and saved the poor guy's life in the process. She should be happy for that. Indeed, Hinata just did her job. She told her that she made a mistake and she saved a life in the process. Everything was fine. Everything was just great. It was just a coincidence that today she decided to double the training time. After all, she could take it. It was for her own good.

She put a big evil smile on her face when she saw the look Hinata gave her. '_If looks could kill_', she thought to herself. She look around her to pick up a new big boulder to throw at the poor girl. She still remembered the day she told her that she wasn't allowed to use the Byakugan. That was the first time she could feel a killer intent coming from Hinata.

Of course, it was nothing compared to that killer intent she gave her when she told her that she couldn't use not even the chakra scalpel, her new weapon of a choice, not even that new move she was working at all the time. _'Hmm, rays coming out from her finger and hands. Doesn't look at much anyway' _she told herself the first time she saw her use that technique. If she had time to come up with new techniques, that meant that her training was lax and after she doubled the strength practice

Hinata seemed to give up on her 'extracurricular' activities after that. At least around her, that was for sure. But she didn't actually knew how many shadow clones the girl could create. She ended up hating the day Jiraiya taught her that damn Jutsu. Firs of all, she went through all her scrolls at a much rapid pace and she was actually struggling to kip up with her teaching program. And she had the distinct feeling that she kept some clones training on her chakra control even during the night. She could swear the girl was training for Naruto too judging for the amount of energy she put in her training. But on the other hand, she found a way to be at Naruto's side all the time, and training in the same time, and this was the only way to make her to take her practice seriously.

But this strength enhancing practice session was her only weakness. And not because she was lacking in skill, but because Tsunade pushed her to the limits and she would finish each session only when the girl was in the brink of chakra exhaustion. And she knew that today that time was near. She had several large boulders still remaining intact, one of them almost her height, and was pondering if she would be able to smash that one at this point. Yes, when she was at full power this would not be a problem for her, but at the end of the day and with a smaller chakra pool…But then again, she did make a fool of her today. '_Yeah, she can handle it…probably_' she thought while picking up the large boulder and raising it above her head, preparing for an fifty feet throw.

Hinata on the other hand was also waiting for the next projectile. '_I really hope she will end this fast. I'm almost out of chakra. I also hope she isn't pissed about today anymore. Please, Kami, don't let her choose the big one. I don't know if I can handle that, even at 100%._' One of her eyebrows was raised and her eyes grew bigger when she saw Tsunade holding the gigantic rock above her head.

What really scared her was the fact that even Tsunade struggled to pick up that boulder. '_Oh dear, even Tsunade-sama had problems picking up that boulder. She must also be exhausted as well. This will surely leave some marks…_' she thought to herself while preparing for the contact. But when the boulder left Tsunade's hands she knew that something wasn't right.

When Tsunade threw the big rock, she saw that part of it crumbled in her hands. But what really scared her was the fact that one part of the 'boulder' was shining in the last rays of an setting sun. '_Oh crap…iron core_' she thought before she froze in terror. She wasn't even capable to shout a warning at Hinata.

But Hinata saw the frighten face of her sensei and she knew that something was amiss. She had to act, and act **fast. **She performed the hand signs that were like a second nature to her and spoke the name of the technique: "**Byakugan!**' she shouted while activating her family's bloodline limit. '_Oh, Kami, this rock has a big chunk of metal inside it. I don't have time to even dodge it…_' she thought to herself while entering into the fighting stance of her new technique.

Tsunade watched with terror in her eyes how Hinata activated her Byakugan, but she didn't have the time to dodge the blow. Not even Tsunade didn't got the speed to catch the rock and change it's course. She saw Hinata entering a fighting stance she never seen before.

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou(Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the hand)**" was all Tsunade could hear before Hinata entered her fighting stance and activating her own perfect defense. Tsunade's facial expression changed fast from fright to awe as she saw the ex Hyuuga heiress performing her technique. Hinata emitted chakra from her palms and moved her arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360 degree range of protection for her body. In several seconds the entire rock, stone and metal alike, was reduced to a pile of dust and little pieces, not bigger than one of her fist. And she hadn't got not a single scratch on her. She however used most of her remaining chakra and fell to her knees.

Tsunade rushed at her side as fast as he could. "Are you ok?" she asked looking for visible wounds. Impressively enough, she could find none. "That was some technique you used on the poor rock" she said with a little smirk on her face.

Hinata bowed her head and answered in a low tone "I'm sorry I used other techniques Tsunade-sama, but I wasn't sure I could destroy that chunk of metal without them and didn't had the time to evade…"

"Don't be silly, Hinata" Tsunade said, slightly raising her tone, but Hinata could actually feel the relief in her voice. "I'm glad you used that move back there. I didn't know that that rock had metal in it. I thought that I was just a little tired when I saw that it was a little more heavy that the others. What's with that technique anyway? I didn't see another Hyuuga doing something even remotely similar." inquired Tsunade. "I think this will do for today. Come on, you will tell me on the way to the hospital."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. It's true that nobody else use this kind of technique, that can be use as an attack or defense at the same time, but is actually a technique I invented in the last years. I was never good with the family's Kaiten(Spin) defense technique, and now that I'm no longer a member of the Hyuuga I can't learn the family's advanced Jutsu, so I was forced to came up with one of my own. I will emit chakra from my palms and move my arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360 degree range of protection for my body. This chakra will be also be able to cut through most any target which dares penetrate the protective sphere I create. By expelling a more sharper, stronger and more flexible amount of chakra, I can increase it's effectiveness against more massive incoming objects. It's not complete yet, but I can manage with it at this level. But because I'm not an active shinobi anymore, I don't intend to finish the offensive part of this Jutsu."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked trying to quench her curiosity.

"Well, now you saw the defensive capabilities. But those sharp rays of chakra can be lethal in the hands of someone who can see the chakra paths and the organs of the enemy…I practiced a little with some clones and the damage is just to severe…it can even affect the chakra network, and the damage is permanent…"

"If that's the case, I'm afraid that I must classify this Jutsu as a forbidden one, and you can't never use it at it's full potential."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama", Hinata answered without delay. "I wasn't intending to use it anyway, though some of our 'friends' deserve it." She said with a little anger in her voice

Tsunade didn't failed to notice this "I know, Hinata, but you don't need to think like this. Don't forget that Naruto's life is still in the hands of the council. We can't do anything rushed without thinking at the consequences."

Hinata sighed in defeat: "I know, Tsunade-sama. Now I just pray that he recovers from his coma.".

Tsunade watched the girl deep in thoughts for the rest of the way. When she saw a small smile on her face she was curious regarding the reason: "Why are you smiling?"

Hinata answered while shaking her head "Two days for now it will be his birthday. I just wished he will be here for his fifteenth birthday…" she ended her statement with regret in her voice.

Tsunnade tried to comfort the poor girl "I know, sweetheart, I know. I too want him to recover as soon as possible. But that time will came, I'm sure. We must hold on until then."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She said while entering the hospital wing.

"I need to go to the office to finish my paperwork. Shizune never finish them up for me. I think that is some sort of payback for all those harsh practice sessions I put her through" she finished most to herself, while heading toward the Hokage tower.

Hinata continued until she arrived on the third floor of the hospital, and entered one of the room of the Intensive Care unit. This was Naruto's room for the last two years. And unfortunately it wasn't any sign of improvement. She dispelled the cloned and was relieved to know that nothing out of the usual happened today, In the last years, he entered in some serious seizures on more than one occasions, and almost died for most than a dozen times. Lucky for them, her clone was always on the job, and after half a year of intense training with Tsunade the clone could easy manage any emergency. She always kept at least two clones at his side. In case of an emergency, one of them would dispel itself immediately and worn her. She came up with this tactic after several trial and error situation, that almost ended with his untimely death. She would never risk something like that again.

One thing that really saddened her was the absence of their friends. In the first months almost all of them were visiting on a daily bases, or when their missions and training allowed them. But in time only Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka and Konohamaru continued to visit him regularly, even after two years. Even the owner of Ichiraku ramen Shop and his daughter Ayame visited from time to time.

Sasuke wasn't welcomed there, and never entered his room. Sakura visited him several times in the first days, but couldn't face the cold reality, namely that Naruto was in that condition because Sasuke put him there, so she stopped visiting. Kakashi on the other hand didn't visit the room often, but she could feel him each morning outside his room, in one of the trees that surrounded the hospital from all sides. Sometimes he would stay there even for several hours at a time. She found his behavior rather strange at times, but she didn't addressed that issue.

Her line of thoughts was interrupted by a visitor she didn't expected to see at that late hour. "Long time no see, Neji-san", she spoke with a steady tone.

"Good evening to you too, Hinata-sama" he said entering the room and stopping when he was directly in her face.

"I told you repeatedly to stop using that honorific…" she continued with the same tone.

"And I told you that I will never do it. And I see that you also use honorifics as well, Hinata-sama…At least not as long you are using them as well…I'm sorry if you still think that I was in some way responsible for that day. I swear that if I could do something to help i…"

HInata put a hand on his Jounin vest trying to stop him from continuing: "I know that, brother Neji. And I know that I own my life to your actions after the sealing procedure. But why don't you understand that I will never go back to the Compound." '_Not as long as I still have a choice on the matter.'_ she continued in her thoughts. "Who send you this time?"

"The Council took another vote. It seems that news travel fast. In the last year and a half your medical prowess has increased drastically, and you being the personal apprentice of the Hokage has earned you extra points. They wish for you to return to the Compound. They need you…" he didn't had the chance to end his well rehearsed speech.

Hinata actually started to laugh as he was still trying to finish his statement, but he knew that was a forced laugh, and she was far from happy: "They need me? Are you sure that they don't need to have the apprentice of the Hokage in their ranks? Or a next Tsunade-sama in terms of medical and strength skills? No Neji, I like where I am today"

Neji knew that she was right and kept a polite silence, allowing her to cool off.

Hinata continued: "They really think that because people like me for what I became, if they take me back in, all those people will admire the great Hyuuga clan? They are all wrong. And nothing I say or do will change the way they thing about this thing. But I must refuse, Neji. If one of their demands is still the one that states that I can't visit  
Naruto again, they will never get yes for an answer. I'm really sorry, Neji." She finished with a sad voice.

"I understand, Hinata" Neji said admitting defeat.

"I hope they will not take revenge on you because of my refusal" she continued while approaching the monitor that was showing some slight modification in Naruto's condition.

"Do you really care for him that much? Is Naruto worth all these things you are going through?" he asked while leaving, without even waiting for an answer, an answer he knew only to well.

Hinata saw him leaving, but continued with a soft voice, more to herself: "Yes, Neji, he is worth this and much more. I will do anything for him. And I don't care about him, I really love him with all my heart, and those elders are fools if they still don't understand this." she said while whipping the tears that covered all her face. She was about to create two shadow clones to leave with Naruto until the morning, when she felt a hand grabbing hers.

"Y-You…love…me?...Why?" was all Naruto could say in his weakened condition. Hinata couldn't even move at this sight, and she did something she told herself never to do again. She fainted and fell to the ground, with a big smile on her face.

**NA: **Sorry about the short chapter, but the next chapter will be a little longer, and it will go well with what I have in mind for the first several days of his return…


	6. I was blind

**NA: **First of all, I want to thank all of you for the great reviews. As I was saying in my first chapter, I chose this smaller story in order to see if I can really do this writing thing, and to see some first hand impressions from someone who might read this sorry excuse of a story. I was surprised to see that several readers actually post some reviews, and most of them are actually nice…I was like WTF at this. After the 5'th chapter I think I know how to post new chapters, modify old ones, and read my reviews or editing my first chapter(please don't laugh at this, I DID have this problem in the first day).

Now that I see you really enjoy this story I'm actually sad that I can't make it an enjoyable reading material with all my grammar errors, and my poor vocabulary doesn't help either. The phrase sounds good in my language, but if I don't know the meaning of an word I must change it with a simpler, more common one…is the same with the verbs(in my native language I'm quite good with grammar, but in English…ahhhh!). And I to tend to lose myself in long and boring explanations(like this one you are reading just about now…).

Now I have some free time on my hand and I want to write several chapters on a faster pace, but in the same time I want to brush on my grammar skill…but unfortunately I don't have time to do both things at once, and while the grammar will take a while and I will still learn even at the end of this first story, I will keep the chapters going at an constant pace, but they will still suck on grammar & other stuff.

About the reviews: I thank you very very very much for the nice reviews, but if you see a big, nasty, huge error please fell free to point it out(for example an mistake I do repeatedly, spelling error, you get the point.)

On this matter, I want to thank some readers for their constructive criticism…that advice with the name of the first chapter(did…was…good one), the one with Jiraiya's name, even one of the last reviews…with the muscle of the thong…good one, I was going for him to need some water, but after 2 years he could have problems with his speech too…I didn't thought about that…me bad…I will give him a day to recover…I need him to wine a little in this chapter…or the next?!?.

If you don't want to give advice in reviews, feel free to do it in a message or something like that(if you want of course).

I was reading something about beta readers, but I don't really know what to make of this…i will have to do some 'research' on this matter, Jiraiya's style.

But time is money(not here though…), so onward with the show…

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speech**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

**Flashback…End flashback**…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**I do not own Naruto (big surprise here)**

**Chapter 6** I was blind…

Hinata slowly recovered and saw that she was on the hospital floor. It took her several seconds to remember why she was on the floor. The last thing she could remember was the fact that she was talking with Neji, then he left and she was seeing something strange on Naruto's life signs and then she wanted to leave, but when she was about to create two shadow clones Naruto, probably guessing where she was by the sounds she was doing, talking to herself about her love for him, well he grab her hand and…And then the news actually hit her like a ton of bricks: "Naruto!" she said while trying with all her will to not faint again.

She pulled herself together and in a second was checking his vitals with a thorough medical Jutsu consultation. And when she saw that his body was actually starting to fighting to start working, and his vitals were showing signs of improving, she was ready to faint again.

"Ok, I must think this clearly. He is fighting to recover. I can't do anything rush at this time. First of all, I must call Tsunade-sama here. Yes, that is what I'll do." she was to stressed to notice that she was actually talking to herself again.

She was already heading to the exit when she stopped dead in her tracks. '_No! I cant leave now. What if he recovers and I'm not here? What do I do? What do I do???_' she just stood there for several minutes until she realized that she could do this in a very simple way. She mentally slap herself while making the hand signs for a Kage Bunshin. In a poof of smoke the clone appeared by her side and immediately headed for Tsunade's office. She really hoped that she will still be there at that hour. The hospital halls were already empty at that time.

She went back to Naruto's bedside, but after several seconds she created five more and send them after the first one. She feared that it could be dispelled by accident, and in case Tsunade wasn't in her office, one shadow clone could dispel and she could send others at her place. But she knew that Tsunade was always working late into the night, especially during some days with extended practice sessions.

'_Please Kami, help him recover. I need him more than anything' _she thought wile caressing his pearly white 'cute' hair. She did a mental memo to not say to him that his hair looked cute…at least not at first.

Shizune was in Tsunade's office, watching her drinking from her bottle of sake, and sighing from time to time while looking at Naruto's sheet from the early days of Team 7.

Tsunade look at her assistant and started talking with a monotone tone, telling her the same thing she told her yesterday, or two days ago, or simply put for the last two years: "I still can't believe it. I can't believe that we may never hear that joyful laughter, or seeing him barging in my office asking for another A or even S class mission, while watching me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes…Or him telling me how he will became the next Hokage…I never thought that I will actually miss him calling me Baa-chan.". at this point she started crying and couldn't continue any longer.

Shizune was actually waiting for her to get to this point and went by her side to comfort her. "Lady Tsunade, you know that he will recover sooner ol later. Yes, he will not be a shinobi, but he will remain the same kid that made all our days just a little more bright. I also miss the way he could make everybody happy without even trying, the way he make new friends, the way…"

At this point Hinata's shadow clone barged in the room panting from the effort she made to arrive to Tsunade as soon as possible and told them with a trembling voice: "Tsunade-sama…Naruto…he…he m-moved…he talked…he is unconscious at the moment, but his body really struggles to recover from the inactivity."

"Hinata, are you sure? If this is a joke I swear I will kill you right now" Tsunade spoke while throwing her bottle of sake and jumping over the desk to get to Hinata.

"What…when…how did it happen?" she asked not even bothering to hide the tears of joy that were flowing freely on her cheeks. She just managed to finish those questions when another batch of five Hinata clones barged into the room and started speaking in the same time. She didn't need to understand all the things they were all saying, but judging by the pure bliss each clone had on their face, not to mention the rivers of tears of joy they all sported, managed to finally wake her up from her initial shock.

"We must go to Naruto at once!" Tsunade said while destroying three of the five clones in her hurry to go to Naruto. She already took more than fifty feet she also pull a page from Hinata's book and slapped herself before she use a Shunshin and reappeared in Naruto's room the next second, leaving just a pile of leafs at her previous location.

"Damn, I really hate when she does that" Shizune muttered to herself while picking up the pace and heading towards the hospital. The rest of the clones understood they were no longer needed, so they canceled themselves.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's room, Tsunade was already in medic nin mode and was already doing all the diagnostic Jutsu in the book. "Ok, Hinata, I want you to calm down for a second and tell me **exactly **what happened, and I mean every single detail…" she said while watching a still shocked Hinata.

Hinata gathered all her strength, and while trying to stop the trembling of her knees and remain on her feet, although that was a real feat at that particular moment, told Tsunade all that transpired in the last half an hour: "W-Well, I was talking with Neji, and when he leaved, I saw something strange on his monitor, but after a while it ended, and I wanted to go home, and then he somehow grab my hand…"

"Grabbed your hand? How?" Tsunade asked surprised, while checking if the blindfold on Naruto's eyes was still there. Yes, it was. '_Hmm, what_ _a child I am. _' she berated herself while continuing her consult. '_For a second I hoped that he somehow managed to recover his eyesight. I really should cut it out on those bottles of sake_' she continued her line of thought.

"Ano, I t-think that it was b-because I was…w-well, talking to myself" she continued while fidgeting her fingers.

Tsunade saw that and realized that was more to the story. "It's more, isn't it?" she asked while Shizune barged into the room, but kept the silence, and give Hinata the chance to continue with her 'rapport'

Hinata took a deep breath and continued, hoping that Tsunade will not obliterate her when she will end her statement "I was t-talking to myself, saying that I really love him," she blushed at this part of her story, but continued nevertheless "and then he asked my why I loved him…and then, I kind of…f-fainted" she stopped at that moment looking at her feet.

Tsunade couldn't stop a smile of appearing on her face at that part of the story "Really girl, I thought you left those fainting episodes behind you. You will be of no use to him if you spend all your time around him fainting all the time…" she continued, but when she saw that Hinata was on the verge of crying, she continued with a soft voice: "Anyway, don't blame you for fainting on him. Hell, even I will probably do the same thing if I was in your place. So when you recovered you send for us?"

"Y-yes. I made an examination in the meantime, but I didn't want to proceed with jumpstarting his organs and muscles without your help." She said while looking at the love of her live, fighting to recover from a two years fight with Shinigami(Death God).

"You did well, Hinata. Thank Kami you were here at this hours. Your presence here may just saved his life. Prepare for several hours of hell, ladies. We must jumpstart his body or we will lose him, and this time I don't think he will have the power to wake up ever again. Get to work." She said while sending small jolts of well aimed green chakra blast to his organs and muscles. On the other side, Shizune was doing the same thing.

Tsunade stopped after several minutes and shoot an angry look at Hinata, who didn't moved from her position since she entered the room. "Hinata, this is not the time to fool around. Come here and take care of his tenketsu points. Your role will be vital for his survival" She knew that in a case of a shinobi things weren't as simple as in the case of some civilian: yes, the organs and muscles needed the time to adjust, but also his chakra network. It will take months for him to even to be able to move properly, and even if he was no longer a shinobi, he needed his chakra network at full capacity for his body to be at 100%. The shinobi didn't knew how much their chakra was doing for their bodies, and in the case of an hyper active person like Naruto, things were even worse…

Hinata started to stutter harder and remained frozen to the spot, while fidgeting nervously with her fingers: "I-I don't k-know if I can d-do this…I-I mean, if I m-miss or do s-something w-wrong…I c-can't risk his r-recovery…I'm n-not ready yet…I'm still to w-weak to h-help h-him.." she stopped when Tsunade slapped her, sending her to the ground. To say that Hinata or Shizune for that matter were both shocked was an understatement.

Tsunade recovered her calm demeanor and told her "Hinata, you are a great medic nin. Hell, in several years you will be the greatest in all the Great Five Elemental Countries, or even outside those countries. You trained for the last year for this moment. Put your act together and do your job." she thought for a second what to say next, and after several seconds she though to herself _'Ok, desperate times call for desperate measures…'_, she sighed and continued out loud: "Hinata, Naruto needs your help."

Shizune gave her a 'that was so below the belt blow', but she returned the favor by sending her a 'hey, at least in worked' look.

Hinata got up to her feet and approached Naruto's bed : "I-I…I will do my best…" she said while activating her Byakugan and starting put chakra in all of Naruto's tenketsu points, an titanic work for her, because Naruto's chakra network was extremely well developed for his age. Actually, with the help of the Kyuubi, his chakra system was at least double than most on the Jounin shinobi in the village. Only her father's chakra network was as great as his, well not to mention Tsunade and a handful of elite shinobi. '_Damn, I really must focus on the task at hand. Focus Hinata, your future, as well as Naruto's future depends on this…_'.

Shizune and Tsunade watcher her in silence, seeing the sweat on Hinata's face, as well as the little burns that appeared on her hands. But she continued nevertheless, without even notice the pain '_Your best is much more than he needs, Hinata. He is lucki to have you at his side._' Tsunade mused to herself while returning to her task.

It was almost 11 PM in the night when they finally ended their work and the three girls each took a seat on the couch or one of the chairs in that room.

Tsunade said while healing Hinata's hands: "Ok, we did all we could do to for the moment. Now the ball is in his court." She sighed while at Naruto from time to time.

"I think you to girls should go home now. I will take it from here" she continued while sitting on a chair at Naruto's side.

"No!" both girls said at the same time.

"Shizune, I think Iruka is already worried about you. You really go home and get some rest. But is better if you don't tell him about this for now. We don't want to give them false hopes. Even if his body has recovered, his mind must do the same. And it will probably take a while…" Tsunade told her assistant while remembering how those two get together. Iruka always found time to visit Naruto, and on most than one occasion his visited coincided with those of Shizune. First, they talked about Naruto, Iruka telling her about all his 'feats', including all his renowned pranks. In time, they ended more than some friends, a thing that pleased Tsunade. She knew that her assistant deserved to have a personal life…after all, she spent most of her life on the roads, taking care of a Sannin who never acted her own age, drinking and loosing all her money on gambling dens. Yes, she really deserved a man like Iruka. For her, it was like a match made in heaven…They were kindred spirits of sorts.

"Iruka knows better than worry about me, Tsunade-sama." She retorted. "He knows that I will always put some things before all others. He will understand. Hell, I think he will be here at our side if he knew the last developments. I'm staying and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." she ended her statement looking at Tsunade with a look that told the Hokage that she was fighting a loosing battle.

Tsunade sighed: "Very well, we will take turns. But you, young missy", she said addressing Hinata, "are going home to rest, and that is final!" she told Hinata with a commanding voice that didn't leaved room for interpretation.

"But Tsunade-sama, I need to stay here in case…" Hinata tried to fight Tsunade's decision, but to no avail.

"Hinata, you are near chakra exhaustion from an entire day of training, not to mention 2 surgeries, the last of which lasted several hours and left you drained of chakra and with burns on your palms. What you **need **is to go home and take a good rest. You will need all your energy for tomorrow. Now go!"

"But.."

"No…We will send someone to your house if we see a change in his status. Maybe it will be better for of us to take a break. I will stay with Shizune in one of the next room and check on his condition from time to time…"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" she said admitting defeat and leaving the room, not before looking one more time at Naruto's body. '_Get well soon, Naruto-kun_' was the last thing she thought before walking as if in a trance to her apartment…_'well, our apartment' _she said to herself with a small smile.

1:37 AM. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think at anything. She cursed herself for her stupidity. After two years Naruto actually recovers for several minutes out of a coma…and what is the first thing she does? She faints…_'Damn you, Hinata, how could you be so weak? What if that will mean that he can't recover…NO!!! I must not think like that. He will be fine. He has to be…'_

2:13 AM…'_Why did I created so many damn clones to send for Tsunade-sama. I lost a lot of chakra then. Maybe I could use it better to activate his tenketsu…Or I could still have the energy to create at least another clone to be at his side…_'

2:32 AM…'_I must sleep…tomorrow I must be at 100% if he recovers…But, now he knows what I feel for him…what should I do…what if he can't love me back…what if he rejects me… I hope he will at least let my to help him in any way I can…seeing him happy is all I need…even if he doesn't love me…or even hates me for my stupidity…how can he love me…even he said I was just a dark, weir girl…but he also said she likes girls like me…is he still remembers that conversation we have…I don't think so…Ohh, Kami, I will go insane if I keep it up like this_'

2:48 AM…she was still looking at the ceiling from Naruto's bedroom: '_I think that_ _I should repaint this room…a blue will be nice…like his eyes..._' tears appeared on her pale lavender eyes when she realized that she will no longer see those warm, crystal blue eyes that have the power to melt her heart with every single gaze. _'He will no longer be able to see anything…he will no longer be able to see…me'_ at this point the tears increased in volume, and didn't give any signs of stopping.

2:53 AM…The tears finally stopped. She was starting to remember some of her past encounters with the hyperactive blond.

3:11 AM…3:14 AM…3:15 AM…3:15 AM…"Kuso, I can't take it anymore" she said while bolting to her feet and jumping through the window(the fastest way to the hospital) and jumping from roof to roof towards Naruto's room. She was afraid that Tsunade will see her entering the hospital and will send her home, so she thought to do this Naruto's style. She started climbing the side of the building that had Naruto.s room with the help of chakra. She almost reached the window when someone approached the window, and when he saw her he couldn't stop a smile form his face while trying to help her into the room: "Need a hand?!?"

Hinata froze on the spot for a second and almost fall : _'Damn, I should have used my Byakugan to see if the coast was clear,' _ she thought to herself while grabbing the helping hand entering the room

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama" she said with a soft voice, seeing that Shizune was asleep on the couch, and Tsunade was at her side, still awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tsunade asked Hinata with a smile on her face, while telling Hinata with a small nudge of her head to take a seat on one of the chairs in the room. She gladly complied, thanking Kami that her sempai will allow her to remain in the room.

"So when did you returned to the village, Jiraiya-sama?" she asked trying to break the dead silence that covered the room…

Jiraiya gave her a small grin and answered, looking a little worried at the tear marks on her face, a thing that even Tsunade didn't failed to notice…"Well, I was in the area for the last several days, and knowing it will be his birthday tomorrow, I just hoped…well, I just hoped for a miracle. And it seams that our little brat just pulled one from his hat…"

They all smiled at that. "Yes, now we just have to wait for him to want to recover with hiss own will. We did everything in our power for that…now is his turn…" Tsunade said while trying to hide some of her own tears. She wanted to continue, but she saw an big grin on his ex teammate, a grin that told her he was going to do something crazy. He watched him as he walked across the room and stopped near a now sleeping Hinata.

"The poor girl really is exhausted" he said while picking Hinata and put her on the bed, near Naruto.

Tsunade couldn't stop a small smile. "She went through hell this last hours…after 12 hours of intense training, Kami knows how many shadow clones and after she restarted his entire chakra network, she was on the verge of chakra exhaustion. I don't know how she was even able to make it to her place, or back for that matter.". They continued to look at the two lovebirds in the bed in silence…

After Naruto ended his enlightening little conversation with his Kyuubi tenant, he plunged into total darkness. He knew that he wasn't dead, but he also knew that he wasn't alive, at least not conscious. And he remained like that for what it seemed like an eternity for him. Parts of his discussion with the Kyuubi was still fresh in his memory. And that damn fur ball left him with more questions than answers_…"How is this possible?!?...Can that damn Fox really know my parents?…Is my mother's name Kushina?...does he really fights the Fourth all the time…is possible that an Uchiha can actually control the Kyuubi?...and if he can, how powerful can he actually be?... "_

That was how he spend most of his time in that black void that was his mindscape during all this time. Sometimes he would slip into nothingness, and spend weeks without even notice, but the time he spent 'awake' was a constant torture. He started remembering bits and pieces from his life, and unfortunately for him, most of those memories weren't really nice.

He remembered all those hunting parties with him at the pray the villagers were mounting, especially on his birthdays, and all the time he spent in the hospital after al those 'incidents', usually having broken bones, punctured lungs, lots of bruises and contusions. The medics were wondering how the hell a five years kid managed to survive all those wounds that in any normal circumstances would have killed even a well trained mature shinobi.

'_Hmm, little did I know at that time. All those angry looks. They considered me a monster and wanted to do the world a service by getting rid of me, and the medics also considered me a monster and a freak for my healing abilities. Hard to believe that I own my life to that damn Fox. True, it was also for it's own survival, but besides the Third and his ANBU guards, Kyuubi was the only one that was on my side. He didn't tried to took control at that time, he didn't made my life a living hell how that damn sand demon did to Gaara. Damn, the Fox was actually nicer than all those villagers…at least Kyuubi let me have a normal childhood…well, as normal as any Jinchuuriki in a village full of idiots can have_' he was thinking in one of those moments when he had to think at something just to be sure that he won't go crazy just staring in the void

'_All the villagers hated me. Kakashi, our sensei, only had eyes from Sasuke-teme, Sakura didn't even knew I existed while I was in the same room with Sasuke, hell even the teme treated me as I wasn't even there, but at least, in time, he acknowledged my strength and we became rivals. Hmm, all those cold refusal every time I tried to invite her to a date or something of a sort. Ha Ha Ha! I had to henge into Sasuke-teme to make her talk with me for more than a phrase at a time. And I thought I liked her…hell, even loved her. Now that I think about it, she always put Sasuke on a pedestal, and always kept me down, with every word she threw at me…_'

**Flasback(s)**

Team formation…beginning of Team 7

Sakura: "Naruto!! Move your ass!! I want to stay near my precious Sasuke!!"

'_Hey, at least she knew my name. That must count for something…_'

Sakura(after the accidental kiss): "Naruto, you're annoying"

'_Damn, that was a real beating she gave me. And that little 'accident' with Sasuke-teme…eahhh…better never think about that…EVER again'_

'_Or the time I henged into the teme to have a chance to speak with her…_'

Naruto just trapped Sasuke and henged into him, then went into the park to meet Sakura. After several phrases, he asked her(as Sasuke) what does she thinks about Naruto(him).

Sakura's answer really hurt him, and then he realized that he will never have a chance to win her heart: "Naruto's always getting in the way of my love…and he enjoys seeing me struggle. Naruto doesn't understands anything about me, he's just annoying"

'_Yep, those were the times…'_

Not to forget our first team meeting…

It was Sakura's time to say something about her: "…Things I like: Sasuke…Things I dislike: Naruto…"

'_Eah, at least she knew what she wanted_'

After a mission

Sakura wants to spend more time with Sasuke: "Sasuke, do you want to go do some 'training' together?"

"No!" He answered and continued his trek alone

Naruto saw a great opportunity and took his chance "If you want you can come train with me Sakura-chan…"

She left him behind without even bothering to give him an answer.

'_Damn, even Sasuke-teme answered her, even if it was a big no. She didn't even tried to say something…maybe it was to troublesome to open her mouth and waste energy on me, how Shikamaru would say…'_

**End Flashback(s)**

"_Damn, what's worse is that damn baka Fox was actually right about my infatuation for Sakura. I really really hate that. I wonder what else from what he told me is true…" _ he continued his musing while drifting into the same nothingness that surrounded him from the moment he lost his conscience after the talk with the Kyuubi. 

'_And now I fear is already to late to change anything. All is lost. If that damn Fox was right about my condition, even if I recover, I will never be able to accomplish my dreams. Everybody will hate me, even those I considered my friends. Sometimes I wonder why am I fighting for…I could just…let it go…but then I will prove that baka Fox right…I will prove them all right…NO! I must fight!'_

'_I still have some precious people. I must fight to go back to them. Old man Sarutoby was the first to acknowledge me. I will always remember him. The first man to really care about me…the man I considered my grandfather…I should go to his funeral stone to pay my respects when I recover…And I'll get him a nice bouquet from Yamanaha's flower shop to…that's a promise I really intend to keep.'_

'_And there's old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, yes, those two help me survive one of my worse part of my life. They always greeted my with open arms, even when all the others restaurants didn't. I should really thank them for their help.'_

'_And of course Iruka, the man I consider a big brother and my first father figure in my life…I still remember his words of encouragement, or when he acknowledged me in front of that fool of Mizuki' _

"Naruto, when you finish all of this, I'll buy you some ramen at Ichiraku's! "

"Yeah Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this…"

"Naruto is different…I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker, and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him, he already knows how is it to know pain in his heart. He isn't the Demon Fox anymore, He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village, he is Uzumaki Naruto!"

'_Iruka sensei, I've always took your words to heart. I started to work as hard as I could and I became a better shinobi, and I own all of this to you. When I'll recover from this damn condition, I will take out to ramen someday, this is another promise I intend to keep.'_

"He he…impressive to see through this…The rumors about you are true…Hey, I'll let you be my boss.. In excange...Teach my that Sexy no Jutsu you defeated grandpa' with. Please!!!"

'_Even Konohamaru acknowledged me since the beginning. Hmm, if I recover ill teach more than that sexy jutsu crap…I think I'll show him the Rasengan. And yet another promise…'_

'_Even Kakashi sensei acknowledged my growth in his way'. "_You guys are growing rapidly. Especially you, Naruto. You've improved the most._" _

'_Ahh, the first time I meet Ero Sennin…and show him my sexy Jutsu…' _"Ohh…What creativity!!! You're a genius, kid!!!" '_Yap, a man that sees real talent. To bad that he's also the biggest pervert in the all world…and he even admits it. But he also acknowledged my existence and thought me one of the Jutsu of the Fourth, Rasengan…he trusted me when he said that I can learn it, and I did. I'll give him an pick at my Harem Sexy No Jutsu when I'll recover. _'

'_And not last, Baa-chan. She risked her life for me, she also acknowledged my existence and even gave my the necklace of the First. She said that I will make a great Hokage someday…it seems that this is another bet she lost…I'll probably give her the necklace back…if I still have it, of course…'_

'_And one more I seem to fail to notice before. Hinata-chan. Even if we never spoke for long, every time I saw her I felt something different inside me, but I can't say exactly what. And she always seemed to have a good thing to say to me. She always seemed to be able to make me feel better somehow. When I said to her I was a failure, she said that in her eyes, I was a proud failure. She doesn't know it, but thanks to her and her I was able to defeat Neji. I will find a way to thank her too when I recover'_

They give me the strength to continue. They give my the strength to move on. Another thing that always gave him strength were the voices he heard over and over again. Sometimes it seemed that they are many people around him, sometimes only a few. Sometimes it was completely silence. He couldn't make out what people was saying, but he swore he could recognize some of the voices…some of his friends, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, even Hinata…

But after a time, the voices stopped. And from time to time he could only hear someone crying at his side. And some of the times, he could actually hear them clearly, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself understood. He was wondering if it was real or not. "It can't be real, no way. I mean, Iruka hitting on Shizune…he just doesn't have the guts to really do that. Baa-chan and Pervy Sage crying at my side…yep, Hell will probably freeze before that. But what I really don't get it is why would Hinata cry by my side, or even be at my side longer than everybody else, it just doesn't make sense."

After a while, Hinata's voice became the only thing that was keeping in check with reality. Sometimes he could hear her telling stories about the others, about her training, about the village, about his friends, sometimes only crying…'_Hearing voices should be the first step to madness. Or is this only a way my conscience is fighting this damn loneliness…but why choose Hinata's voice…I must admit, her voice is so soft, and soothing, almost angelic…nope, scratch that…no more angel talk for me…anyway, why her _'

While he was under one of his many musings about this situation, he felt something different. For the first time in a long time, he could feel pain in his body. He could hear somebody talking much clearer than ever before: it seemed that his conscience, taking Hinata's voice yet again, was having an conversation with Neji. But this one was different, he could feel it. He could actually feel the cold…

'_Cold? Crap. I must be dieing. No, I must fight it. I must stay alive. I have so many questions, I have so many things to do…I can't die here, not now. Please, Kami, give me the strength to pull through this…for my true precious people…for me…for my new promises…_'

'_What are they talking about anyway?!? Did Hinata received the Caged Bird Seal? Why? They don't want her to stay at my side? Did she received the Seal because of me? Why would she risk her life for me?...OK, she's coming near me…I can hear her. She is talking about me again. She…__**loves me?**__' _

In that moment he did all in his power to move a part of his body. He felt his hand as if it was on fire, but he put the pain aside. He reached into the darkness and he actually grabbed her hand. He heard her gasp and tried to say something, But the words didn't bent to his will. His mouth was so dry…each muscle seamed to be ripping itself apart from the effort of only saying one word. He had so many things to say to her, so many things to ask her, but most of all, a single question that was burning his very soul:

"You…love…me? Why?" was all he could ask her before his hand slipped and he couldn't move again. He heard her fall to the ground before he returned again into the other darkness, the one that was his house for over two years, if he was to listen to the voices he always seemed to hear.

'_No, not again, I must fight it, I almost had it back then. I must fight with all my power. I must know. I must find out…She really loves my…it wasn't my imagination…all those voices were real…or at least part of them…damn, I must make sure._'

After a while, he was to tired to continue. He stopped and continued to think about Hinata for a while.

'_I saw her even from my times at the academy. She was like my in one way, she hadn't got many friends either. She was rather shy. And she was always blushing and fainting around me…damn, and I thought that she was sick or something…how blind was I to not notice it before? I thought that all of that made her weird, but she was always nice to me, not like all the others. You are so damn stupid, Naruto-baka, dobe, teme.'_

'_In the firs stage of the Chuunin exam, she actually tried to help my be showing me her answers. I thought that it was one of Kiba's pranks. Yup, idiot again'_

'_Or when we were ready for the second stage of the exam, when that crazy woman Anko cut me with a kunai, Hinata seemed to be more concern about my well being that even Sakura, one of my teammates was.'_

'_After my fight with Kiba, she gave me one of her great ointments, even before going to Kiba…I saw Kurenai's face then, she knew something, but she didn't say anything…after all, it wasn't her place to say it…'_

'_Her fight with Neji…She told to all of us that she wanted to be more like my, well, not with this words, and she had the same nindo I have. Come on Naruto-baka, did she actually needed to spell it out for me to actually get it?. It seems that was the case…Hmm, and I wonder why I was so pissed up about her loosing…I even make an oath with her blood to avenge her…but I was blind for not sensing the real reason behind it all'_

'_And finally, before the fight with Neji. I was so depressed, but she managed to increase my self esteem and my faith in me. And what did I do? I tell her that I thought she was a shy, weird girl…I did told her that I liked her, but to late…'_

'_And yet, she still has feeling for me. Maybe in time I fill the same about her. Maybe already do, but I don't know it. These feelings are so hard to understand. I never knew love…how love feels like? I must ask somebody about it…But first, I must get the hell out of here.'_

After several hours he could he managed to wake up again. He could feel the pain and numbness in his entire body, but it wasn't as bad as the last time. He could here some birds singing outside his room, wherever he might be in this moment. But he also heard a small breathing sound next to him. He could actually feel the body heat of another person near him. That person had one of it's hands over his chest, but it wasn't really a bad thing. He actually enjoy it for an unknown reason. And the smell was also nice. He could swear he knew that smell from somewhere, but he couldn't really name it.

He slowly moved his free hand and started to touch the other person. She had soft, long hair…'_Long hair?!? I'm sharing the same bed with a __**girl?!?**_' When he realized that he gasped and retreated his hand as if it was touching a fire.

But his reaction didn't went unnoticed. He could hear a strong masculine laughter that echoed in the entire room and seemed to awaken other people that were probably still asleep judging by all the moans he could hear. Then the person who laughed at his predicament approached him, and said in a all to familiar voice:

"Welcome back, you little brat! We really missed you…"

NA2: Damn, I don't know why this chapter took so long to write…

I'm sorry for all those memories, but it would have take a while to make them into flashbacks, not to mention the fact that they were all to short for that

I made him remember some things about Hinata and ponder this love thing for a while because I didn't want for them to start from scratch.. She knows she loves him(big surprise there), but he too has feelings for her, even if he had a hard time figuring it out…


	7. Now i see

"normal speech"

"**Summons, Kyuubi speech**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

**Flashback…End flashback**…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**I do not own Naruto (big surprise here)**

**Chapter 7** Now I see…

"Welcome back, you little brat! We really missed you…" was all she heard, and only a booming laughter coming from the old Sennin, while she was trying to wake up, but she didn't really wanted to do so, because she had a great dream: Naruto was awake, he told her he truly loved her, she was again heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and she was preparing for her extravagant weeding with the soon to be Hokage. Now, she didn't want to wake up at all. But some things made her change her decision rather fast.

For one, she could swear that somebody was caressing her hair until the loud Sannin started laughing like a mad man. Secondly, she could feel the warmth of another body against her own. And thirdly, her hands were actually hugging that person. Her head was on that person's chest and she could actually hear that person's heartbeats, a sound that was increasing rather rapidly for an unknown reason. And the smell, yes, it was a smell she always associated with her beloved Naruto.

She slowly opened her eyes and was very puzzled to see that this new dream didn't ended not even when she opened her eyes. Somehow, she was in Naruto's room, was sleeping in Naruto's bed, beside Naruto, her head was on Naruto's chest; Jiraiya, Tsunade and even a now fully awake Shizune were staring at both of them, and even Naruto moved his head in the general direction of her face, inches away from her. And then it hit her: Naruto was awake, sharing the same bed with him, and she was actually hugging him

"Eeeekkk!" she screamed while jumping in the middle of the room, even falling to the floor, because her knees didn't had the power to sustain her…the shock was too great for her. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact she didn't faint, as she usually did in more stressful situations like this one. She was on her feet a moment later, her face changing shades of red that would put even a tomato to shame. And the laughing of the other three in the room wasn't helping either…

Naruto's doubts about the person's identity were over after he heard Hinata's scream and she could swear he heard her fall to the floor.

"Hinata…are…y-you ok?" he asked with great difficulty, while trying to pull himself out of the bed, but failed miserably at that attempt. He couldn't move most of his body, just his hands to some extent, but he could do it only with great difficulty and not without pain. But pain he could take it. He felt worse after some of his training sessions with Ero-Sennin. Now he had other things to worry about. But all his thoughts were shoved to one corner of his mind when all of a sudden he was bombarded with questions from 4 different voices:

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Do you n-need something, N-Naruto-kun?"

He must end this sonic torture as soon as possible. "Hey, slow down…you guys!" he said with a slow and harsh voice. "Can we do this…without blowing my ears off?" he continued trying to put more power in his voice, but without much success. "And someone…could you bring…some…water…" he said before the strain on his muscles that were sustaining his head in an upward position stopped fallowing his commands and he was forced to rest his head on his pillow.

Tsunade took control of the situation and began shouting orders left and right "Jiraiya, bring some water. Shizune, bring some food here, but something he could eat in his state. If you can't find any bring some mashed fruits and some natural juice. Hinata, bring some pillows to make him more comfortable."

She was already trying to make Naruto as comfortable as she could with what she had in the room, but she saw all the three that were supposed to be on their way to bring the things she requested still at her side. _'Hmm, they are scared that he will go into a coma again. It seems that none of them want to leave the room. I think it is understandable to a point ' _she thought to herself while putting another pillow under Naruto's head.

"I need those things yesterday, guys. I know that you want to stay by his side all day, but he really needs water, food and some pillows. Now get a hold on yourself and **go!**" she ended her statement on a more demanding tone.

Jiraiya and Shizune were the first to recover from their surprise and found the power to leave the blond for several minutes to bring water and food, but Hinata seemed incapable of any movement at that time, and was watching any movement Naruto made while Tsunade tried to lift his torso into a upright position.

"Hinata, I could really use your help now. Pillows. Naruto. Today!" Tsunade was forced to tell her again while waving a hand between her eyes and the object of her affection. "Come on Hinata, this time he isn't going anywhere. We already waited for two years, I think we can do without several minutes."

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama", she said and went into another room, but was back in under a minute with almost a dozen pillows and helped her sensei to make Naruto more comfortable, and to put him in upright position, making it much easier for him to speak, drink and eat, although he will still be on IV for at least several days. He would need to start working his stomach as well, so he'll will have to eat some mashed fruit and other vegetables, and some soldier pills for a faster recovery, concerning his physical, but also the recovery of his chakra network.

Soon Jiraiya was back with the water, and Shizune was back after several minutes as well, so in fifteen minutes Naruto already drank the water, some natural juice and was having difficulties in swallowing some kind of paste with an awful taste.

Naruto was making faces with every single spoon of that awful stuff, but Tsunade was adamant in her position, and Naruto was forced to comply, but mentally hoping that the idiot that made that thing Tsunade and the others seamed to call 'food' will rot in the pits of Hell for all eternity.

'_Really, I knew that hospital food tastes like crap, but this is on another level. Even my cooking is better, and I had to change the cooking pot after every time I tried to improve my skills in that, but I still failed miserably, I could add, to cook something for myself_.' he thought to himself before swallowing another mouthful of that abominable thing. He could actually feel some strength returning to his body, but he wasn't able to move most of it anyway. Several glasses of water later, he could say that the foul taste in his mouth was almost gone

By the end of the torture session Tsunade called feeding, he was able to speak, even if his voice was still weak.

"So, what's with the two years you was telling Hinata a few minutes ago, Baa-chan? You were joking, right?" he asked with a pleading voice, hoping that she will actually tell him that he didn't spent two years of his life in a hospital bed, recovering from wounds inflicted by the one he considered his best friend, even a brother…

"No, Naruto, I'm afraid that what I said early is sadly true. You were in a coma for the last several years. Your wounds were extremely severe. I'm ashamed to admit, but we had doubts about your recovery, even after the surgery was complete. We almost lost you several times, but you are a tough kid, Naruto. I'm glad you didn't quit on us."

"I can't do that, Baa-chan. I have much to many things to do before I check out", Naruto

Answered with a small foxy grin on his face, but his facial muscles were so sore from the disuse that even that was painful for him, so he had to let it go after several moments.

"I'm sure you have, squirt," Jiraiya took over from there, because Tsunade was to depressed knowing that the news she will have to tell him will probably send him into a strong depression, and in his condition, that will be a bad thing for his recovery.

"However," Jiraiya continued, 'for the moment all you have to do is to take it easy. The next several months will be critical for your recovery, and also your future.'

"How bad is it? And please, give me an honest answer, I don't want to be pampered or anything. I can take it." The silence was deafening. "That bad, huh?" he continued, bowing his head and sighing heavily.

"It's not entirely like that, Naruto", Tsunade answered him with a trembling voice.

He could actually hear her crying. _'Crap! This must be serious. I don't think I ever saw her in this condition' _he thought_. _He actually had a little smirk on his face when he realized what he actually thought. '_Saw! Funny, it seems that I can't actually __**see**__ anything', _he mused to himself while making the effort to put his hands on his face and felt a cloth covering his eyes. But what really got his attention was his actual face. He could feel little bumps all over his face, like several layers made up his skin that had holes in them all over the place…

"It seems I won't win any beauty competitions in the near future" he said trying to make it like a joke, but his voice recovered the seriousness quickly and put the next question, the one that was real important for him: "What's wrong with my eyes, Tsunade?"

She knew that the question was on his lips, but she was praying that he could somehow spare her the torment of answering that question. Life wasn't fair, it seemed. He also noticed the fact that he didn't call her Baa-chan on his last question. '_He probably knows something_' she thought before giving a sigh and thinking how to make this as little painful as possible. But she knew that she wasn't that lucky.

"Naruto, I think that is better to let me finish telling you everything related to you health and what happened to this point, without further interruption. You can ask any other questions after I'm done."

"Ok, I can live with that." He said in resignation, preparing for the worst.

"When Jiraiya brought you to us, you were already in a bad condition. It seemed your body was already trying to recover from some serious wounds, wounds that Jiraiya thought that were made by a Chidori. However, even if part of the wound was healed, there was still a lot of internal damage. But the most severe trauma was the one to the exterior…almost 80% of your body had severe burns, and it took us several days to heal those wounds alone. And above all, it seemed that your own accelerated metabolism and your phenomenal healing ability were no longer present. We didn't find an answer to that question not even until today" at this point she was interrupted by Naruto's mumbling...

"I think I know the answer to that…" he said under his breath. "That damn fur ball tried to kill me and stopped healing my wounds." At this he could almost feel their surprised faces, but that really scared him was Hinata's gasp.

"Hinata?" he asked with a trembling voice. '_Damn, I forgot that she was here. I hope that she won't make the connection with the Kyuubi. If she does she will probably hate me like all the others. Not even her love for me can't survive something like that._'

"I'm sorry for my reaction, Naruto-kun, but I d-didn't knew that you call the Kyuubi no Kitsune fur ball. Doesn't he…I don't know, mind that?" she asked while realizing the mistake she did. '_Kuso, he thought that his secret was still safe. How can I explain that we all know about this? This can't be good_'

"Here goes that theory", Naruto said with a breaking voice, seeing all his hopes shattered. _'Somehow, she knows. But how? And what she thinks about me now? That's not a brainteaser. She probably hates my guts. But then, why is she still here?' _Naruto was thinking how could she probably know about this, and more importantly, how this changed the way she saw him. Somehow, that seemed to be the most important thing for him to find out.

Jiraiya somehow realized where Naruto was going and jumped in before Tsunade could explain things to him: "Relax, Naruto, Hinata knows about the Kyuubi. Actually most of your friends know about this for over two years. It was a decision of the council. But you know, I don't think this changed the way they looked at you, they still visited your ass even after the news, and some are still coming to visit you even after two years."

"Really? You really don't hate me Hinata?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun. In my eyes you are a hero. And many of your friends think the same thing. And those who don't…the Hell with them, they don't matter…" she said with a determination and conviction that shocked all the room occupants.

Naruto actually give her a real smile "Thank you for your words, Hinata. You don't know how much they mean to me!" he said, and Tsunade almost thought that the boy would start crying, if not with the problem with his eyes. Naruto gathered his courage to ask her something else: "Hinata, now that you know everything about that damn Fox, you still stand by all those words you said to Neji the first time I woke up?"

Hinata smiled and answered without hesitation, but with a small blush on her face, knowing to well that both Tsunade and Shizune knew exactly what he was referring to: "Yes, Naruto-kun, that thing will never change! And with time, it only grew stronger."

Naruto gave a small sigh of relief "I'm glad to hear this. And I think we will have to talk about this later. There is much I must tell you."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, we will talk later. We have all the time in the world to do so…" she said smiling, but with little concern in her eyes. '_He knows. He remembered all I said. But if he doesn't like it? What if he rejects me? Oh, Kami, I really hope that will not be the case…_' she thought while fidgeting slightly

Jiraiya felt left out on this conversation, but at least saw that the kid seemed to be quite relieved and happy after Hinata's answer, "Yes, Naruto, but can you elaborate on this…fox trying to kill you thing?"

"Sorry, Ero-Sennin, one thing at the time. I think you should continue with your medical report, Baa-chan", he said looking in Tsunade's general direction.

"Yes, Naruto, but I also want to make some things clear about some of the decisions that were made after your…'accident'" she continued, but stopped briefly hearing Naruto's small growl at her calling his injuries by the hand of Sasuke an simple accident...

"Anyway, you will always have some visible marks on most parts of your skin, but now that you are awake even your skin will heal in time, and in some years most of those wounds will not be visible anymore. My estimation is that five years from now, after your chakra system will be back online and your regenerative abilities, your normal ones, I mean, also kick in, even those problems will go away. But there is still the problem with your eyes, Naruto. I don't know how to say this to you, but whatever I tried for them was not enough. Your chakra system is somehow changed in that area, as if after a serious trauma, but even the fire technique wasn't powerful enough to accomplish that. Those pathways are open, not closing, not healing, just somewhere in between. I don't heal the damage, nor can I make an implant in that area…the chakra system will not allow it."

"So I'll be blind for the rest of my life…" he concluded with a defeated voice.

"NO! That will not be the case." Hinata said with conviction that nobody in the room knew she had.

"Naruto, for the last two years I was always by your side, and I started training with Tsunade-sama as a medic nin. I also did extensive research on alternative ways to aid someone with your disability. As your personal nurse, I already constructed a program that will help you enhance al your other senses for you to adjust to your blindness. And after you will bring your chakra system to 100%, you will be able to use one technique that will help you feel with your chakra everything around you. In time you will be able to sense everything around you for as long as you want, and with practice you can increase this area of 360 degrees vision. It will be hard to master, and impossible for someone who relies on his vision for help, but if someone could it, then that would be you, Naruto-kun", she said without a single stutter.

"Wow, Hinata, you really thought about this thing…" said Naruto in pure amazement.

Even Tsunade was a little puzzled about the last technique Hinata mentioned. "I must say that even I am a little surprised about that last part of your statement, Hinata. But where do you find this new technique? I also researched a lot in this domain, and met a lot of experts in this field, but none mentioned any kind of new type of research being developed in this area."

Hinata blushed a little at this and answered Tsunade with a soft voice "Actually, Tsunade-sama, you couldn't hear about something like that. You see, I always had a problem with one of the family's technique, namely the **Kaiten (Spin, Rotation) " **so I looked into the clan's library to any help I could find, and I found a scroll that was more than a century old, from some of the founders of the clan, even before they came to the Fire Country and helped some of the most powerful clans in this land to create a great alliance, now known as Konohagakure. Anyway, it was said that this great founder of our clan had a huge chakra reserve, so he actually could sustain a **Kaiten** indefinitely, and was trying to find a way to actually 'see' outside the dome of chakra, without actually using his eyes. And he managed to do that by releasing a small amount of chakra into the area around him. Everything in contact with his chakra would have a different signature, even if it were only an air, water, dust particle, or even other larges objects. And in case of something alive, and therefore with a chakra system, even a weak one, things will be much more easy."

Even Jiraiya was amazed by the idea "You know, kid, it can actually work."

"Yeah, yeah, but I think that we all forget something here. I'm not the smartest kunai in the pouch, and not only this thing sounds extremely hard to master, but I also think that it requires a lot of chakra control…and we all know I really suck at that." Naruto tried to think this thru and not raise his hopes too high, in case he will never be able to use that technique…

Hinata was a little taken aback at his statement "Yes, Naruto-kun, it seems a hard thing to do, and we can try this at a later time, after we have al the other senses sharpened, but I really think you can do it, I'm sure of this. And I can help you with chakra control as much I can. In time…"

Jiraiya started to smile at this: "Kid, before you say no to this, we must hear your part of the story about the sudden change of heart of the Kyuubi. If things are how I think they are, I can assure you that chakra will not be a problem for this, nor the level of control. But first, let us continue to present your standing here for now. You, know, you seem to take things too lightly...you are probably in shock and you need to think things through. Maybe tomorrow…"

Naruto started to laugh heartily at this part "You really don't understand me, Ero-Sennin. For a moment I thought that I would die. I was in a damn emptiness for what it seemed to be an eternity. I didn't know if I was still alive or dead. I knew the extent of damage I suffered, even the problem with my eyes. The damn fox made sure I was aware of that from the start…the Kyuubi probably thought that I would loose faith and let go. Now I see that fur ball was actually right. But in all this time I also had a lot of time to think. I thought that there is place for me to return to; I thought that my friends would probably leave me, especially if they found out about my little tenant. But somewhere along the way I started to think about what was really important to me. I wanted to become a Hokage for people to finally acknowledge me, but I realize now that is was all wrong. I wanted to be Hokage for the wrong reasons. I don't care now about other people who don't like thinking about me. Now I want to live only for my precious people. If in time the others will became my precious people, I will live and fight for them again."

" Until then, I will do anything in my power to recover and take care of my real special people. So blindness is not the end for Uzumaki Naruto. It's just a new bump in the rode. And knowing I will not fight alone, and will always have you by my side, makes the journey much more easy. You know, when I was in a coma I could hear all your voices. You were all coming to visit me, but in time only four voices remained, Baa-chan, Shizune, even Ero-Sennin, but the voice that always was there, the only constant during all this torment, was Hinata-chan's voice. For a time I didn't knew what to think. Was it the first step towards insanity? Was it the voice of my own conscience that was fighting with insanity and the complete loneliness? Hinata-chan, sometimes you were only crying, and that was very often I must add, sometimes you were telling me all this things about the world, about our friends, about you, sometimes you would just read from books and medical scrolls, or just tell me to never stop fighting and return to the real world."

At this time he actually made a pause to catch his breath. "Hinata, for the last two years, you were my lifeline, my only connection with the real world, the only one that always told me to fight on, even when I was feeling so damn depressed. You are the only one responsible for the fact that I'm still alive. But now I know that it was all true. Everything I heard was true. You did love me, you received the Cage bird Seal because of me, and I wanted to return to at least thank you for all your sacrifices you did for me. But anything I could say will not mean anything compared with all you suffered for me." He continued in a broken voice, almost crying, but without the usual tears.

Hinata was also in tears, as all the others, but had to tell him that he didn't needed to do any of that: "Naruto-kun, it all worth it to see you alive and well. I would have made any sacrifices for you. And in a way, you already repaid me more than enough" she said to him.

"How so?" he asked trying to understand her reasoning.

"Well, for one, you are back, so all my work was not for nothing. And second, after I was no longer an heiress of the Hyuuga clan and had nowhere else to stay, I kind of…stayed at y-your place…" she said while blushing, but also with a smile on her face. This also raised some laughs from the others as well, including Naruto. But when Naruto stopped and frowned for a second, she thought she did something wrong…

"Did it upset you that I used your apartment, Naruto-kun? I'm sorry if that's the case, I will move out as soon as possible if…" she said with a trembling voice, believing that Naruto wasn't real pleased with her living in his apartment.

He put up a smile to try to calm her "No, Hinata, it's not what you think. I was thinking that when Sasuke left with those damn Sound nins, I kinda left a mess in there. And the food in the fridge…not to mention that it was a small apartment. It probably seemed so small and dirty to you. I wished you didn't have seen it like that, that's all. You see, that is the problem. You are so great, and I'm just a poor guy. And now I'm blind and I probably look like a freak, and it will be hard for me to find someplace to work to sustain myself. Not to mention all my enemies, the way people look at me because my little 'tenant'. I had to go blind to see how much you mean to me and how much you love me. I've seen you many times, but I never dared to approach you. You were the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and I was just a poor orphan, and the vessel of the Kyuubi above all. So I never hoped that we would have something between us, nevertheless that you could actually feel something for someone like me. I saw all the signs, but I misread them all. But now, it is to late…Hinata, you deserve much better than…well, this…" he said while moving his hands around his body in a way so she can see his condition.

"Here you are wrong, Naruto-kun. I think I know better than anybody what I want or what I need. You say that I saved your life. Well, Naruto-kun, you also saved my life, even if you didn't know it. My family always looked down on me, and thought that I was worthless, and that I couldn't change. But when I saw you determination, and your will of never giving up, I also became stronger, fallowing in your footsteps, never giving up, and always recovering from every fall. Your nindo became my own as well. During the Chuunin exam you gave me hope…I was able to change a little back then. And before the fight with Neji, you told me that I was a dark, weird girl, but you really liked me. Do you mean that?"

Naruto gave her a little smile. "I didn't know you still remember that day. I was so depressed, but you somehow managed to make all my fears go away. I owe that victory to you, Hinata. But back to your question, I don't think I like that type of girls anymore…"

"Ow…" she said with almost a whisper, while bowing her head and looking at her feet, tears glowing in her eyes.

"No!" Naruto continued with a happy voice "I think that in time, without even noticing it, that feeling evolved into something else, something much stronger…I think that I actually ended up loving that type of girl…"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at those words, and without even thinking, she hugged Naruto and told him with a soft, but steady voice "If that's the case, Naruto-kun, and you really meant what you said before, about trying to repay me for my help, all I want is for you to give us a chance at this…nothing more…"

Naruto smiled and returned the hug: "I think I can live with that, Hinata-chan, I really think I can live with that"

"Ahh. True love. Isn't this beautiful? I think that I just found the idea for my next book" Jiraiya said while writing in one of his notebooks, that he usually used for 'research' purposes.

Hinata blushed heavily, but didn't left Naruto's embrace this time. Naruto was too happy to even care about the Toad Sennin. Tsunade on the other side had no problem whatsoever to smack the old pervert on the back of his head, and take his notebook as well. After several good laughs, they settled down again, and Tsunade felt that it was the time to continue.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are ready for the last part, I think it's time to continue with Naruto's report. I think I already touched all the things regarding your health situation. I think it's time to see where do you stand in regard with your old job as a shinobi and your actual status. First of all, the council agreed to pay all your medical bills, and to provide you with non-stop protection, not to mention a paid nurse to watch over you at all times, including in the time you will use to recuperate. They will also provide for your all being, and you are free of all your duties, and you can live in the village, keeping you apartment for as long as you want. Considering that Hinata will receive an A-rank assignment pay, money will be no problem for you, not to mention the pay you will receive for wounds received in the line of duty as a shinobi…I can say for sure that you will not have problems in that aspect. I already arranged for an extra bed to be send to your place as soon as you wake up, so Hinata may stay there to be able to watch over you at all times."

Naruto realized that there is more to it than this and wanted to know all the truth "Baa-chan, from this point of view at least, everything seems to be too good to be true. What's the catch?"

Tsunade sighed before continuing, "In return for your protection and well being, I had to make some concessions…"

"Like what?" Naruto asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the rest of her answer

"They wanted to forgive Sasuke for his betrayal and reinstate him as a full ninja…"

"I understand. Well, is actually better this way…" he said in a calm voice.

"What the Hell can you say this. They also wanted to make the existence of the Kyuubi public knowledge, but in the end we just told all your friends. They thought that this way Sasuke's betrayal and his attack on you was somehow triggered by you…"

"Never mind, Baa-chan. At least I know I didn't waste the last two years, not to mention the fact I lost my eyesight, well, is good to see it wasn't for nothing. At least I completed my mission…we brought him back. What about the others? They were facing so damn powerful enemies…"

"They were all ok, Naruto. You were the only greatly injured that day. All the others made full recoveries"

"It's good to know," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Now I think it's time to tell you about my side of the story, from the moment Sasuke transformed me into a human torch…"

"Naruto, please…" Hinata said with a shiver…

"Sorry, Hinata, it kind of slipped. Anyway, after that I was a little groggy…I saw Kakashi-sensei came and take Sasuke, as well as Ero-Sennin after a while, but all of this were only some things Kyuubi allowed me to see, I was almost dead. I don't hold against Kakashi the fact he let me behind. He did the right thing. Anyway, I was too beaten up for him to be able to move me. How did you do it, Ero-Sennin?"

"It wasn't easy, kiddo, I can assure you. But I think you are deviating for the subject. And do you want for Hinata to be here while you are telling this?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Hinata was ready to leave, but Naruto hold on her: "Yes, I want for her to understand as much as she can, and I trust her completely."

"Ok, this is fine by us" Tsunade decided that she had no problem with Hinata being here. After all, she was her personal disciple, and she also trusted Hinata, especially now when she discovered that Hinata actually saved his life, by always staying at his side, or keeping a clone on watch…

Naruto started his story again: "Anyway, I was in the sewers where the Kyuubi cage was, but this time it was the Kyuubi who summoned me there. And that damn Fox actually tried to kill me when I got too close. When it failed, he used his chakra to fight my own, also stopping the healing process at the same time. I think this is also what's responsible for my problems. The thing is that he actually won the battle with my chakra, and let me live only as a whim of his. And he actually started to tell my all this stories and why wanted to end his contract with me…"

Jiraiya was dazzled "Kid, I can't actually understand how the hell was that damn Kyuubi ready to sacrifice itself just to get read of you…"

"But the Kyuubi couldn't die like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that I wasn't the only vessel the Kyuubi had over the time. And after the vessel died, his chakra would dissipate, but in time will came back together and he will be complete again, in another plain of existence, until another powerful enough shinobi will summon again, to use it for destruction or to capture it and trap it inside another vessel."

"And you really believed all of that? You are childish, Naruto" Jiraiya told him with a little smirk on his face. "He was messing with your mind more probably…"

"I think that he had no reason to lie to me. But for your sake, I'm ready to make a little test. I will say some of the things he told me, things I can't possibly know otherwise, and if those are correct, you will at least hear the rest of my story…"

"Deal" he said while sitting on the couch. Somehow, he had the distinct feeling that it will be best for him to listen to the kid.

"First of all, have you ever heard of the Rikudou Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths?"

"Those are only fairytales Naruto, nobody believes in something like that…" Jiraiya said while shaking his head…

Naruto also shaking his head "When I'll end my story you will also believe. But this thing isn't actually thought in schools, isn't it? Anyway, I will use another example: It is true that one of the oldest of the Uchiha in the history of the village is Uchiha Madara?"

"True, but you could also found out about this for the history books, and…"

"Ahh, this is becoming boring…you know that I really suck at history…I think that is the time to bring up the big guns: Is it true that the Fourth used only half of the demons chakra, because it was the only way that I could use the Kyuubi's chakra, and that the sealing Jutsu he used, Shiki Fuujin, will curse the soul of the user to battle the target of the Jutsu for all eternity, inside the Shinigami's (Death God) stomach?"

His question was met by total silence. Naruto smiled at that: "I'll take this silence as an yes. Tell me, Ero-Sennin, who else besides the Fourth and you knew about this?"

"None, not even Tsunade" he said in a soft, muttering voice…

"I think this next question will be best answered by our resident Hokage, but mark my words, Jiraiya, if you also knew about this and didn't told me I will be very disappointed in you: Is my mother's name by any chance Kushina?" He could hear both Sannin actually gasp at this question in surprise…"So it seems you both knew", he said with sadness in his voice.

"Maybe you had your reasons for keeping this from me. I least I hope that you have a damn good reason for not telling me something like this. I mean, I thought that my parents abandoned me when I was a child for being a monster. I had to hear the truth from a damn Demon, that they were great shinobi that died with honor protecting their own village and their precious people…"

Tsunade had tears in her eyes again. "Naruto, I'm really sorry about this, but your father had many enemies and he thought it will be best for you to not carry his name until you are ready to protect yourself from harm. He left specific orders for you to receive your heritage when you will be 18 years old. It was also an SS secret and nobody knew about this. When Danto and the others tried to make the secret about the Kyuubi known to all, I also wanted to make all known about your father and your heritage. But this stopped them, and we choose to reveal the truth about it to the your friends…if they had to find out about the Kyuubi, they will also find out about the fact that your father is none other than Minato Namikaze."

Naruto seemed deep in thought for a second. "You, know, this name actually sounds familiar to me, but I can exactly know why." He mused more to himself. At this point they all sweat dropped. A second later, they were all laughing their hearts out. "What did I said?"

"Kid, you…were…correct. You really…don't know squat about…history," Jiraiya said while trying to speak between long periods of unstopped laughter.

Hinata was the first to recover from the surprise. "Naruto-kun, Minato Namikaze was also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha…"

"Huh…?" was all he could say before another wave of laughter hit all of them.

This time was Jiraiya who recovered first. "You are killing us kid. Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash, was my apprentice, Kakashi's sensei, and was also famous for one of the most powerful techniques known to men, a technique he used to single handedly win a war for us, a war with the Rock Village. That feat earned him many, many enemies. That technique was called **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique).** But he was also known for another feat: he was known as the Fourth Fire Shadow, or Yondaime Hokage, or simply put, the Fourth."

Naruto was speechless at this point. "My father was The Fourth Hokage?". And then it hit him: he tried to picture his hero, and without the whiskers marks, the resemblance was quite visible. His favorite spot was on the mountain with his the faces of the Hokages, on his father's head. "I hate that damn fox more than anything. It was playing with me all the time. It knew about this but only told me that my parents both died in the fight with him, but 'failed' to mention that The Fourth was actually my father. I really hate that thing…"

"Now you know, kid. Your friends know as well. But it will only be made public on your eighteen birthday. Until then you also need to keep it under the lid. Your father had a lot of enemies, and the last thing you need is more idiots trying to kill you on your tail" Tsunade told him.

"But you should tell us the rest of your…'discussion' with the Kyuubi"

Naruto prepared to tell them the rest of that story. "So, as I was saying, after the Kyuubi won the battle and was ready to finish me off, even if it risked the chance of Akatsuki taking hold of it forever, killing it in the process, the Kyuubi, thinking that I have no chance in Hell to get of this alive, started to tell me about itself and the Akatsuki, more to torture my than help me in any way. But first of all, it told me why he didn't want to help me anymore. He told me that I was an suicidal moron, that even my parents, and the Fourth would have been ashamed of me, if they knew that I spent most of my life trying to look good in the eyes of some people who hated my guts, or did everything in my power to please some idiots or a certain pink headed girl…ahh, it seems that even Kyuubi noticed something I failed to notice before…" he said with a sad look.

"Better late than never, kid, that's something I always said" Jiraiya felt compelled to add at this point.

"Anyway, Kyuubi told me that it help me heal in the past when I was hurt and almost killed by the villagers or some crazy shinobi, because it wanted me to be strong enough to fight a certain man…it wanted revenge on the guy that tricked him into attacking our village and who was indirectly responsible for it's imprisonment inside me…And it seems that Kyuubi also had a soft spot for being in the spotlight. As the Kyuubi, it was the most powerful Bijuu in existence. I, as it's Jinchuuriki, was to become the most powerful vessel in the world. If I was to became famous, so was the demon I carry…instant fame and immortality in the history books. To say the Fox was pissed when I blow it all away and chose to not protect myself against Sasuke's attack, hoping that he would stop it before it hit me, that will be an understatement…Kyuubi saw all his dreams go away and actually went mad for a while…" he actually put a big grin on his face at this point.

"Honestly, I didn't knew the fur ball can enter into this kind of tantrum…it was strange to say the least…"

"So, what make it change its mind about letting you live?" Tsunade asked, the curiosity getting the best of her.

"The Kyuubi started to tell me the story of its life. It seems that in the beginning there was a great beast, named Juubi, which threatened the very survival of the human world. And then, a true hero rose from the shadows. He battled the monster, but when he discovered he couldn't actually kill it, he did the next best thing: he sealed the beast inside him with a strong Jutsu, and spent the rest of his life trying to come up with a way to destroy the immortal monster. That man was known as Rikudou, or the The Sage of the Six Paths. He was revered by his peers and seemed to be God-like in their eyes. When his time came, he somehow managed to split the monster in nine different entities made of chakra, each with it's own power and personality, but not by far as strong as the first Bijuu…they were imprisoned in another dimension, but from time to time, they would escape to wreak havoc on the human world. He left his two sons with two specific tasks…fight the Bijuu when the Demons appeared in the real world, and try to bring peace to all humans. The sons also had the power to imprison the Bijuu into human vessels, imprisoning them for a while and weakening them when the vessel died. They also possessed the capability to summon a demon from it's world, and trap it in a new vessel, or use it to their will, if they were powerful enough to use the gifts The Sage left them."

At this point he took a little break, and drank a glass of water before continuing. "What a fool that Sage was. He had complete faith in his sons and their descendants, but after all, they were only humans, so some of them were weak and some of them just bad to the bone. One of those people was a certain man called Uchiha Madara. He had a score to settle with Konoha, and he use his advanced bloodline to call the Kyuubi from it's home and controlled it to destroy Konoha."

"The Kyuubi was controlled by this Madara? But it's just to damn hard to believe this. I mean, it's hard to think that he is still alive…but in a way it makes sense. I mean, I was there in the night of that fight. Minato was more than a match for the Kyuubi, but it seemed to guess all our movement, like it somehow possessed the Sharingan, so in the end your father was forced to seal it away inside you…" Jiraiya spoke, but remained deep in thought.

"That is correct. My father knew that someone is controlling the Kyuubi, but he also believed in the old legends and realized that it is more at stake than the village's survival. This is why he used this certain sealing technique, even if he could use others, some of them even harmless to the user. He knew that in the future we will need al the power we can get to fight this new bad guy, so he sacrificed his life for me to use the power of the Kyuubi to stop Madara and his crazy plan, whatever that might be. But he was a fool to entrust me with this power. I failed him, and in the process, I have failed the entire world…I was not fit to use this power. I was to weak to even stop Sasuke"

"Naruto, don't think like that. All is not lost yet. In time, you will overcome all this obstacles you now face. You just have to work harder than before to do this…"

"I will try, Ero-Sennin, but I can't promise anything. I've already learned my lesson: I will make only promises I can actually keep. But I didn't told you the really bad news yet…" he continued with a monotone voice

"There's more?" both Jiraiya and Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I know what is the game plan of Akatsuki. They want to unite all the Bijuu again and unite them, creating the Juubi all over again. And I also think that Madara is somehow connected with this organization. He is the only one who posses this amount of information about the Bijuu."

"This is madness. Having that much power will make someone nearly God-like. And all Akatsuki are either crazy or just plain evil to the bones. We can't allow this to happen." Tsunade said while looking at Jiraiya for advice.

"That isn't the real problem, Baa-chan. You see, Kyuubi thinks that even that crazy guy, Madara, or any other member of that damn organization, isn't powerful enough to control the Juubi, and if he releases the Ten Tailed Beast on us, we're all dead. This is where you enter the picture, Ero-Sennin."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" he asked looking at him with a curious look on his face.

"Well, we really need to come up with a plan to stop this. At first, I thought that with me dead, the Kyuubi will also die and he will no longer be able to finish his plan. But if the Kyuubi is correct and it can't actually be killed that easy, we will actually help Madara with his plan…So you all must hit the books and come up with ways to see what part of this story is true, and which isn't. Nobody will actually believe us without proof, so it is up to you Ero-Sennin, to put your spy connection to work. Find out if there were other Jinchuuriki along the centuries, or how the Akatsuki are imprisoning the Bijuu and how they intend to merge them together. And while you are at it, try to find other Jinchuuriki, and warn them about the dangers. Until we have some solid proof however, we can't be more specific about the warnings. The Akatsuki doesn't know that we already have information about their endgame, and is better for things to stay like this for the moment."

"Yes, you are right. Nobody will believe some story coming from the Kyuubi, even if it seems true at this point. Jiraiya, I will give you several days to wrap up any business you may have here. After that, you will hit the road and find out anything you can about this organization, and about other Jinchuuriki. I will hit the books with Shizune and find out anything I can about this legend. It seems that is already noon. We will leave you to alone for the time being. We will return at the end of the day. It will also be better if we keep the news about Naruto's recovery secret, at least until I can manage to increase your security, or at least the overall security of the village. Akatsuki members can't be allowed to take you." Tsunade said while already moving towards the door, closely fallowed by Shizune and Jiraiya.

"Agreed!" Jiraiya also said. "And again, it's nice to have you around, kiddo'!" he said without trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

Jiraiya was almost out the door, when he stopped dead in his track. "Naruto, I almost forgot. About the Kyuubi, after it tried to kill you, what happened to it?"

"Well, the fur ball said that it would no longer help me heal or even lend me its chakra. But the Fox is still there, just sleeping or something. If the Akatsuki gets to me it will be extracted from me. But the Kyuubi said that it will not help me again until I can prove that I can do some things on my own, without it's help. And I can't remain the same sucker and a doormat for everybody to step on me, and I should also fight for my own happiness and stuff. But why is this important?"

"Well Naruto, your biggest problem with you was your abysmal chakra control, and that was only because you had to control your chakra and the Kyuubi's in the same time. But now that the other chakra is out of the way, you don't have this problem anymore. Damn, knowing how much you managed to improve the control over the both chakras, I could say that your chakra control will be almost perfect. You could do anything you want. And, furthermore, your chakra network remained intact. So when you will be at 100% you will have the same amount of chakra you had when the Kyuubi was lending you his chakra, only this time it will be only your chakra. The only downside is that when you reach that point, you will have to increase your reserves the old fashioned way, without the use of the Kyuubi. But if you use the Shadow Clones you can do this hundreds of time faster than any of us…"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in disbelief

"For Kami's sake, Naruto. You are telling me that you still hadn't figured out the full use of your Shadow Clones not even now? But you have been using this technique for over a year…its your signature move for Kami's sake… -sigh- you really are dense sometimes. Ok, here it goes: You can use some clones to train: if you use two clones you will train twice as fist, if you use ten, you will learn ten time faster, and so on. So all you must do is to get up on your feet. After that, even an dense idiot like yourself can master that sensing technique in no time" he said letting them alone.

"Oh, gees, Ero-Sennin, I love you too…" said Naruto in a mocking tone, making Hinata's smile even bigger.

After Naruto remained alone with Hinata, they continued to hold each other for a while without saying anything. Naruto was the one to break the silence "So, now that you heard all these things, do you still want to do this?"

Hinata answered him without a second thought "Of course I do Naruto-kun. And as long I'm at your side, none of those Akatsuki guys will harm you. That's a promise." She said with a little laugh.

Naruto also smiled "Well, this is good to know. And after I recover my mobility and master that technique, we will fight them together" he said but stopped when he felt Hinata leaving him and going to a corner of the room.

"It's something wrong, Hinata-chan?"

"Not a thing, Naruto-kun. But as Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama said, you have to recover your health as fast as possible. And knowing that it's already noon, it is time for you to eat again" she said with a little giggle.

Naruto shivered when he realized at what kind of food she was referring "Oh Kami, I really hope you aren't referring to that foul stuff I was poisoned earlier with…" he said without hiding the disgust from his face. "I rather go back to being comatose than eating that stuff"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but you must eat it. It is quite healthy and will help you recover faster." She said while trying to feed it to him, but without much success.

"You know what, Hina-chan?" he said finding a way to get even on her for torturing him with that food from Hell, "It hit me that you haven't eaten anything today as well. I think you should try this as well. After all, it **is **a healthy meal" he said with an evil grin plastered on his face

"O-Ok, I think I can d-do this, if it will convince you to it, Naruto-kun" she said while taking a mouthful of that stuff. The next second her face was so red she actually thought it will explode from the blood pressure, and she was actually glad that he couldn't see the disgust on her face while she spit it out in a napkin and threw it into the trash can in the corner of the room, all the while trying to get rid of the foul taste with several glasses of water...

"So, how was it?" Naruto asked with a victory smile on his face.

"I-It was actually pretty god, Naruto-kun" she lied without conviction.

"Hinata-chan, you should really take some lessons about lying and stuff like that. You are awful at it." Ha said with a mocking tone.

Hinata actually gave him a little punch in his shoulder before continuing. "I will, Naruto-kun, after you eat your meal"

Naruto muttered something unintelligible, but wasn't ready to give up just yet…_'Ok, desperate times calls for desperate measures._' he thought to himself before going for the kill.

"So, Hina-chan, you really love me, don't you?" he said while using his most angelic voice, a voice that could melt even an iceberg.

"O-Of course, Naruto-kun" she said with a soft voice, failing to notice Naruto's foxy grin.

"And you also said that you would do anything for me, right?" he continued using the same tone.

At this Hinata finally noticed his grin and answered him with her own angelic voice "Of course, Naruto-kun, and I would do anything for you, especially after you will finish your meal…" she said with a small giggle.

Naruto finally admitted defeat. "You are evil, you know, Hinata-chan?" he said, but without malice in his voice.

"I am when I must be, Naruto-kun, I am when I must be!" she said while feeding him the 'food' and mentally feeling sorry for her love.

"When you will be able to eat other food, I'll promise I'll cook you my special recipe Miso ramen, what do you say?"

"Hinata, you are really torturing me, you know?" he asked her with a whiny voice. He received only a giggle in return.

"But I will hold you to your promise."

"I never go back on my word, Naruto-kun. This is also my ninja way." she assured him

After the 'meal' was finally finished, and a couple of glasses of water later, they just sat together and talked. Hinata sent one of her clones to bring her something to eat for her as well. And they spent all day just talking, while holding hands. And they were both mentally praying that this day should never end. It was one of the happiest days in their young lives for both of them. And they were just happy to sit at each other's side and just stay there in silence, together.

When Tsunade and the others returned, they were both sleeping with a smile on their faces, and they didn't wake them at all.

Jiraiya actually had a moment of genius and put on one of his huge trademarks grin, a grin that usually meant only trouble. "You know Hime, I think I will stay here for another day. And I know just the thing to do. But I will require your help for it."

"It better not be some damn perverted plan of yours Jiraiya, or Kami help me, but they will pick up pieces of you from the entire village from years to come…" she said while watching the old pervert with an inquisitive eye…

"Ha, ha…nothing of the sort Tsunade, believe me. This is what I have in mind…" he trailed off and Tsunade was actually pleasantly surprised by the old fool's plan. When Jiraiya was finally done telling her his plan, both went separate ways to put in motion, with a kind of determination they hadn't felt in years.

**AN Ok, I admit, it isn't one of my best chapters. But it was boring to say again thing that were already said in previous chapters, and I wasn't really happy to say all those things again. I tried to make it a little bearable at the end, but I don't know if I succeeded. I will try to make the next chapter more funny, to raise your spirits after this one. **

**On another point, I don't know how much free time I will have the next weeks to work on this fic, so I will probably update a chapter at several days. I also need to find a way to bring them into the Hyuuga compound, a 'must be' in order to put my idea in motion…I really dread that chapter…it will be probably worse than this, and a little farfetched as well, but it must be done in order for this story's plot to advance **

**I will also try to work on a deal with a beta reader, to fix some problems with this fic, so you may have some good surprises as well. **

**PS: Keep your expectation low and everything will be fine **

**BN (Beta Note) GAH!! So much filler!! I hate you Kishi for coming up with all that "Juubi" crap!! Also anyone else has that weird feeling that the Uchiha and their Sharingan are some sort of a taint from Juubi? Especially since Sharingan resembles Juubi's eye more than it does Rhinnegan? (Would explain why all the Uchiha seem to be such dicks…). Anyway, this chapter has been beta read and edited by me, **_**The Konoha's Booze Hound**_** and any mistakes of grammatical nature remaining can be blamed on me…my excuse is the fact that I was drunk… See y'all next time! **


	8. Happy Birthday!

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speech**"

'_thoughts' ' __**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

**Flashback…End flashback**…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

**AN…**authors note

**I do not own Naruto (big surprise here)**

**Chapter 8** Happy Bithday

The entire village was a buzz of activity, preparing for the celebrations that were to be held during the day, but most importantly for the Festival that will begin in the evening and end the next day. But everything was worth it. Some were preparing for this special day for months now. Even the shinobi of the village were having a free day, the only ones who really worked on this day were the unfortunate guys on guard duty, and the ANBU that supposed to keep everybody in check. Everybody else was celebrating the day in which The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi, thus saving the entire village. It was also a day to remember all those fallen heroes who sacrificed their life on the line of duty, for the good of their families and also for the good of the village.

But it wasn't a day for mourning. Yes, all the heroes were remembered, but it was mostly a day of celebration, a day to be happy for all you have, for your friends, and even for the fact that you were still alive, thanks to the work of the entire shinobi population of the village, and all those unnamed heroes who did this thing a reality. All missions outside of the village were stopped; it was a day in which you will celebrate among your friends and family.

It was again 10th of October, a day of happiness for most, but sadness for few. Naruto was one of those few people who didn't appreciate this day. It was a day in which most people remembered that he was still the vessel of the Kyuubi, and that the Demon still survived in some way and is still inside their village. So it never was a happy day for Naruto, trying to hide form an angry mob of drunken villagers bent on making his day a living Hell.

He almost forgot that this was also his birthday, although he never celebrated it anyway. The least thing he wanted was for the villagers to see was his happy face…that would push things to the extreme. Not even his apartment was safe during that day…he spent most of his birthdays hiding in obscure and dark alleyways (although this proved to be a mistake on several occasion, and almost ended with a visit to the hospital), or on some rooftops, hoping that the idiots that will most likely break the door of his apartment and destroy everything in sight, will at least not burn the place to the ground. He was really lucky the Third always took care of the repairs and he will still had a roof over his head after the 'party'.

But this year, this date had another sad meaning for him. It was the day his parents died fighting the Kyuubi. It was the day his father, The Fourth Hokage battled the Nine Tailed Demon and sacrificed his life to defeat it and seal part of its chakra inside his newborn child. When he first learned the truth about all this, he was pissed at his father for doing this to him. But after he thought about it for some time, he realized that his hatred wasn't real. He was actually sorry for his father, knowing that he paid the ultimate price to give the village the chance to survive. He thought to himself. What if he had been in the same position? Would he be able to make this sacrifice? He wasn't sure anymore… And would he be able to sacrifice his own child to ensure the survival of the village, and most importantly, saving the world in the long run? He could only imagine the suffering of his father, and was so much depressed knowing that he actually failed his father.

His sacrifice was in vain. He wasn't able to use the entire power of the fox. But at least he was still alive. And he intended to remain that way. He had a lot of things to do. And maybe in time his life will return to normal again, even if he will never be a shinobi again. But at least he had Hinata. He thought what he would have done if he had to chose between having his old life back, or having this one now, and having Hinata-chan in his life, he was surprised to discover that he would have it any other way. Yes, he had some obstacles to overcome, but he will do it, as long as he will have the support of his precious people.

Now that Hinata was in the village to buy some things for him, including some new clothes, and her clone seemed to be asleep, he was trying to gather some chakra. Tsunade and Hinata warned him that it was dangerous at this stage and he will need several weeks of physical therapy sessions before even trying to force his chakra. But he knew his body better. Or so he thought. After several minutes he was already drained, and he didn't had the energy to move a single muscle. He usually recovered pretty fast after a short break, but this time things were a little different.

'_It seems that even my stamina regeneration was speeded by the Kyuubi. Even my training sessions will be a little different from now on.' _he thought while working on his chakra control.

His 'training' was short lived, because after several seconds he was shocked to feel most of his tenketsu points closed by a now pissed beyond measure Hinata Shadow Clone.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked in a pleading voice

"You know that you are not allow to do this Naruto-kun." The clone replied. "Even if I am a simple Shadow Clone I am more than capable of shutting down your chakra system. Each time you force it you actually prolong the time you will need for your recovery" the clone continued.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He said in defeat. "It's just that I'm a little bored right now."

"I understand that Naruto-kun, but you really should rest as much as you can these days." The clone said while arranging his pillows and putting him in a more comfortable position. "Seeing that we already finished the exercises for today, you should really rest. Don't forget that you no longer possess your regenerative capabilities, so any mistake can cost you greatly" she continued, hoping that it will suffice to convince Naruto to take it easy.

"But I already slept the entire night and most of the morning" he said while pouting, trying to melt the cold heart of his girlfriend's clone.

Alas, the clone remained adamant in its position, and realized that it needed a stronger approach in order to force Naruto's hand. '_You really should know when to admit defeat Naruto-kun_' the clone mused to itself before saying out loud:

"Of course, if you are not sleepy, Naruto-kun, you should eat something. I think I still have some leftovers from this morning somewhere around here" the clone said while giving him the impression that the clone was ready to feed him with the new bane of his existence: the most vile tasting hospital 'food' Naruto had the displeasure to consume at least three times a day.

"Who are you and what have you done with my shy and kind girlfriend?" he asked with a sigh.

"Oh, she's somewhere around here, Naruto-kun, making sure her boyfriend doesn't kill himself from exhaustion." She replied with a little giggle. Hinata, and therefore her clones, already started to voice their state of mind out loud, replacing her soft smile with an audible giggle, because Naruto was incapable to see the facial expression of the one who talked to him. It was a little hard, especially for her, but she was ready to do it for him. Tsunade also thought it to be a good idea, thinking it will at least reduce Hinata's shyness a little.

"You are mean, Hinata-chan" he said pouting again.

"I'll tell you what, Naruto-kun. If you promise to behave, I'll promise to crate a new recipe for your diet, let's say…a miso ramen one?" she asked while giving off another giggle.

"Deal!" Naruto said and forced himself to sleep, under the constant scrutiny of the Shadow Clone. '_Oh, she's so gonna get it!_' he thought to himself, coming up with new ways to pay her back for her little victories. '_Hinata-chan, this means war!_' he said in his mind, with a big fox grin visible on his face.

'_Oh Kami, I know I will regret this sooner or later. I might as well enjoy these calm days while they last._' the clone said with a sad look on it's face, almost sensing the mischief radiating from Naruto's body.

Meanwhile, the real Hinata was busy helping Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya with the preparation for the party that was to be held in the big council chamber of the Hokage Tower. Shizune already cleared the room and prepared the tables, while Tsunade was making sure the guests would be present at the party. Even Jiraiya was helping with the preparation, although the girls had major reservations concerning his commitment to this plan of theirs. But, to their amazement, the old hermit not only finished his chores long before his deadline, but he didn't use the spare time for his usual 'research', but helped them finish their chores as well. He actually helped Hinata pick some new clothes for Naruto, but didn't pick even one article that had the color orange on it.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him" he said when Hinata told him that Naruto's favorite color was out of his new wardrobe. He had three major colors: blue, black, and some white shirts and T-shirts. Hinata conceded without a long fight. Even she was thinking that Naruto would do better with less orange in his usual attire. She made a mental note to personally add an orange swirl on his T-shirts, so in case he should ask if he has orange on him, she could say yes without lying…well, not lying too much, that is.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by somebody calling her, trying to get her attention. It was Ino and Tenten, standing outside the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. It was a little strange to say the least, seeing the girls there, but she decided to at least say hello to them. It was the polite thing to do, although she was hoping to return to Naruto as soon as possible. She decided to go to her friends using a long route, and passing between several impromptu merchandise stands, obscuring her from her friend's view for a second. But she knew that she couldn't avoid it, now that the girls already saw her. . For a second she thought about what Naruto would have done in a similar situation.

She greeted the two girls, and they invited her inside the new and enlarged ramen shop. Things went well for the shop after Naruto's unfortunate 'accident'. Many of his friends started visiting this place more often, in the memory of their dear friend, who considered this place a second home. Even after they found out the truth about him, none of them changed their opinion about him. After a while, they all reached the same conclusion: The Fourth could not pick a better vessel for the Kyuubi. Yes, he was obnoxious, loud, thickheaded, dense and even a pain in the back at times, but you couldn't ask for a better friend when needed, and his allegiance for the village and his friends could never be questioned. Many of them asked themselves if they could have done the same if they were in his shoes, and for most of them the answer wasn't pretty, especially after founding out how their friend was treated in the past.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up? Are you ok? How have you been lately? Any news?" were only some of the questions she was greeted with from most of the Konoha twelve.

"Hey, guys, take it easy on her, will you? You are freaking her out with all your questions" Kiba almost screamed at the rest of the group to calm them long enough to give Hinata the chance to recover from her shock of seeing almost all her friends in the same place, something she had rarely seen before.

"Hello!" she said with a soft voice, doing a headcount in the meanwhile. "What's the occasion for this little reunion?" she asked curious to find the reason behind it.

Chouji was the one to answer her, while waiting for his thirteen bowl of ramen to arrive. "Well, we were in the neighborhood and decided to grab a bite. It was only Shikamaru and I at first, but the others came in one after another. It is a good thing too; we usually don't have the time to spend together like this. But enough about us. I think that I speak for all of us here when I say that I really want to know how you've been lately."

"Well, I have been extremely busy with my work at the hospital, not to mention all that extra training with Tsunade-sama."

Tenten couldn't hold it inside her any more and asked her: "How is the training with Hokage-sama? I'm sure she teaches you all kind of new and interesting Jutsu all the time. You are so lucky to be her apprentice. I would give one of my arms to be in your place." she said, but stopped when she saw Hinata's pained face and heard her sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I could give up one of my arms just to escape some of her training sessions. I don't want to sound disrespectful, but sometimes she is a real slave driver." They all gasped at this: coming from Hinata that was saying volumes. "She forbids me to use Byakugan or any other technique except chakra enhanced strikes, and she doesn't stop until I'm covered in my own blood or fall from chakra exhaustion. Yesterday, she actually threw a six feet tall chunk of metal at me. I was lucky to activate my defense in time to stop it, otherwise I would have spent several weeks in a bed alongside Naruto." she ended her statement and began daydreaming at the possibility.

"Activate your defense? If I remember correctly you were unable to use Kaiten when you left the Compound" Neji stated clearly surprised by her statement.

Kiba frowned at his statement "When she **left **the Compound? Don't you mean when your family tried to kill her with that damn seal and threw her in the streets?" he asked enraged, already on his feet, facing a now defensive Neji.

"Kiba-kun, please stop. Things aren't like that…" Hinata told him trying to calm her former teammate

Shino was the one who finally convinced him to leave Neji alone. "Please Kiba, berating Neji for something that was outside his power will not change anything. It's too late to blame anybody now, especially someone who's not at fault. If I remember correctly, Neji actually saved her life after that 'incident'. And to answer your question Neji," he continued with the same calm voice, "Hinata decided to create her own personal perfect defense, a technique that can also be a used for offence at small distances with lethal effect. But I'm afraid that I cannot offer other information on this matter. It's Hinata's own technique, after all." he ended his statement and continued his meal without paying attention at his friends.

Ayame's arrival behind the counter defused the situation entirely. "Ah, Hinata, what a great surprise to see you again. Will you have the usual?" she asked and put a bowl of her favorite dish of miso ramen, in front of her without even waiting for the answer, knowing that Hinata was always up for this type of ramen, a type that happened to be also one of Naruto's favorites.

"Thank you, Ayame-chan" Hinata said with a small smile, while taking the chopsticks from the table, but without touching the food. This gained some giggles from her friends, and put a pink shade on her face.

"Since when did you become such a big ramen fan, Hinata?" Ino asked with a grin on her face, seeing that the girl wasn't actually eating the ramen in front of her, but failing to see the real reason behind it.

Hinata answered without loosing her smile: "Ano, for about two years already. But I can ask you the same question, Ino-chan. Doesn't this affects your constant self-imposed diet?"

"Touché!" Ino said as an answer, displaying a small smile and admiring the big change in her friend's behavior. '_She actually had a smart reply to my little sting…this is a good change from the old shy Hinata. I hope to see more of this in the future._' she mused to herself, but changed her attention away from Hinata and towards Shikamaru when she saw his smirk at Hinata's reply.

Shikamaru was fast to notice the danger he was facing and began slurping his own bowl of ramen, throwing inquisitive looks towards Hinata and her untouched now probably cold bowl of ramen. When the ramen was ready, he stared at the roof, cursing the ceiling that was obscuring the view of his beloved clouds. He soon shifted his attention to a loud noise in the street and was surprised to see a laughing Jiraiya telling a story to four of Hinata's clones, all carrying all kind of bags with unknown contents.

"It seems you have became quite adept in using Shadow Clones, Hinata. What is your maximum at the moment?" he asked trying to divert Ino's attention from him.

"I would say between ten and fifteen, but I usually make only 5 in the days I have to work a hospital shift. My chakra reserves increased in the last years, but I put more chakra in them so the clones can be more resilient and not disappear after a simple hit. I had lots and lots of problems with them in the past, but I managed to improve them, if only a little."

"Well, it is still impressive in my book" Lee said with a low voice before shifting to the usual boisterous voice "The flames of youth burn brightly in you, Hinata-chan! Naruto will be pleased to hear another of his friends has such a good control on his favorite technique. He will probably challenge you to a spar and declare one of his rivals for this achievement" he said while giving them his thumbs up and his trademark grin, but loosing it a second later, as soon as he realized that the mention of Naruto's name put a shadow on everyone's faces.

The tension was lifted with the arrival of an unexpected team. Konohamaru, followed by his two teammates, Moegi and Udon, and even their sensei, Special Jounin Ebisu, entered the ramen stand and asked for four bowls of their usual miso ramen. They started eating and laughing, each telling their own story of some of the memories they had about Naruto. This greatly surprised the others, and they all shifted their gaze at Konohamaru's table.

Konohamaru somehow sensed that, even if he was seated facing in the opposite direction, and turned in his seat and give them one of his trademark smirk: "Hi guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just relaxing for a while." Shikamaru answered, shaking all his laziness aside, trying to understand the strange behavior of the three Genin and their sensei. What are you celebrating, anyway?" he asked in a seemingly uninterested voice, trying to hide his interest on the matter at hand.

Konohamaru gave them a sheepishly smile and answered them while scratching the back of his head, in such a Naruto-ish way. "Well, Ebisu-sensei agreed to take here for this celebration and agreed to actually cover the entire bill. In return, I will not complain about anything for an entire month, not even in the presence of the Old Lady!"

"Old Lady?" Ino asked while trying to figure out the identity of this Lady of his.

"He means Hokage-sama." Ebisu explained to him. The Honorable Grandson is the bane of every form of authority known to man. I will gladly give anything for such a month. To bad it is only once a year" he sighed and returned to his bowl of ramen. It wasn't one of his favorite dishes, but it was one of the clauses of Konohamaru's deal with him.

"And you agreed with this, Konohamaru?" Hinata asked in disbelief, knowing that Konohamaru was a perfect clone of Naruto in any way, and his sensei and even Tsunade struggled to keep him in line every single day.

"Hell, yeah! And its worth it!" he said, the smile of his face never fading. "Ebisu-sensei is keeping us on training all day, and the ramen stand has a short program today." He continued. "It was the only way for us to celebrate it."

"Celebrate what?" Shikamaru asked again.

"The Boss's birthday, of course." Konohamaru said with beginning to loose his patience with them.

Hinata needed several seconds to really understand what Konohamaru was saying. "You mean to say, Naruto-kun's birthday?" she asked, visible surprised.

"Of course. What else should I mean? I come here every year on his birthday. After this, we will all put some money aside and buy a gift for him." He said while his smile only grew bigger.

"But…w-what are you doing with the presents, Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asked, knowing that Naruto never got any presents from anyone before.

"Well, we will keep them and when he recovers we will give him all his presents to date. We don't want to miss any of his birthdays from now on, even if he isn't here with us…" He said while returning to his bowl of ramen and finishing it with an amazing speed.

"But, Konohamaru, you know that the chances of him to ever…" Shikamaru was stopped in his statement when a pair of chopsticks flew towards him from Konohamaru's direction.

"What the Hell do you know about his chances of recovery, you pineapple headed idiot!?" Konohamaru screamed at him enraged, while his teammates and sensei tried to keep him in line.

"You know nothing about the Boss! He will recover, I'm sure of it! He will do it just to prove all of you wrong! The last time I spoke with him he told me that he never had a birthday party in his life, because this day wasn't a good one for him, and he usually spent it on a rooftop somewhere, all alone! I found out why from the rumors that were spread in the entire village after the return of the 'Uchiha'!"…he made a pause after the mention of Sasuke's name, and all could feel the hatred in his voice when he said that name. He continued after wiping several tears from his face.

"Anyway, I made a promise to myself to make sure he will have a birthday party each year, even if he will not be present for it!"

"And I know for sure that he will recover, and he will show all those fools that doubted him and hated him only because he had the misfortune to be pick chosen by The Fourth as a vessel for that damn Ky…!" but at this point he received a strong smack on his head from Ebisu.

"I think this is enough, Konohamaru! We are leaving. We still have to pick up a present and the shops will soon close for the festival" Ebisu said while leaving some money on the table and dragging Konohamaru and his team out of the restaurant and into the streets, scolding the boy for his lack of judgment in picking his words.

All the people inside the ramen stand sat there in silence for a while.

"How is possible that even Konohamaru knows about…that?" Hinata asked more to herself, with a puzzled expression

"It's troublesome, but unfortunately true. You don't know about it because you spent most of your time at Naruto's side, but even if the Council voted to keep this a secret, it seems that word on it somehow spread in the entire village. Now almost everybody knows about it. But strangely things aren't so different. The old folks already knew about this, and the young ones don't give a damn about it…" Shikamaru answered her with a monotone voice.

They were startled to see three ANBU entering the shop. One of them took a paper from one of his many pockets and said while checking all of them to make sure he will not leave someone out: "Hokage-sama will have a little party tonight at the Hokage Tower, in the Council Chamber. By order of the Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino…you are ordered to attend this party. You are to present yourself at eighteen hundred hours sharp at the said location in full party attire. Refusing is not an option."

After this the same ANBU walked towards the owner of the ramen shop and also addressed him as well: "Good day to you, Teuchi-san. Hokage-sama has also requested your presence tonight, and also the presence of your beautiful daughter Ayame. Hokage-sama said that you are not obligated in any way to attend this party, but she will be most pleased if you would find the time to come. You can leave at the Festival at any time you want during the party. This is entirely up to you. A good day to you sir."

After this the ANBU returned to the other two. "I think this covers most than half of it" he said while browsing the content of the list contained by the scroll.

"I think I saw Ebisu and his team down the road. I will cover them" another ANBU agent said.

"I will take care of the Jounins" the third said with a rough voice

"I will take care of the rest", the one with the scroll said, still watching and memorizing the other names from the list, trying to figure out where to find the rest of the party guests. The three of them disappeared a second later via Shunshin, leaving only leaves behind.

"Well, that was troublesome." Shikamaru said while taking his meditative position, trying to figure out the meaning of all of this. After several minutes he reverted to his old lazy self, but with a little smile on his face. "Hinata, you are Tsunade-sama's apprentice after all. Do you know by any chance what this party is all about?" he asked carefully studying her reactions as his question.

Hinata knew that Shikamaru was suspecting something, so she tried to keep her cool, not even noticing that she was nervously playing with her chopsticks. "I don't know, Shikamaru. I think we will find out tonight." She said while smiling softly, but in a forced manner. "It seems that it's already late and I have to go to Naruto's room. I will see you guys later." She said while standing up and heading to the door. Kiba, who was blocking the exit, soon stopped her.

"Come on, Hinata, stay with us for a while. I swear, it seems that you spend all of your life training and watching a comatose Naruto. You play with your Shadow Clones, you eat ramen all the times, and you don't have time for your friends or even for yourself anymore. You are trying to live for him instead, it seems. Hinata, you must understand that is most unlikely for him to recover, and even if he does…"

"You are wrong, Kiba-kun, he will recover. Of this I am sure…" she said looking him directly in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, he will probably recover. But he will never be the same again. You already given up to much for him…what are you going to do when he recovers? Spend the rest of your life taking care of an infirm blind guy?" he asked raising his tone

"If that is what I have to do, I will do it gladly!" she replied trying to calm herself

"And even if he does recover, do you think he will see you differently somehow? You will always see you as the same weirdo…yes, I was there when he said that. You live in your own dream world Hinata, if you expect something from him"

"I was also there, Kiba-kun, and he also said that he really liked shy, weird looking girls like me. And I will help him anyway I can even without expecting anything in return" she said with a calm, but cold tone

"I'm sorry for what I said early, Hinata, but you should really start thinking at doing something different from time to time." He said while calming himself.

"Do you have something in mind, Kiba?" she asked with a mocking tone.

Kiba failed to sense the change in her tone, and even the lack of the usual –kun from his name, and continued: "As a matter of fact, I do. You could start dating other guys for one. Naruto is my friend and all, but the world doesn't revolve around him, you know?"

Hinata actually smiled at this "Dating?!?"

"Yes, dating. Actually, it will be my pleasure to take you out on a date someday" he said while displaying a large grin.

Hinata calmed herself and replied, also sporting a large grin on her face and prepared to use a page out of Naruto's book. "A date with you, Kiba-kun. That is a great idea. Actually, I think we can start right now. For example, you can pay for my bowl of ramen" she said, and with a little giggle, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Huh?!?..." Was all that a shocked Kiba could say

"Shadow Clone? That is most interesting" was all that Shino said, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"What? …How?...When?" was all that Ino could say, also in shock. She could not believe that Hinata could actually pull a prank on all of them…

"It is so troublesome for me to explain to you, Ino, but I know that it will be much more troublesome if I don't" said Shikamaru while rising to his feet, paying for his ramen and heading towards the exit. As you can see, she didn't actually touch her food. Furthermore, she didn't try to stop Konohamaru's chopsticks, when he threw it at me, even if she was between us. I think she was a shadow clone from the start. Tell me girls, From the moment you saw her and the moment she entered the ramen stand, have you kept your eyes of her the all time?" he asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

Tenten was deep in though "But we watched her the all time. I mean, she did take a longer route to came here, passing between those merchants and their little outside shops, but…" at this part, she and Ino exchanged some inquisitive looks.

"Next time I see her, I'm going to kill her…very, very slowly!" Ino said with a raised tone, but had a little smile on her face after several seconds. "But you must admit she had us good at this one." she said while paying for her ramen and exiting with the rest of the gang, all of them remembering some of the pranks Naruto played on them in the past.

In Ino's mind however, the memories of the blond prankster were fast replaced by pictures of her wardrobe. She was already thinking what dress would she wear tonight. If Sakura was also invited, she had to be sure to have better attire. She couldn't loose to her rival in any competition, even if it was a fight or a chance to show their fashion prowess.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's room, he was laughing his head off while Hinata was telling him the prank she pulled on her friends, leaving out the last part, of course. Naruto was touched by Konohamaru's devotion to him, and wanted more that ever to repay him in any way he could. He was also trying to fight Hinata on her idea on his way of getting around for the first days of his recovery, but it sure was better than staying in bed forever, so he had to comply after several minutes of complains, and a doubled promise from Hinata's part to work hard on his ramen flavored remedial food.

It was already 19:00 and the little party was on for almost an hour now. Almost all of Naruto's friends were gathered in the council chamber. Only Sasuke and Sakura were missing. Sasuke wasn't invited in the first place, and Sakura chose to go on a date with him instead. The guests were team 8, 9 and 10, with their Jounin sensei's included, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Konohamaru and Ebisu, even Teuchi and Ayame, Tsunade and of course, the heart of the party, Jiraiya the Sennin, who was actually just enjoying himself, to the puzzlement of all who knew him well enough to know he was acting very out of character. He didn't hit on any of the kunoichi present at the party, even though they all were wearing some pretty revealing party kimono's, he didn't said any of his perverted jokes, and didn't even touch the bottles of sake.

Tsunade finally stood up on the table she was using during any Council meeting. Before starting her speech, she nodded her head towards Hinata and Jiraiya, and they both got the message, leaving only the smoke of the dispelled Shadow Clones behind.

She began her speech: "First of all, I want to thank all of you for your presence here tonight. I know that you will probably want to go to the Festival already, and I assure you that you will all be free to go there whenever you please. In several minutes however, we will be receiving a special guest at this party. I will be extremely displeased if he will be upset by any of you. If some of you are somehow displeased by his presence or changed the way you look at certain things in the last years, I will understand."

Her speech was interrupted by three Jiraiya clones, who were carrying a huge cake with a very specific message, spelled in chocolate and vanilla frosting: 'Happy Birthday Naruto.'

But what really shocked all of them weren't the cake, but a voice that was coming from outside the hall. Jiraiya kept the door open for Hinata, dressed in an all lavender colored kimono was pushing a wheelchair in which sat none other than Naruto, wearing an all black attire, and even black gloves to hide his scared hands. He also had a white set of bandages covering his eyes, their color contrasting greatly with the rest of his garments. The people in the room were holding their breath and stood there motionless, in complete shock. Jiraiya didn't leave his position from the door, and just stood there, watching their reactions.

"We're here, Naruto-kun", Hinata said while looking at all the faces in the room. She cursed herself for not bringing a camera. The picture would have been priceless.

"Is that so?" Naruto said while a foxy grin appeared on his face. "Hey, Baa-chan, what's with this meeting? I'm missing the firework show!" he said in a false sad voice, even pouting a little, to Hinata's dismay…

"Naruto-kun, that's not nice…" she said scolding the boy for his bad humor.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, brighten up a little, it was a good joke if I say so myself" he said while looking behind, in the direction of her voice. He then turned his head again; trying to figure out why Tsunade didn't said something at his poor excuse of a joke. He tried to use his other senses to gather additional information, but what he found out made him shudder in his wheelchair.

"It's this sake I smell here, Hinata?" he asked on a soft voice, hoping she will say no.

"You can say that, Naruto-kun" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Damn, this is not good. She is probably asleep on her desk again, isn't she? I think you should use a Shadow Clone to wake her up. Do it slowly though, I still can't feel my legs completely and she is extremely cranky when she wakes up like that"

At this point, all the party guests realized that this wasn't an hoax, or a prank, or a Genjutsu of some sorts, so Naruto heard someone laugh in the big room, and then a big uproar, because al the people there were trying to beat their neighbor to the punch, by being the first to hug Naruto. Things did not go how they intended however. Naruto heard several poofs around him and a big wave of people coming his way, but then all Hell broke loose: he could hear many soft blows that reminded him of his fight with Neji, then several seconds of total silence, then all of a sudden, curses, moans of pain, shouting and all the noises in between.

And over all of this he heard Hinata's clear voice: "I'm sorry about all of this, but Naruto-kun has awakened from his coma only a day ago and his body is still healing from the long inactivity, so I'm afraid that I can't let you hug him, unless it's in a slow and civilized way. Look, but don't touch."

Naruto smiled at this and let out a giggle, but he could hear Tsunade and Jiraiya rolling down on the floor, without being able to stop their laughter. Even the other people in the room, were laughing, especially those who were in the last rows, out of reach of Hinata and her formidable Shadow Clones.

"Hey! What's so damn funny? It's something on my face or what?" Naruto asked a little upset, unable to understand what was all that commotion about.

Tsunade was the first to recover from her spasming laughter, and tried to explain to Naruto the motive for her and Jiraiya's outburst: "I'm sorry for this Naruto. But I couldn't help it. You see, I wanted to throw you a surprise party, and I also wanted to surprise the guests as well. Almost all your friends are in the room. And you should have seen their faces. It was a priceless moment. But I don't know what moment was best: the first shock look on their faces when you entered the room, or the second one, when your personal nurse and her Shadow Clones wiped the floor with half of the elite forces of this village. Hinata darling, you really shouldn't have used Jyuken on the poor guys. You really should start opening their Tenketsu."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Hinata said while blushing slightly.

Naruto put a grin on his face and said to Tsunade "It's good to see that I'm in good hands, Baa-chan!"

Seeing that none of them wanted to leave, Jiraiya finally closed the door and joined the others. "You don't know the half of it, kid. You are lucky to have her on your side"

The next half an hour was spent by Hinata and her clones on healing the wounds and opening the tenketsu of the unlucky shinobi in the first lines, and the others to voice their happiness and hug, kiss and greet Naruto in their own way.

When all of that was out of the way, they continued the party, accompanied by a very happy Naruto. All of them wanted to see how he was doing, some of them wanted to share their last adventures, and so on.

"I always knew that one of the students of my eternal rival Kakashi will one day defeat all odds and return to us again", Maito Gai said with tears in his eyes.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun, The flames of youth must be burning brightly in you", his mini clone Rock Lee completed his master's statement, but his trademark grin was soon gone from his face when he saw that Naruto's smile was gone and he actually frowned at the first part of his statement. "Did something that I said upset you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto answered with a little frown "It's not like that, Bushy Browns. It's just that the last two years were really strange to me, but the last real memory was a big fireball coming my way and excruciating pain. So it will be best if you could stop referring to those fires and flames, at least for the time being" he ended trying to give him a little smile, but they all could see it was forced.

Lee saw the melted skin from his face, and somehow guessed that more of the damage was hidden under the clothes, and tried to make aments: "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. It was a very un-youthful thing for me to say. I will try to not say this again or I will do five hundred laps around Konoha on my hands or…" and then he trailed off mumbling about all kind of training he will do in case he will do the same mistake again.

"Sorry about him, Boss, he didn't knew what he was saying." Konohamaru said while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto also put on of his hands on his shoulder as well…"Hi Konohamaru, thanks for being here for my birthday. It really means a lot to me." He said smiling as his little brother and rival for the post of Hokage. "By the way, Konohamaru, congratulations! I think you will make me proud."

"What are you talking about, Boss?" he asked Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you remember the first time we met? When you acknowledged me as your rival and sensei if I would teach you a Jutsu strong enough to defeat your grandfather and sensei, Ebisu? The day I said to you that there are no shortcuts to the road to become Hokage and you must work hard if you want to become a strong shinobi? The day a made you a promise: that if you want to become Hokage, you must first defeat me? Well, I'm sorry for this, Konohamaru, but it seems that I'm no longer able to fulfill my part of the promise…" Naruto said with a pained expression.

Konohamaru was almost crying at this. "What do you mean Boss? You are ok now no? You will make a full recovery, right? We will have that fight later on, don't we? I mean, I practiced and improved my new Jutsu all year only to show it to you. Here, look." He said while doing several hand signs and saying the name of the Jutsu:

"**Konohamaru Oiroke no Jutsu(Konohamaru's Sexy no Jutsu)" **. For several seconds, the room was in total silence. Jiraiya was in awe at this display of such a technique, and was sporting a blooding nose, as well as Ebisu, Kakashi and even Iruka. The other males in the room took it a little better: Shino just raised both eyebrows and was fighting a little smile that was forming on his face, while Neji's face remained expressionless, but also gained a new shade of pink, rivaling that of Hinata. The girls on the other side weren't so pleased at this display, so Konohamaru was soon picking himself up from the floor, sporting several bruises and concussions.

"So Boss, what do you think of my new technique?" he said while having a big grin on his face, not minding the pain that fallowed such a feat.

"Well, Konohamaru, I really don't know what to say, but judging by the approving sounds of the guys, and from the en masse reaction of the girls, it must be something great. I can't really say for sure, me being you know…**blind **and all" he finished

"Ohh, right. Sorry about that Boss. But I can assure you, it was awesome!" Konohamaru explained to him

Jiraiya felt compelled to add his thoughts on the matter "Awesome is an understatement kid. I didn't witness such a display since the Chuunin exam, when the brat blackmailed me with his Sexy Jutsu to teach him stuff. The kid is a genius." He stopped there, after he sensed the killing intent radiating from Tsunade.

Naruto meanwhile started to sweat bullets "Hey, both of you, can you keep it down. I've never done such a thing in my life. You don't know what you are talking about" he said trying to keep a serious expression.

Hinata laughed at this "It's ok, Naruto-kun, I already know you did invent this technique."

"Y-You do?"

"Well, even if you didn't notice at that time, we actually **were **in the same classroom. And you used the technique on Iruka-sensei, in front of the entire class. And furthermore…" at this point she whispered something in his ear, and seconds later Naruto was blushing all the array of pink, red and all the combination in between, having a strong nose bleed in the same time. Hinata cleaned his face with several napkins and while her smile never left her face even for a second; she also had a strong blush on her face. All the others in the room could only guess what she may have said to him, but judging from the unconscious Kiba on the floor (the only one of them with an acute sense of hearing and smell), also with a strong nosebleed, it was something really perverted…*

Naruto took several minutes to recover from his shock, and remembered where he left his conversation with Konohamaru: "Konohamaru, I want you to listen to me for a minute. Even if I recovered from my coma, I'm far from my previous form. It will take months only to be on my feet again, not to mention that I will probably be blind for the rest of my life, but I'm fine with this, believe me…I really am. Now I have other dreams I want to achieve in life. And I will make only promises I can keep this time. Regarding our rivalry, it seems that the only way I can win against you is at a game of Janken (Rock, Paper, Scissors), and only when I have a witness with us to make sure you will not cheat on me" he said with a little smile, while scratching the back of his head.

"But Boss, your dream…"

"All those dreams were stupid ones, Konohamaru. I had to lose my sight to really see some things, and if I had to chose between being as I was two years ago and the way I am now, with all the things I know now" he said while touching Hinata's hand and smiling, "I will not change anything. In my opinion, I have gained much more than I've lost. And things will not remain like this forever. Yes, I've lost my eyes, and I will probably never be a ninja again, but I still can change things. I will not be a burden for Hinata all my life. My first new promise is that I will train all my other senses, as well as my chakra enhanced vision, a secret technique Hinata has came up with, and in time I will be at least a normal civilian. But I will also make a new promise to you, Konohamaru"

"What do you have in mind Boss?" the boy asked without much interest in his voice

"Even if I can't realize my dream, this doesn't mean that you can't accomplish yours. And I will make sure I do all that is in my power to make you a damn good shinobi. And I have just the right idea to accomplish that. I will soon teach you a more powerful and improved technique." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Really Boss?"

"You bet. It will far better than that simple Sexy Jutsu. First, there's rotation involved. Then…there's power…"

At this point both Tsunade and Hinata were twitching their eyebrows, a thing that made Naruto stopped in his explanation, sensing impending danger. Konohamaru and Jiraiya were to absorbed in their own perverted thoughts at the moment to notice. "Wow, Boss, this sounds great. But…are you sure I'm old enough to learn something like that?" he said raising one of his eyebrows?

Jiraiya on the other hand was in seventh Heaven. "You are a true genius, boy. This sure beats the Hell out even from one of those strip joints. This move of yours must be phenomenal…You must show it to me as well. For 'research' purposes, I mean" he said in a defensive tone, raising his hands in defense.

It was Naruto's time to raise his eyebrows under his bandages. "What the Hell you mean by that?"

"Huh? Well…but…what did you mean by that move?" he said trying to understand Naruto's outburst.

"Well, I was speaking about the Rasengan, of course!" he said with a serious face. Both girls (not to mention the rest of the guests) relaxed at this, and Jiraiya and Konohamaru sweat dropped. "What were you thinking I was saying?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing…" both said taking a defensive position. "Thanks for this Boss. But are you sure I can master this move?" Konohamaru continued.

"I'm positive, Konohamaru. And I will also teach you Shadow Clones Technique. You will make a great shinobi, I assure you." He said giving him his trademark grin.

Konohamaru was so excited with the news that he started again to speak without minding the consequences "I thought that you could use these both techniques only because you got that damn Fox inside yo…" he stopped at this when Ebisu smacked him again on his head, but the damage was already done. They could all hear Naruto frowning at this.

"For Kami's sake, it there someone in this in entire village that doesn't know about that damn thing?" he asked in an angry, but still low voice.

"I seriously doubt that kid." was all that Jiraiya could say. "It seems that that some members of the Council let that one slip, and now they all now about it"

Tsunade continued "But it's ok Naruto, it really is. All your friends know, and nobody changed the way they look at you. Isn't so, guys?" She asked and immediately the entire room was filled with reassurances on this matter. "You see, Naruto, all your friends understand you. They know that you are just the jailor, and now that the Kyuubi is hibernating, things are even better. But we will not judge you not even if the Fox Lord was still active inside you. For everyone here, you are the same Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, although you will have to wait until you will be eighteen to receive your father's name."

"I know, I know, but let me tell you, Konohamaru, that the fur ball wasn't always a blessing as you seem to think…"

"Huh?!? Fur ball?"

"That's how Naruto-kun calls the Kyuubi, Konohamaru-kun." Hinata explained while offering Naruto a glass of orange juice.

"You call the greatest tailed demon in the world fur ball?" asked Konohamaru in disbelief

"Hey! Judging by all the names it calls me, I can say I'm going easy on the damn fox with that one…" Naruto said on a bored tone.

"You…speak with the Demon?" it was Ebisu's turn to ask

"Yeah, we talk form time to time, but that is not the main problem here, at least not yet. As I was saying, the fox gives me increased healing abilities, large reserves of chakra and I gain large amounts of stamina to cope with the fox's powers, but at the same time, the fox's chakra messes up my chakra system. Until Ero Sennin, nobody explained what is the problem with me, or the fact that I have two types of chakra, and so on. For example, I failed the Genin exam three time for the same reason: I was enable to make a simple Bunshin(Clone). I had to wait until the Finals of the Chuunin exam to find out that the simple reason for what I can't use a simple Jutsu as Bunshin is because I have a huge amount of chakra and can't actually use such a small amount of chakra"

"But Naruto, I don't think you are right here" Neji said. "I think that your problem was chakra control, not the amount of chakra you could use. With proper training you should have eliminate this problem"

"I'm sorry Neji, but you are wrong. The seal used to imprison the Kyuubi uses part of its chakra to fuse with mine, so I actually have, or rather, had, two types of chakra at all times. But Iruka-sensei didn't know this thing, so he couldn't explain properly what I did wrong. I had to control two types of chakra at all times, even if I didn't knew I have a second chakra to control. So knowing that I actually succeeded in controlling both of them, more on instinct alone, now that I have only my chakra to control, I can say that I have an perfect chakra control. I think that I can actually create an Rasegan without a problem even single handedly, and I think that you can do the same, Konohamaru."

Ebisu wanted to speak his mind on this problem as well. "Yes, Naruto, what you say is correct. But you also seem to forget a simple detail. You are too young to be a teacher. I am a Special Jounin, but earned my tresses after a long and hard work. I have teaching plans and know what Konohamaru will learn even two years from now. You were taught all these techniques by one of the legendary Sannin. I hope you do not suggest you teaching skills will match those of Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto couldn't help it and began laughing like a mad man. "Ebisu sensei, you have such a great impression about the old pervert, but if you say that all I must do is to reach Ero Sannin's teaching skills, I can assure you Konohamaru is in good hands."

"I think you just crossed the line, Naruto", Tsunade said. "I think that you should apologize for this right now. He did teach you after all."

"What do you say, Ero Sennin, do you also think I should apologize for what I said earlier?" Naruto asked the Sennin with a sheepish grin

"As a matter of fact I do, brat. I think is time you learn to respect your superiors." Jiraiya retorted, failing to see the trap Naruto prepared for him

"Ok, then, Ero Sannin. I'm sorry that in our search for Tsunade you stole all my money and spent it on booze and women, not to mention the fact that you had to take another guy's wallet to buy all those balloons I used for training. I'm also sorry for the fact that you sometimes were so drunk that you forgot to came to get me from my training grounds, and I sometimes spent several days and nights in the wild…"

At this part of the story, Naruto took a small pause for dramatic effect, and went for the kill "But most of all, I'm sorry for that practice session before the last round of the Chuunin exam, when you told me to drain all my chakra, took me at the edge of a high cliff and throw me into void, telling me that if I don't use the Fox chakra until I reach bottom I will most likely be squashed like a bug and die a most painful death…"

"HE DID **WHAT???**" Tsunade asked with a voice that echoed in the entire Fire Country. The next several minutes were a total chaos, and the only thing that stood between Jiraiya and certain death (here present in the form of a enraged Tsunade) was the united effort of all the Jounins, Shino's bugs, Choji.s enlarged hands, Shikamaru's Shadow Bind Technique and several Juuken strikes aimed at her Hokage and sensei by a apologetic Hinata. After several minutes things were again under control, but they decided to keep Tsunade and Jiraiya in separate corners, all for good measure.

Needles to say that Ebisu didn't mention the subject ever again. Jiraiya was a great shinobi, not to mention a talented writer, but his skills as a teacher were nonexistent to say the least. It was a true miracle that Naruto actually learned the Summoning Technique and the Rasengan in those circumstances. His respect for Naruto increased tenfold after this revelation, and he wasn't the only one in the room to have a change of heart concerning their preconceived conception of one of the 'legendary' Sannin.

Ino tried to defuse the awkward moment somehow. "I also have a question for you, Naruto. I understand that our parents knew about your situation, but why didn't you told us about your condition when you first met us in the academy?"

"Ino, first of all, I don't think you would understand at that age. Second, I'm surprised you understand even now. And secondly, I didn't know about this until I was twelve. After I failed for the third time the Genin Exam, Mizuki sensei approached me and told me that if I wanted to graduate I must pass a certain test of skill. I have to sneak inside the Hokage Tower, steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn a technique from it."

"And you actually fall for that? " asked Shikamaru. "So troublesome…"

"I think you failed to get the part about **failing three times the Genin exam. **Being a shinobi was my biggest dream, so Mizuki took advantage of that and tricked me"

Tsunade was really intrigued by this story "I find it hard to believe that an untrained academy student like you could actually sneak unseen and steal something that should have been one of the best guarded secrets of the village"

"Actually, I was caught by someone, but after I took care of Grandpa Sarutobi it was piece of cake…" Naruto said, smiling at the memory of one of his greatest victory from his early days…

Kurenai was almost speechless at this point. "You want to say that The Third Hokage caught you, but you defeated him and stole the scroll? I find that extremely hard to believe…How did you did it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with one of his hands and answered wit a little grin on his face "Well, it seems that Sarutobi-jii-san was a pervert…"

"What??? How do you dare to say such un-youthful thing about our venerable Hokage? This is just outrageous. I think…" But Konohamaru stopped Gai

"I'm sorry, Gai sensei, but I saw the whole thing. Grandpa caught Naruto before he could steal the scroll, but Naruto defeated him with a simple Sexy Jutsu…" All the people in the room sweat dropped at this.

"I'm sorry about this Gai, but they are correct. It was my last day as an ANBU at, and I was with the first team at the scene. Hokage-sama was unconscious in a pool of his own blood, and it took us almost an hour and the medical intervention to help him recover. He just told us that Naruto stole the scroll, but didn't gave us any detail on the method he used to subdue him" Said Kakashi lifting his head from his book.

"I think Grandpa should be happy Naruto didn't use a stronger technique on him. I think that if Naruto would have used the stronger technique he used to incapacitate Ebisu sensei the next day, Sexy Harem no Jutsu, Sarutobi-jii-san would have been already dead." Konohamaru ended his statement with a heavy sigh.

Tsunade blinked several time in disbelief, and asked Naruto: "So let me get it straight: You are telling me that in less than 24 hours you managed to defeat the third leader of Konohagakure no Sato and one of the village's Chunin, even before you were made an Genin?"

"Yes, something like that. I taught Konohamaru both techniques, but he actually took pity on the old man and didn't use it on him ever again. I just don't get it: how is it that all my role models and sensei in my entire life are only perverts: Iruka sensei, Sarutobi-jii-san, Kakashi sensei, Ebisu sensei, and the greatest of them all, Ero Sennin"

"Thank you, kid, you are too kind" Jiraiya said in a mocking tone.

"I can say the same thing, Boss: Grandpa Sarutobi, Ebisu sensei and even Naruto bro'."

"What?!? I'm not a pervert…"

"Ohh…and you probably invented those two techniques only for 'research' purposes, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"I rest my case." Konohamaru ended his statement shaking his head in denial and sighing heavily. .

"But…I'm not…I mean…Eahh, what the Hell. Anyway, after I stole the scroll, I went to a old shack in the forest and learned only one skill from that scroll before Iruka sensei caught me. The technique that I learned was an advanced form a Bunshin, the bane of my existence. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). But then all Hell broke loose. Iruka sensei found me; Mizuki attacked us and tried to kill me. Then, Iruka sensei jumped between Mizuki, and me and actually took a large Shuriken in the back to save my skin. Mizuki told me about the Fox, but after I ran away, Iruka sensei acknowledged me as one of his most excellent students and as a friend and a member of the village, not as the monster that killed both his parents. So I returned and told Mizuki that if he wanted to kill Iruka sensei, he had to kill me first. That was the first time when I was enraged enough to draw the power of the fox, to protect one of my precious people. You should have seen his face, when he found himself surrounded by one thousand Shadow Clones"

Iruka sighted at the memory. "It was a bad day for Mizuki. I think he still feels the hits even now. You left him more dead than alive. And that was how you earned your hitaiate and a free meal at the Ichiraku" he ended with a smile

"That's right Iruka-sensei. I've always kept that hitaiate as a precious gift and a memento from one of my most precious people. I never thanked you for all your help and for your trust, Iruka-sensei. When I will recover I will take you to Ichiraku for a treat, and this time I will pay for the food."

"That will certainly be a first" said a smiling Teuchi.

"Hey, Old Man, I almost forgot you were here. I also need to thank you for all your help through all these years…"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I mean I want to thank you for the fact you always had an open door for me, even when all the other restaurants didn't want to serve me for being the demon fox. And yet you always had a bowl of ramen for me, even if you lost some customers who didn't wanted to eat near the Demon Brat. I will always be grateful for your help and I hope that someday I will be able to repay you. This is a promise."

"Ha ha ha! You don't need to thank me for anything kid. It was my pleasure. Not all the people hate you kid, but our number is to small to count for much. Many fail to realize that they are not the only ones who lost people in the Kyuubi's attack. You also lost both your parents that night Naruto, never forget that. My door will be always open. And you always helped me greatly: after your 'accident', all your friends visited my shop in your memory, so my business is booming at this time. You will always eat at my shop free of charge, as my number one customer. So put your act together and recover as fast as you can: I'm waiting you to pay me and Ayame a visit as soon as possible."

"You bet I will, Old Man!" Naruto said with his usual carefree attitude.

After several minutes, Kakashi finally put his book away and approached Naruto.

"Hinata, could you please leave us a moment alone, please?"

"Ano, Kakashi sensei, I don't know if…"

"Its ok, Hinata. I can handle it. Take a break and have some fun in the meanwhile."

Jiraiya caught wind of this somehow and said with a loud voice, making sure to attract every one's attention towards them: "Come one, Kakashi, don't be shy! I'm sure that whatever you want to say to the boy you can say it out loud. We are amongst friends here, are we not?" he said while drinking another cup of sake. "Come on, Kakashi, the suspense is already killing me!" he continued in a joking manner.

Kakashi saw that he will not have that alone moment with Naruto, so he continued with a low voice: "Well, what I want to say Naruto, is that I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm sorry that I taught the Chidori to Sasuke, in preparation for his fight with Gaara, I'm sorry because I didn't told you more about his Curse Seal, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop the both of you before he used that damn fire Jutsu. And most of all, I'm sorry that I left you behind. I know that you will probably never forgive me for all of this, but I hope in time I will be able to make amends for at least some of those things…" he said bowing his head.

Jiraiya couldn't help it and attacked the masked Jounin again, not even trying to hide his mocking tone "Making amends, Kakashi? I think that becoming the personal instructor and sensei of the guy who put him in this state is a good start, don't you think?"

"Ero Sennin, that is enough." All the people in the room were startled at Naruto's commanding tone. "I think that I'm more capable to say what I can or can't forgive. Kakashi. I think that the old Naruto would have never forgiven you for something like that, but I had two years to think things over. I must admit that I was a little envious at the fact that you always seemed to favor Sasuke-teme more, but I also know that he learned the Chidori only as a mean to defeat Gaara. And I also had the Rasengan at the time."

"You kept the secret about the Cursed Seal, but you also kept my secret about the Kyuubi. And about our fight: we both chose that fight, Kakashi. Well, I didn't thought that he will actually use the last attack, and this cost me my life as a shinobi, my eyesight and Kyuubi's power." He sighed at this point.

"And about you leaving me behind. When you arrived the chakra of the Kyuubi was fighting my own, so I was dead for all intends and purposes. You did the good thing to save Sasuke. At least we managed to save one of us. You couldn't even move me from that spot. I was extremely lucky that a seal master happened to be in the area." He said with a smile turning his head in Jiraiya's direction.

"That wasn't luck boy. The chakra you and the Uchiha released in that fight was visible all around Elemental Countries. I couldn't have missed it even if I was blind. No offence, kid."

"None taken" Naruto retorted sporting a large grin.

Anyway, enough with those bad memories. I want to thank all of you that you didn't lose your faith in me, and because you visited me during all these years. Even if I was in a coma, I could still hear all of you, sometimes only several words, and sometimes loud and clear. Your voices, and especially Hinata-chan's voice helped me through some hard times. But it also made me question my sanity at times…" he said with a small sigh

"What do you mean by that, Naruto?" Asuma asked…

"Well, Asuma sensei, some things were almost incredible to believe, and I thought I was actually delusional. If you want an example, it could be the one part when I actually thought I heard Iruka-sensei actually hitting on Shizune-sensei…crazy huh?"

At this, Iruka, who had the misfortune to be eating some dango, almost chocked with the food, and Shizune was changing shades of pink. The fact that she was sitting on Iruka's lap didn't helped the picture at all…

Hinata had to enlighten the blond (now grayed/silvery haired boy) on this matter: "Ano, you see, Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei and Shizune-sensei are actually dating for a while…"

"Nani?!? You mean…that…was actually true?!? Wow…I never saw that coming."

Hinata left out a little giggle: "I know, Naruto-kun, but you always seemed to have a deficiency seeing things in this domain. I think they are a cute couple…"

"Yeah, I think you are right here. Good thing he didn't end up with that crazy women Anko or something like that…". At this part, Iruka was again taken by surprise and almost spilled his cup of sake. "Geez, Naruto, are you trying to kill me or what?"

"Sorry about that, Iruka sensei, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, that wasn't the only strange thing that happened in that time. Sometimes I could hear Shikamaru's snoring by my side, or someone, probably Choji, eating those damn chips of him, or Ino keeping me up to speed to all the gossip in the village and in the entire country for that matter. Another strange thing was hearing Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade and even Hinata crying at my side…"

"What? No way Boss. You were probably delusional and imagined the all thing. I never done such a thing" Konohamaru said raising his hands in his defense

"Yeah, yeah, I must agree with the kid on this one" Jiraiya was soon to mirror Konohamaru's reaction.

Tsunade wasn't long behind: "Yeah, you probably had a minor concussion we probably failed to notice. This must be the only explanation for you to hear such nonsense."

Hinata just sighed watching their antics.

"Even Kakashi sensei was at my side from time to time, and even read some of his books to me. I found them extremely boring at times. But one story in particular was almost identical with one of the story Jiraiya sensei told me while looking for Tsunade. It was a mission of your old team, but in the book it was also a game of strip poker present. But I know this can't possibly be true. I mean, how drunk could she possibly be to actually agree to something like that knowing her incredible bad luck at gambling?"

"You have no idea, kid." Jiraiya said, sighing heavily and trying to stop a nosebleed while lost in thought, remembering a certain event from his past.

All the others turned towards Tsunade, waiting for her strong denial, but all they got was a strong blush…

"What? I was a lightweight drinker at that time…" was all she said in her defense. They all sweat dropped at that, but managed to restrain themselves from a more visible outburst, fearing for their physical well being.

Naruto managed to recover from his shock and to block a certain mental image of a drunk, unlucky Tsunade playing strip poker, an image that was threatening the last remains of his sanity, and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, Hinata-chan was the voice I was hearing most of the time, sometimes only talking, reading books to me, sometimes medical scrolls, and a lot of other stuff. She was my light in the dark for all this time. She is the only think that kept me alive all this time…"

"You are so sweet, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said caressing his hair.

"I know I am, Hinata-chan." He received some giggles at this. "But I didn't knew if Hinata's voice was real at times. I mean, some thing she said were so strange and most unlike her. I mean, sometimes she was returning from some hard training sessions, and to hear some of the names she invented for Baa-chan…even I am ashamed to say some of them out loud." He said trying to maintain a straight face and waiting for Tsunade's out burst.

"Names? What kind of names?" Tsunade said while throwing a look towards Hinata that was just screaming 'your-next-practice-session-will-be-the-end-of-you' or just 'your-pain-shall-be-legendary'

"You are killing me, Naruto-kun", Hinata said in soft tone, for only him to hear, strengthening the grip on his shoulders on the same time.

"I'm sorry, Baa-chan, I seem to have a temporary memory loss on that subject. I think you were correct in your previous statement…you probably missed a concussion or something"

"Yes, that must be the case." she stated, to busy looking for new hard and painfully ways to make her apprentice suffer.

"By the way, Baa-chan. I heard a little rumor that state that you actually quit using your age altering Genjutsu? What's up with that?"

"I don't think that you should be the one to talk, brat!" she said trying to pay him back for his statement about her real age…

"What's wrong with me? I know that I will not participate in a beauty contest to soon with my skin problems, but…"

"I think she was referring to your hair, Boss!"

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair? I still have my hair, right?" he asked in pure terror, touching his mane of silvery hair, trying to find something different about it, but coming up short in finding something different.

"Naruto-kus, I think it's about the color of your hair", Hinata tried to explain

"The color? What's wrong with the color?"

"Well, Boss, you see, your hair is almost white now…" he said more like a whisper…

"NANII???" Naruto asked in disbelief…

Tsunade was waiting for the right time to strike, and added some salt on his open wound "On the good side, Hinata seems to think that your hair is cute now…"

"Hell NO! My hair is **not **cute!" he said with a booming voice, almost ready to stand up from his wheelchair to make his statement as clear as possible. His reaction raised a wave of giggles and laughter from the entire room.

They spent the rest of the night in the same manner, enjoying each others company, remembering old missions, talking about new ones, and so on.

It was almost midnight when Naruto was again in his hospital room, with one of Hinata's clones sleeping at his side.

He heard a little noise coming from the open window.

"Long time no see, dobe", said the man standing on the window frame.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same thing, teme." said Naruto putting on of his hands on his bandages that were covering part of his face and his eyes.

"Ah, so I've heard about that. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, sure. I doubt this is a social call, teme. What's bringing you here tonight: business or pleasure?"

"Actually, a little of both" he said while entering the room and approaching his bed.

**AN: OK, I really think I went a little overboard with this one, but I had a lot of ideas about this one, and I actually had to cut some scenes out to shorten this chapter, who I think is the longest to date. But I really liked it, more than the others.**

**I had many 'now or never' scenes to ad in this chapter, so it is a little longer than the rest**

**I see many argue the entire Hyuuga thing…the move will be in the next two chapters, and they will probably be shorter that the rest.**

**I want to say some things as a general idea, as a preview of sorts:**

**I sometimes leave a little hints in the previous chapters like: Hinata's thought 'I will not return as long I still have a saying in it', the Kyuubi's statement about a certain Jinchuuriki on one of the founders clans of Konoha, a certain ancient scroll with techniques, etc…all of this is connected…NOTHING is what it seems.**

**You give the Hokage too much credit…in my fiction she has power over the Shinobi, but NOT on the civilians…she can't force a shop owner to sell a certain thing, to say a thing or something of the kind (think at all the rights a civilian has in a democracy…the head of state is the supreme commander of the military, but can't force anything he wants on the civilians and needs PROOF to lock a certain someone, especially if that someone is well connected.)…Village's secrets are another thing completely…and they always find ways around it, even in the Manga**

**The Hyuuga council…at least MY Hyuuga council (Beta: and pretty much everyone else's) is bad to the bone…Hinata will not return in good terms…but you will have to wait for the next chapters…I will give a strong hint there about the way she will return 'home'**

*****The most important thing you must understand is that I need Naruto to be a Hyuuga…that's why he stayed for two years in a coma, and not a week or a month…**

**The entire idea of this fiction is revolving around Naruto being a Hyuuga, and NOT having a cage bird seal on him…thus giving him certain rights inside the clan…but I digress a lot here…**

**I said that those two next chapters will be hard to write, and I will take some time to do some brainstorming on the matter**

In the meantime I will probably start on a new story, one with Naruto as a teacher (I will put a spin on his 'students' to have something different that all the other similar fiction I found here so far…)…but I will also work on this story as well…you should have a next chapter in several days… a week max.

**Until then, have fun and wait for the next chapter of the story**

**BN: Daaaaamn that was a lot… Booze Hound here, signing away on another edited chapter of…what was this fics title again?? Dammit…I forgot…-sigh- anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did (especially compared to the last one…I swear, I'm gonna kill Kishi for all this bull**** about Juubi…and then I'll kill every fanfiction writer that used a demon with more than a 10 tails in their story, be it a fox, dragon or a hamster…speaking of which, why didn't anyone use a hamster for a tailed beast? It would make more sense than the dolphin-horse thing or that squid-ox… Squid-ox…it sounds like a name of a detergent or something…), and that you'll all comeback for more. Anyway see ya'll next time.**

_**---Forever Drunk….Booze Hound---**_


	9. Sibling rivalry

"normal speech"

"**Summons, kyuubi speech**"

'_thoughts' _

' _**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

**Flashback…End flashback**…an action that already took place in the story timeframe.

**Jutsu**

**AN…**Author's note.

**[BH]…**Booze Hound's note.

**I do not own Naruto (big surprise here)**

Chapter 9: **Sibling rivalry**

Naruto was in his bed, trying to discern all the signs of the morning. He could hear the wind blowing in the streets below, he could almost feel the sun rays touching his skin, he could feel hundreds of different smells mixed with the smells in his room, and the dozens of potted plants Hinata had in every room of their new home…

Their numbers had decreased in the last month, especially during the weeks Naruto tried to move without Hinata's help in the apartment, especially because Naruto wanted to do it without his chakra enhanced vision, but with the other senses, enhanced after painful training sessions with Kiba.

Many plants died in his failed attempts to move in the room without demolishing the place and destroy all the furniture.

He smiled remembering all that killing intent he could almost touch coming from Hinata or one of her clones every time he tripped on something or destroyed another pot in his attempts to memorize the layout of their new place without bring it down to the ground.

But he wasn't paying attention at any of this other distractions at this time. He was interested in a certain noise, a noise that was coming from another bedroom - the sweet, soothing, reassuring sound of another person's breathing.

For him, the sounds Hinata made while sleeping were the most beautiful and peaceful thing in the world. It always calmed him, knowing that the person that he loves is at his side, and if all things go well, he will probably hear that sound for the rest of his life. And in time, maybe the sound will be at his side, and not in the other room…

'_Ahh…dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! Damn, I spent too much time with those perverts for my own damn good. I hate it when Konohamaru is right about something_' he thought to himself while bolting to his feet.

He stopped his alarm clock even before it begun to ring, and touched all the things he brought from his old apartment, mementos for his previous life, like the hitai-ite he got from Iruka, his old goggles he wore on his head before his hitai-ite, or his Gama-chan, his green toad shaped wallet, even his old funny night cap.

He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and took a quick shower, put his blindfold on his face again and went to Hinata's room, and smiled when he noticed that she was still sleeping. He didn't activate his chakra vision, not wanting to wake his girlfriend yet. He just sat there, remembering the first day he did something like this.

**Flashback**

_It was almost two months after his birthday that Naruto was finally done with the hospital visits and he could actually return to his apartment. His physical recovery was going great, but he had serious problems with his chakra regeneration, mostly because Naruto didn't have enough patience to actually stay still or meditate, the best way to fully access his chakra system and speed up this type of regeneration._

_His first real problem was that Hinata was __**much too helpful **__for her own good. Ah, he would always remember the first day back to his apartment, when he had to ask her to show him the way to the bathroom door. He was adamant in doing everything from that point on by himself, and for the first time ever, the shy Hinata actually agreed with him, even after he destroyed all the things that weren't nailed to the walls, especially Hinata's potted plants. Those were dark times for the lush vegetation in Naruto's apartment. _

_After that experience, he finally broke and allowed her to at least help him with the shower, and didn't __**ever **__regret that decision. Not to mention the fact Hinata did some killer massages, and she was a great cook. If it wasn't for his sight problem and the snail speed of his chakra recovery, he could have thought he was already dead and went to Heaven._

_Another problem was that he actually had to wrestle Hinata for the bed from the living room, and she had to actually use some Jyuken moves to 'convince' him to take the big bedroom (and the only one in the small apartment.) The first day they moved into the apartment was a busy one, since Hinata had to prepare Naruto's room and move her stuff into the living room, the place that will be her bedroom for a while, she ended up staying awake until the early hours____of the morning... Good thing she was relieved from her hospital duties and from her practice sessions with Tsunade to be at 110 percent for Naruto._

That first morning Naruto was the first to wake up. He used mostly his hands to navigate in the room, and miraculously avoided any incidents until he arrived in the living room, and near the new central bed that was brought in by Tsunade. He could hear Hinata's breathing. He wanted to wake her up, but stopped when he heard her mumbling softly in her sleep.

"_Hmmm, mm…Naruto-kun…" was all she said, still asleep, and that put a big smile on Naruto's face. Well, she seemed to enjoy her little dream. Ho was he to disturb such an angel and her little guilty pleasures. And not to mention the blackmail possibilities and the blush that will definitively grace her face at the very mention of this. _

'_Ahh, too bad that I will never be able to watch that blush ever again, as her beautiful dark blue hair, and her white with a little shade of lavender gorgeous eyes. But at least I still have her, and I will enjoy every second of the time we spend together. ' _

_He spent several hours mapping the rooms and memorizing the layout of his little apartment, but his luck finally run out and he actually managed to destroy 3 pots filled with all sorts of plants with one wrong step._

_The noise that followed that little 'accident' actually managed to wake up Hinata, even if she was still struggling to open her eyes. When she finally did it, she found herself starring into the face of her beloved Naruto._

_Naruto heard Hinata and jumped between her and the broken pottery and mangled plants, hoping he could try to explain the carnage and calm her down…he could tell from her reactions from the previous day that she wasn't really pleased when the first plant bit the dust, and ended up in the trashcan. _

_He expected a sigh, a little killer intent, or a short lecture about how he should ask for her help if he needed something, but her fast reaction was something he didn't count on._

"_Eeeekk…" she shrieked while jumping in the middle of the room, face red like a tomato, covered in the sheets of the bed, unbalancing Naruto and sending him to the floor in the process. _

_Naruto tried to recover his balance: "Sorry about that, Hinata, but…"_

"_Naruto-kun, I'm not decent…" she said with a soft voice, still trying to cover as much of her body with the sheets. _

"_What do you mean by that, Hinata-chan. You are one of the most decent person I know, and I do know quite a few" he said trying to keep a serious look on his face, and fighting a little smirk._

"_I-I mean, it was a worm night and all my night c-clothes are at the cleaners, and I…I took one of your T-shirt, and…" she said trying not to faint from embarrassment. _

"_Ha, ha", he let a little laugh escape his lips, "I understand how this can seem to be a problem, but you fail to remember a tiny little detail…" he said pointing to his blindfold._

"_Ohh. Sorry about that…" she said relaxing a little_

"_I mean, if someone should have to be embarrassed about this, it should be me…" he said with a short explanation, forcing her to pay attention to his clothes._

_She actually needed several seconds to realize what he was saying. She was so self-conscious about the fact that she was wearing only one of Naruto's T-shirt, even if it was large and long enough to cover her legs to her knees, she actually didn't paid attention to the fact that the only clothes he was wearing were a pair of boxers, and…his blindfold._

"_Eeeppp!" was all Naruto could hear before Hinata lost consciousness and fell to the floor. _

"_Ok, this could have gone a little better." He said while picking Hinata from the floor and putting her on the bed, after locating it in the first place. After that, he went to his room to get changed._

_When he returned, almost twenty minutes later, Hinata was already out of his T-shirt and one of her usual training attire, while Naruto had a mostly black set of pants and shirt. His blindfold was of the same color, contrasting with his silvery hair. _

"_Hmmm, what's this smell?" he said while trying to locate a chair and sit down by the table. _

"_We will have some cereal and pancakes for you." She retorted already waiting for his outburst. _

"_No ramen?" he almost shouted, pouting and sighing his heart out._

_Unfortunately, it was a futile attempt. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but you need a healthy and balanced diet, and as many nutrients as you can digest. I promise you'll have some ramen later." She said trying to calm him down._

"_About earlier. Shouldn't we have…some ground rules or something?" he asked while waiting for his pancakes._

_Hinata sighed in response. "I think we should have some, yes. No more walking around almost naked, Naruto-kun…that will be a good start…"_

"_You didn't seemed to mind at first…" he said, but couldn't continue, being assaulted by a wave of projectiles, mainly chopsticks, all aimed at him with deadly accuracy._

_After a cease fire, and a peace treaty that favored Hinata's side greatly, for obvious reasons, they stood at the table, making some sketchy house rules, concerning cleaning of the place, proper attire at different times of the day, a meal schedule, in which Hinata had to loose some ground, but at a high price for Naruto…each bowl of ramen he won for his meals meant several hours of intense training under Hinata's scrutiny._

_It seemed a good idea…before he actually found out what those training sessions contained. Suffice to say that for the next several months, he was ready to remove the ramen completely from his diet, just for the chance of a single break. Let's say that _

_Hinata was just dieing to vent her build up anxiety for almost two years under Tsunade's scrutiny, and Naruto was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. At the pace she set for his training he could swear he would be at his maximum capacity in several months. How wrong he was in that assumption. _

_After their first breakfast at Naruto's apartment, they spent several hours there for Naruto to get accustomed with the rooms, and to navigate them with his chakra vision, that was still at beginner's level, and he couldn't sustain it for long periods of time. _

_When Naruto felt the lunch hour was approaching, he begun to put his plan in action. "You know, Hinata, I think I have an idea for today."_

"_What do you have in mind?" she asked while preparing their practice schedule for the day._

"_Now that we live together ... and ... we decided that there was some mutual feelings between us... I thought ... we could, you know ... get out somewhere to eat something, we may discuss all sort of thing about us, get to know together..."_

"_As…in a date?" she asked with a big smile on her face_

"_Ahh, no no. Not a date. Just a…non-date sort of thing" he said in a defensive tone, raising both hands in front of his chest, almost trying to protect himself from something invisible._

_Hinata smiled at his antics, but answered nevertheless. "Yes, Naruto-kun, I will be happy to go out on one of this non-dates with you."_

"_Great" he said sheepishly, while scratching the back of his neck with one of his hands, a gesture he used without even thinking. _

"_I think I have done the schedule for today's training. Because I'm still pretty tired, I think I'll make a coffee before we go to eat something in the village. Have you thought about a place we can go to? Ichiraku perhaps?"_

"_Actually, I wanted to try something different today" he said steeling himself. 'There will be other times for ramen. Old man Teuchi will still be there tomorrow.'_

"_Oh…" Hinata managed to say. It was strange for Naruto to miss a chance to eat one of his favorite dishes. "But then, Naruto-kun, what do you have in mind?"_

"_Actually, Hinata I was thinking you should pick a place today. My treat." He said giving her one of his trademark foxy grin._

"_Ok, Naruto-kun. __I know a place not far from here. It is a cozy coffee-shop, and they also serve one of the best cinnamon rolls in the whole village" she said already fantasizing about that particular food, one of her little delights. _

_Hinata watched Naruto for a while and saw that he had something else to ask, but didn't mustered the courage to do it. "It something else you want to ask me, Naruto-kun?" _

"_He, he, actually I was wandering, what's …coffee?" he ended his statement with the same hand behind his back way of telling her that he was embarrassed to ask such a question_

"_What?" she asked him believing she actually misunderstood him the first time._

"_I asked you what's coffee? You said you were making some, and is smell rather interesting from here…can I have some?"_

"_You didn't have coffee before?" she again asked him with an inquiring voice. "We must change that as soon as possible, Naruto-kun", she stated with a voice that didn't leave room for other comments. He vaguely remembered the time he used roughly the same tone and words, when he found out in surprise that his friend Gaara didn't knew what ramen was. He smiled at the memory. _

_That was the day he discovered that his perfect Hinata had several little quirks, the first being the fact that she was a caffeine addict, and she transformed him in one as well, and she also had a sweet tooth, and he could make her do almost everything in exchange for some cinnamon rolls, as he was chained by his addiction to ramen._

**End Flashback**

In several months and after many, many non-dates, spent between Ichiraku and some of her favorite dining places, they ended up knowing everything about each other, and he could only kick himself for not seeing earlier what he missed because he was just to much a idiot to look at something else besides his first crush, a certain pink headed girl, a girl he once thought he loved. Yep, he truly was blind before.

He finally decided on the best way to wake her up. He went to the kitchen and started making some pancakes, and also prepared their usual morning dose of caffeine, knowing that that particular aroma was more than enough to wake up from the dead, not just from her slumber.

While he was preparing breakfast he found himself hugged by two hands from behind, and received a kiss from Hinata.

"Morning", she said while taking his place.

"I can handle it, Hinata, you don't need to do it all the times. I will not burn the place to the ground, I promise." He said with a little smirk, fighting with Hinata for the place near the stove.

"I know you can handle it, but you should greet our guest" she said while hinting for the big balcony of their new residence.

Naruto finally increased the range of his chakra vision, and smiled locating their visitor. He could always recognize that special chakra signature "I think you're right." he said heading to the balcony.

"Long time no 'see', Ero Sennin" he said to the man sitting on one of the railings.

"I can say the same thing about you, squirt…and I told you repeatedly not to call me like that… " He said jumping inside the balcony, and standing by Naruto's side.

"Long time no see, Ero Sennin. Do you want something, coffee, tea, juice?" Hinata inquired waiting for Jiraiya's answer.

"Tea will go nicely, Hinata, thank you for asking," he said with a small smile.

Naruto just grunted and faced Jiraiya with what he considered to be a hurt expression: "It seems you don't have any problem with my girlfriend calling you Ero-Sennin, you old pervert." He ended his statement with a shrug.

"That may be so, but coming from her this nickname actually sounds good. But enough about this. What's with the bull I heard from Tsunade. I thought she was drowning on sake to say some crazy things like that. I mean…" but he stopped in the middle of his phrase watching the clean and perfect chakra scalpel coming out from one of his hands.

"You must be kidding me…" he said before launching himself in a torrent of laughs. "For Kami's sake, I left you alone with her for only a year, and she transforms you into a medic nin. Has the world went nuts while I was away?" he asked in a mocking tone, taking a seat at the table, between Naruto and Hinata

"Actually, it isn't like this, Jiraiya-sensei" Hinata stated while pouring his tea and both of their coffee. "You see, a medic nin usually uses only chakra techniques to actually see the internal damage, internal bleeding and all the other types of injuries. In the last year and some, Naruto's chakra control and his chakra pool as well increased exponentially."

"He has a lot of chakra, nearly as much as Tsunade sensei with her seal, and his control of it is excellent, now that he can use hundreds of shadow clones to help him in this domain. So Tsunade-sama was right in her statement that Naruto will make a great medical nin, especially a surgeon, because they rarely use conventional way of detecting a wound. And with his new chakra vision technique, that was considered a forbidden technique by Tsunade-sama, Naruto is even better than most of them, because he can almost feel the chakra network. He can't see the Tenketsu and all, but he can locate the damage to the chakra system extremely well."

"I'm just surprised you went for the ride on this Naruto…" Jiraiya said while playing with his cup of tea.

Naruto give him a small smile at this point. "Well, sensei, no more hiding behind the bushes on this one. It's already a couple of years from my recovery, and even I became adept in using chakra vision, my chakra is at 100% and I have two hundred clones working day and night in increasing it, not to mention my now flawless chakra control, I still can't be a ninja. Not anymore. No teammate will trust a blind man with their life…I can feel the presence of an enemy, but I can't be 100% of his affiliation. I have great chakra vision, but it still needs a lot of work, years maybe, and I'm talking here years with two hundred of my clones working 24/7. It will take centuries to do it by yourself. I still can't recognize all the details, so even if I can 'see' a hitai-ite on someone, I can't distinguish the marks on it…" he said with a sigh.

"I already talked with Tsunade about it. Yes, I can memorize the chakra signature of my teammates, but I can't keep up with them in a daylong march through the trees. I will be only a hindrance for my fellow shinobi. So I refused her request of joining the ninja ranks of this village, as Genin of the Leaf. I went with the flow with this medic nin stuff because I felt that I can make a difference here, and still help in any way I can. And not only for that, but I saw it as a perfect opportunity to spend as much time as I can with the person I love" he said turning his head in Hinata's general direction, giving her a warm smile.

"Be it as it may, I still can't see you as a medic nin, that's all." Jiraiya said while sipping his hot tea.

"Join the club" Naruto mumbled more to himself.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya eyed the boy intently, raising one of his eyebrows.

Hinata wanted to explain the situation to the Sannin. "Well, even if Naruto and his clones mastered all the techniques in half a year, and it could be one of our best surgeons, for his chakra sensing capabilities, as well as his overall quantity and good control over it, there are still some who…" she paused here, looking for a better way to finish her explanation.

"What Hinata is trying to say", Naruto said next, putting his coffee cup on the table with a little more force he intended "is that the patients don't want to entrust their life to the one and only Demon Brat, who also happens to be blind." He ended his statement, earning a frown for both Hinata and Jiraiya.

"Yes, I can see this being a problem" Jiraiya mused more to himself. "At least you improved your chakra control."

"Not only that, Pervy Sage, but now I have a new attack in my arsenal, namely chakra scalpel, even if it is very unlikely I will ever use it. And now that I can heal myself, the lack of the Kyuubi's healing abilities are no longer a hindrance, at least not for the smaller wounds…I can heal almost any wound I get in a fight or training, and you know chakra is no longer a problem. Hell, I ended up really enjoying my practice sessions with Kiba and Akamaru." He said while finishing his breakfast.

"I'm glad you are so optimistic about all of this, I really am, kid. Don't let all those losers get to you." the old hermit said while snatching one of Naruto's pancakes, earning a growl from him and a giggle from Hinata.

"I won't, you can be sure of that. I have too many things for which I can be grateful for, to let some idiots get to me…I had a lot of training in blocking them up for 18 years now, remember?" he said taking the dishes and putting them into the sink. Today was his turn again to be the maid in the house.

"Hmm, is this a way to reminds me that I missed your eighteen birthday, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked with a disgruntled look on his face. (**NA: **I will explain the age thing at the end of the chapter)

"Eahh, I know that you had good reasons, Godfather. And you missed by only a couple of days…" he said while washing the dishes.

"Yes, I have a good excuse, actually. And believe me, it doesn't even involve research. I also have some presents for you, even if I didn't manage to give them to you in time…but it will be better if we talk about them in private." he said while eyeing Hinata, who was already preparing to leave for work, and already created several clones to stay with Naruto and help with the household, while two of them were reading some work related scrolls, on one of the couches in the living room.

Hinata got the message and told them while dispelling her clones: "No problem, I will send my clones back later. I have to leave to work now, I think that I'm going to be late already."

Jiraiya thought for a second before saying to both of them: "About that, I think I have a little something for you. Pay a little attention on this, I don't want to repeat myself." He said while showing them a short combination of hand signs, and continuing with the explanation: "All you have to do now is to really try to visualize, or in some cases, feel the place you want to end up in, and Shunshin yourself away. It has a several miles radius, and shouldn't be a problem for both of you."

"Thank you for your help, Jiraiya sensei" Hinata said with a little smile, before using the Jutsu to teleport herself to the hospital, leaving only leafs in her place…

"You forgot to mention that!" Naruto said with a frown, pointing to the pile of leafs on the floor, looking for a broom, and concentrating his chakra sense, not wanting to leave a single leaf on the floor.

"What will be the fun in telling her that?" Jiraiya said watching Naruto mumbling to himself while cleaning the floor. "Now seriously Naruto, how is it going? Are you serious about giving up on being a shinobi? I thought you have improved from a year ago…"

"I did!" Naruto said while creating a Rasengan in each hand in less than two seconds, but dispelling both of them fast and crushing onto one of the couches in the living room. Jiraiya chose an armchair that was facing the couch.

"How many clones can you make now?" he asked trying to understand how much he improved in the last year.

"I have almost one hundred clones working on enlarging and strengthening my chakra system, and one hundred working on control, and another hundred working on improving my chakra vision and some minor Jutsu. I given up on wind manipulation, Taijutsu and other forms of Ninjutsu, except those connected with chakra-increased senses. I mastered several wind techniques, but I understand I need a weapon to increase it further, and I really don't see the point for doing so…" he said having a dejected look on his face.

"Strange, I thought you said several minutes ago you will not listen to other people's crap. You seem to contradict yourself, Naruto"

"Is not that, Jiraiya, and you know it very well. I know my weaknesses better than anybody else, and even if in the beginning I was really optimistic about this, I see now the error in my judgment. I will never be an useful shinobi without my eyesight, and I will never be a medic nin, even if I'm good at it, because the patients will not let me treat them."

"Naruto, you came such a long way from two years ago. I still remember you saying you will never be less than a burden for everybody. But you really proven us all wrong, yourself included…"

**Flashback**

"_Isn't great, Hinata-chan? I mean, I will finally have my first real training session. How much time I had to wait for it again?" he asked with a reproachful tone._

"_Almost three months from your recovery, Naruto-kun, but you know that it was impossible for you to train during these months. If I remember correctly, you actually managed to injure yourself on several occasions, trying to train when you really shouldn't have done that. That alone took you back a couple of weeks on your recovery" she said in a reproachful tone as well._

"_Yeah, yeah, you really don't need to rub it in" he said with a dismissive voice. "How I was I suppose to know that?"_

"_Well, you should have listen to your girlfriend or Tsunade-hime for one. And then shouldn't have these problem for the start." Jiraiya stated on a bored tone._

"_What? Even you are with them on this one, Ero Sennin? I can't believe it." Naruto mumbled more to himself…_

_Hinata was redder than a tomato. Jiraiya-sama called her his girlfriend, and Naruto didn't deny it. Yes, they were still in that non-dates period, but it was a great one. Things were looking up for both of them. _

_Jiraiya and Kiba, both accompanying the happy couple to the training grounds, didn't fail to notice Hinata's blush, or the fact she seemed to walk on clouds, but abstained from any rude commentary, still remembering the fact that Hinata can use some powerful Jyuken strikes. Nobody said anything about dirty thoughts though, they were both musing in the same lines, having two big grins on their faces. _

_They spent the rest of the trek to the training area trying to block out Naruto's many complains about the lateness of his training, the long walk to the training zone, or his boast on how fast he will go through all the training they could throw at him…_

_When they finally arrived in the clearing of one of the training grounds, Hinata let go of Naruto's arm, and let him practice his chakra vision. He didn't improved much in two months, but could feel large amounts of chakra in a five to ten feet range around him. The rest was only a blur, but in several years or even months, he will be able to easily 'see' even the last little pebble on the ground, not to mention clothing, weapons, and even facial features to an extend. But for now, trying not to hit every little obstacle in his way was as far he got._

_Jiraiya on the other side didn't have the patience for this slow rate Jutsu. He wanted to bring Naruto up to speed on his more damage dealing Jutsu, and to bring him to a stage in which he could easily fend for himself. Even if the others seemed to forget, Naruto was still a target, and even if you didn't count on Akatsuki, he still had a pile of enemies in the village. So his chakra vision could not remain his main concern_

"_Naruto, leave the chakra vision alone for now…I have other things I want to see now. I want to use half of your chakra to create Shadow Clones. We will then assign special tasks to the clones, because you must recover as fast as you can…" _

"_Yes, Ero Sennin, but half? Isn't that like over-doing it?" Naruto asked a little puzzled. "I mean, if the clones get dispelled all of the sudden, I will feel exhausted in time."_

"_I know, Naruto, but it will also do wonders for your stamina as well. In time you should be able to withstand this without problems. And we will not over do it either. We will first concentrate on increasing your amount of chakra, and chakra control." he said while guiding him in the center of the clearing_

"_Now, don't forget…half of your chakra. Kage Bunshin. Do it."_

"_Ok, ok you don't need to jump like that. I'm doing it. Jeez." Naruto said while performing his favorite hand sign. _

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **__he shouted the name of his trademark Jutsu. He heard the 'poof' that always accompanied the clone's creation, and continued on a bored tone: "Ok, I've done it. Now what do you want them to do?" he asked and waited for an answer, but it didn't heard none. _

_He could sense someone approaching and by the size of his chakra he could only be Jiraiya. He wanted to ask him about the delay in giving him advices and put his clones to work, but all he did was to smack Naruto on the head._

"_Ouch! What the Hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his head._

"_I don't have time for jokes, Naruto. I want for you to get serious with this." he said with a serious voice_

"_But I am taking this serious. I did what you told me. Almost half of my chakra…Shadow Clones. Come on Ero Sennin, not even I can't mess this up" he said laughing. _

_Jiraiya just frowned. "Ok Naruto. Do you remember all that training before the Finale of the Chuunin Exam? When I put you to use all your chakra in order for you to use your red chakra?"_

"_Yes, but I don't see how this can help me here. I can't use red chakra anymore and if I do too many clones I will die of exhaustion in my condition when they will get dispelled." Naruto said almost in a wining tone, not understanding the reason for which Jiraiya told him to use all his chakra, ending the training day even before is started._

"_Humor me, Naruto!" Jiraiya said in a low, but commanding tone. "I really need to test something. Also, Hinata I want you to watch his chakra system with your Byakugan, and tell me what you see before and after the Jutsu. Now Naruto!" _

_Naruto put all his concentration and energy into this Jutsu, and shouted again: "__**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**__"._

_Jiraiya raised one of his brows when he watched the end result. "So…", he asked Hinata. "What's the verdict, doctor?". _

"_Ano, Jiraiya-sama, he did used most of his chakra. And when I watched his chakra system it seemed that he had a lot of chakra, but a lot compared with one of us, at Genin level. He is far from his old capacity. I think it will need months of hard training only to get his normal capacity at 100%." She said watching Naruto with a sad expression, knowing that the truth will dull his commitment._

"_And what are you saying exactly?" asked Naruto in exasperation. _

"_What we are saying is that your chakra recovery is extremely slow, because your chakra system is immense, but it can only contain your type of blue chakra, and it always was mixed with the red one. What I'm saying is that you will have to spend months only to recover your chakra. __No chakra, no Jutsu. __No chakra, no chakra enhanced vision. At your amount of chakra you will only be able to keep it turned on for ten minutes a day."_

"_NANII??? This can't be possible. But if use all of my clones won't I be able to do it hundreds of time faster?"_

"_Normally yes, but Naruto, You only did 7 clones at your current maximum capacity, three the first time and 4 after. Now put all your clones on water walking or tree climbing and you go to Kiba and train your ears and nose. I already spoke with his parents and they agreed to let you use some of their secret Jutsu, with the condition you will never pass it on to another person for the rest of your life."_

"_Of course I won't. You have my word on this…" said a dejected Naruto. _

_He trained for the entire day, although Kiba had to go on a mission, but left some techniques for Naruto to practice until his return. They all saw Naruto putting one of his fake smile on his face, but they all knew what he was thinking._

_On the way back to their apartment, Hinata stopped in the middle of the road and pulled Naruto to a stop as well. "Naruto-kun, I will not lie to you. This training will be extremely difficult. It will be painful, and it will take a lot of time, and in your case, with your special problem, it will take ten times the amount of work it will take for a normal person."_

_At this point, Naruto took Hinata's hand in his own. "Hinata-chan, let's make a deal. Promise me that you will never participate in a 'Give advice to raise someone's morale' competition." he said with a small smile on his face._

_This earned a smile from Hinata as well. She put her hand on Naruto's face, and continued: "What I'm trying to say, Naruto, is that you never gave up before. You always fought fate and always said you made your own destiny. You always succeeded in everything you did. And I believe in you as well, Naruto-kun. I know you can do it, I know __**you will do it! **__I have no doubt about it. And also know this, Naruto-kun: I will always be there, at your side." she said closing the gap between them and pulling Naruto into a warm embrace, and giving him a kiss on his cheek. _

_They stood there, in each other's arms, for what it seemed an eternity. He could feel her warmth expanding in his entire body. He could remember how easy Hinata seemed to wash his worries away. Every time he was feeling down he just needed a word, a soft touch from her, and it seemed that all the worries in the world were gone. Yes, he could do it. Yes, he will do it. He will prove to everybody, himself included, that nothing can keep Naruto Uzumaki on the ground. Especially when his personal guardian angel will be always at his side. _

'_Hinata-chan did so many things for me. I will not disappoint her. Not like this. I will work hard. I must stop being a burden for her. Until then, I can't hope to repay any of my debts to her…'_

_He could not think like that. Yes, it was a hard day. Yes, his chakra system was weakened. But he did improve. By the end of the day he created another 5 clones. Tomorrow he will go to fifteen. The day after tomorrow, he will work hard enough, so he can create twenty. He will manage. He has the strength, he has the determination, he has sheer will to do it, but most important, for the first time ever, he was not alone anymore. _

"_Let's go home, Hinata-chan. We have a hard day ahead tomorrow!". _

"_Hai, Naruto-kun", she said the smile on her face never leaving her face. She could almost feel the determination radiating from Naruto. __**That **__was the  
Naruto Uzumaki she knew. That was the Naruto Uzumaki she fell in love with. He will do it, and in time, he will be able to accomplish all his dreams. And she will be there to support him in any way she could. _

**End Flashback**

Naruto became rather melancholic at all those old memories. In time, he did manage to become stronger. He began his training with Kiba. He fought Kiba and Akamaru, and after a while even managed to win fights with the Inuzuka. He mastered all the Jutsu they throw at him, but still, it wasn't enough.

"Are you still with me, kiddo?" Jiraiya asked a spaced out Naruto…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here! Now, tell me, what's so damn important it can't be said around Hinata?" he asked on a more serious tone.

"First of all, I have a question for you. Why are you still here? Why didn't moved into your dad's old place? That mansion is yours now, Naruto. So is all his money. So is his name, for Kami's sake. You have the right to take it all. You can become a Namikaze. Why did you choose not to reveal the truth to everybody else?"

Naruto sighed hearing his questions. But he knew that he would ask these questions sooner or later, and he had to face it. He tried to put it as a joke, and mask part of his worries on that matter. "If you want your apartment back, Ero Sennin, you just need to say it!" said Naruto in a joking manner.

"Cut the crap, Naruto. You know I gave both of you one of my houses in this village as a gift. And I don't want it back. It will be yours forever. And that wasn't the only thing I asked you" Jiraiya said in a raised tone, wanting to make Naruto understand that his act will not work on him.

"Do you remember why you give us this apartment, Ero Sennin?" Naruto asked on a more serious tone.

"Unfortunately, I do." Jiraiya stated with a frown.

"You give us this apartment because some idiots burned my old apartment exactly one year ago, on the 10 of October. My personal welcome-to-Hell day. And that mansion is one of the few things that remind me of my father. I will not risk it being destroyed by some drunken fool who wants revenge on the Kyuubi. As long as the villagers don't understand the situation, or I can't make them see me for who I really am, I will not risk them burning the place to the ground, just to keep it from being defiled by a monster like me…"

At this part of his answer, Jiraiya was already fuming, but remained silent. He knew that in a way, Naruto was right. And that thing only made him crazy enough to go to the center of the town and summon Gamabunta on their asses. "I still don't understand how you resisted the urge to unleash the Kyuubi on them all these years, Naruto. Your father made the right choice in choosing you to be the vessel. I would have razed the village to the ground if I were in your shoes."

"I will also keep the name a secret. They will probably say that I brainwashed the Council and the Hokage in giving me the name. After all, I did kill dad, didn't I?"

"Don't even dare saying this Naruto." Jiraiya said with a hissed tone.

"You know, Jiraiya, in the old days, I was blocking all those angry looks and moved on. And it was a lot worse than now. But now, with all these enhanced senses, is much, much worse than before. They act in the open believing I can't see a thing. I can smell their fear, I can hear their curses from hundreds of feet away, I can almost feel their burning gaze upon me. If it weren't for Hinata, I would have given up a long time ago…"

"This is not the time to give up. Actually, I need for you to increase your training to maximum. I already have some new techniques I want you to master, and I want it done as soon as possible."

"What's the hurry?" Naruto asked on a bored tone

"For the last year, Akatsuki has increased their activity. They are hunting down the Jinchuuriki all over the place. We managed to take down the team that was coming here, but we lost Asuma in the process. Now that their numbers are limited, it will take another year for them to recruit other members, and re-forge the rings we destroyed so far. Those rings were important for the extraction process. Without them, they cannot perform the Jutsu. So they took a break again. You must work your ass hard if you want to save yourself."

"But I already have made improvements to all my Jutsu"

"Improvements aren't enough, Naruto. You must completely change the way you fight. Remember that if they came for you, you will not fall alone. They will hurt Hinata to get to you, and your defeatist way of seeing things lately is not helping either."

"Ok, ok, I get it. I will put another hundred clones on offensive Jutsu. What else do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was intending to take you with me for a month or so, for training purposes."

"Nani? No way, Ero Sennin, I must be here for Hinata's birthday, in December."

"You will be, Naruto, I promise. But I think that it will be best if you develop your new fighting techniques away from prying eyes. It will give you an edge on your enemies, and on those who don't want your best interest who are residing inside the walls of the village"

"So what's all this training about?"

"Mainly, I want to transform you from a brawler and a close range Taijutsu fighter to a medium and long range Ninjutsu user. It is time to use your aces and your weaknesses as well."

"How?"

"Naruto, your chakra vision is great, but in close quarters fighting, sometimes you will sense the hit too slow. I will make you wear some sort of protective garments of sort, like a light battle armor."

"What? I don't need this kind of protection. I'm more then capable of…"

"Naruto! Don't be an idiot. If you get hurt, you will put your friends in danger. All smart shinobi wear protection. I have a Jutsu that turns my long hair battle armor, and I can also use it for offensive purposes. Your father always wore battle armor, even under his Hokage robes. Even Sarutobi sensei wore one of those…you do remember the fight he had with Orochimaru, don't you? Even the First and Second were always in battle gear…doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Yes, I understand what you are saying. The third's light battle armor was kind of cool, now that you mentioned…but it didn't save his life..."

"It didn't, but it helped. Now, aside the armor, we will have to work on your wind Jutsu. I have to find a suitable weapon for you, though…"

"I don't do swords, Ero Sennin. Just so you can know this for sure…"

"Ok, ok, you big coward…I get it. You don't want to hurt the poor guys who want to kill you and all your friends. How lucky for them to have you as an opponent" he mumbled more to himself. "No worry, though, I will figure something out. For the time being, you just practice some simpler ones, to perfect your affinity for it. We should work on your second affinity, whatever that may be, but that will have to wait for now."

"Ok, what else?"

Naruto could almost feel the mischief radiating from the old Sannin. "Well, my boy, I took the liberty of 'borrowing' some forbidden scrolls from Hokage's stash, and copied several that will help you in the future."

"You stole from Baa-chan? Are you nuts?" Naruto asked in disbelief

"I don't think you are the one that should throw the first stone, Naruto! Actually, it's highly ironic, in my opinion." Jiraiya said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, right" Naruto said remembering that he also stole the Forbidden Scroll when he was twelve. "Anyway, what's with the scrolls?" he said trying to change the sore subject.

"Well, how's your reading lately?" he asked handing several scrolls to Naruto. (**NA: **the plot demands it, sorry)

"I have made some progress. I can even do books now, it's just that reading isn't my thing, you know?" he asked while opening the scrolls and pouring his chakra into it. It was another of Hinata's great ideas. She stated that if Naruto can sense chakra very well, all he had to do to 'read' a scroll was to put some of his chakra into a scroll, filling every fiber of it with his own energy.

Where the writing will be present, he could feel the irregularities in the paper, or he could actually feel the denser particles of the ink, if he really concentrated, and could finally have a mental picture of the entire page, with writhing and all.

He could 'read' almost anything by now, after more than two years of practice, but it was demanding a lot of chakra, and it was a tiresome experience. Not to mention that if he put to much chakra into it, the scroll was damaged or even burned. He learned that the hard way, destroying hundreds of scrolls and books. But Hinata would not take no for an answer, and he finally got the hang of it, if only to make Hinata happy.

"So, what do you think?" asked Jiraiya after Naruto browsed most of the scrolls.

"This is great. I mean, those guys who invented these Jutsu are geniuses. But this one in particular, it seems more a Genjutsu, and you know I suck at those…" Naruto said, pointing the fact that he probably will not be able to master that move, even if it was excellent, especially for his condition.

"Naruto, that is not Genjutsu, is pure Ninjutsu. Furthermore, you sucked at Genjutsu because you didn't have a good chakra control but now it will be excellent for you to learn some. The Akatsuki are though bastards and will not fall for Genjutsu easily, but most of your other enemies might. But since I suck at this too, we will probably have to get some outside help for this. Genjutsu are techniques specially made to mess with your head and your senses, so if you use those you can actually bring an enemy to your playground. If the enemy can't use his senses properly, you will have the advantage. Not to mention that your enhanced senses and your chakra control make you almost impervious against most Genjutsu users. I will not try my luck against Kurenai or an Uchiha, though. I must slap myself for not thinking about this sooner" Jiraiya said with a dejected look on his face.

"Never mind now, these ones will keep me occupied for months." Naruto said studying the scrolls again.

"Indeed they will. One of those techniques is complementing your Shadow Clones perfectly, and the other one, although will drain your chakra constantly, as well as your chakra vision, will make you superior in battle to most of your foes. And about the guys who made them, yes, they were geniuses: one is the Second Hokage, and the other is no other than Uchiha Itachi. Those two have their places in the Forbidden Scroll's Hall of Fame for all the Jutsu they created."

"Ok, Ero Sennin. This is the greatest present ever. You are forgiven for being late for my birth day." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, squirt? This was just for the training. The gifts are yet to come."

"Gifts? You mean there are more?" Naruto asked without hiding the excitement from his voice.

"Geeze, what Godfather would I be if all I will bring for your birthday are a bunch of easy Jutsu scrolls?"

"Easy? Are you insane? If the red chakra would have been present now, it would have been impossible for me to master most of this techniques…"

"Naruto, **this** is a cool scroll" Jiraiya said while putting a tri-kunai on the table, as well as a medium sized scroll. "You are not allowed to touch it yet. That is the only scroll with your father's Hiraishin Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique.). I want your 'reading' skills to be off the charts before I even allow you to touch it. It is also activated by your blood and chakra, so only you can open it. I suggest you keep it out of reach. I have an safe in this room if I remember correctly…I will change the combination to allow your chakra to open it as well."

"Hiraishin…isn't that the technique my father used to win a war?" Naruto asked holding the scroll as if it were something sacred.

"I'm glad to see you have brushed on your history lately, kid…" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Yes, I had Hinata to read for me every night, after the training and work. Until I managed to read for myself."

"She reads to you history books at night? Why would she do that?"

Naruto put one of his hands through his hair and said sheepishly: "Well, I kind of asked her. I…I like to hear her voice. In the first nights, I found it hard to believe that she is always at my side. So she began reading to me, and I love to hear her soft voice, so I asked her to read more, not matter what the subject was. She still does it from time to time" ended Naruto with a big grin on his face

"You big baby!" was all Jiraiya said at this, laughing with all his heart. "Anyway, this love thing you have for her made me remember the last part of my present to you. Well, isn't actually my present, because it always should have been yours. Here it is." He said while putting two small boxes on the table, one square, black one, and the second, a little larger, almost the double size of the firs, again covered in a black material.

"What are those?" Naruto asked checking the exterior of the two boxes.

"Well, these little treasures have a story of their own. You see, when your father became the Hokage, he was sent to make first contact with the other Kages of that time. As his sensei and closest friend, and because I had many connections in all the elemental countries and in the hidden villages as well, I went with him on that initiation trip. He was already in love with your mother, and he wanted to propose to her. So when we arrived in Kumo, he went to a world famous jewelry shop he heard of and bought one engagement ring. The most beautiful engagement ring I have ever saw. **This **engagement ring" he said pushing the small box towards Naruto.

"But the funny thing was, that when he was ready to exit the shop, he just stopped there on the spot, when he saw two silvery rings on display. I don't know what he saw in them, but he had to buy them on the spot. And they weren't any normal rings. They were made from an alloy of gold, platinum, silver and a chakra conducting metal. They could store some amount of chakra in them, and were linked somehow with a weird Jutsu. So if both lovers were wearing the rings at the same time, and one of them put some chakra into the ring, the other ring will vibrate lightly, so it's owner knew that the other owner of the second ring did it intentionally. So your parents come up with a plan of their own: they were apart for days or weeks even, each with his own mission, and they always used the rings, telling the other that they were thinking about each other."

"Wow, that's so romantic…" Naruto mused more to himself.

"Yeah, your parents said something like this as well. In fact, your mother was so enraptured by the trinkets that they actually used them as wedding rings, even if it was a secret wedding and all, and your father could afford the most expensive wedding rings money could buy. So, judging by the fact that your girlfriend will soon be eighteen years old, you should keep that engagement ring around. You can give her one of the chakra rings before you leave for our short training trip, for her to have something to remember you from, and a chakra jolt from time to time can do wonders. And when you will return, maybe you will pop the question…"

"Nani? Are you insane, Pervy Sage? Why…I mean…no…it's not…right…I mean…" Naruto begun mumbling, and left the box with the ring on the table as if it was an explosive note

"For Kami's sake, boy, grow a pair. You love her, she loves you, and you have been living together for three years already. What more do you want? Geez, maybe I should give her the ring. Even the shy Hinata will be able to take this step. What are you so afraid of?"

"But, we didn't go on dates. And I'm blind. And I don't have a job. And…she deserves better." Naruto managed to say with a trembling voice, pacing himself frantically from one side to another of the living room.

"Yes, she deserves a lot better than this cowardly excuse of a man I see trembling like a fool before me! But it seems that she already made her choice, however blindsided it may be. I fail to see what she saw in you back then, and still does now. About money, yes you are no longer a ninja, but your parents fortune is more than enough to last you ten lifetimes. And dates…I already know about all the non-dates you went with her for three damn years. Your fear of commitment is hilarious, and insulting to her as well. You think your Kyuubi problem was the only thing she had to cope from the villagers? Do you know how they see a girl that is sharing an apartment with a boy, without some previous commitment? And non other than the Demon Brat…"

"But…she didn't say anything about it…I mean…"

"Of course she didn't say anything. She was trying to protect the village idiot from getting his feelings hurt. She gave up her entire life to be at your side, Naruto. You must make a choice. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, she loves you too. And was at your side all the time. And suffered for you too. She also suffered at your side, and if you can do something to ease this pain and insults she has to cope each day, you will do it, even if I have to beat some sense into you…"

"Ok, ok, I will do it. I always knew that I would do it so relax. But, I'm also scared. If I don't do it right, if I blow this, if...if she says no?" Naruto asked almost whining.

"Naruto, she will never say no." said Jiraiya putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Now, put yourself together. I will secure the Hiraishin scroll in the vault; you create some clones to pack some clothes and stuff…it will take almost two months. And go and tell Hinata that you are leaving. Give her one ring as a gift; I'm sure she will surely enjoy it. Now get ready. We leave in half an hour."

Hinata was returning to her apartment after shopping for some groceries. In the morning Naruto came at the hospital and told him that he had to leave for several months, but he also promised that he would be back before her birthday. She was a little startled and sad at first. She didn't have a day in the last few years without seeing Naruto, even when he was in a coma. And now she will be without him for months. He wanted to leave her some shadow clones to help her out in the apartment, but anyway, they wouldn't last for two months, and it wasn't the real thing.

But Naruto also managed to surprise her in a very pleasant way as well. He gave her a gift. A special ring, that belonged to his parents, and served as their wedding ring as well. He told her about the chakra signal, and she also considered a very romantic thing to do. It had increased sentimental value for her, because it belonged to Naruto's mother, and Naruto used almost every minute at first. But she didn't mind it. Not even for a second. She also did it from time to time, and was sure to use it for as long as she could.

She was still admiring the fine craftsmanship of the ring, even if the color of the ring didn't betray his real value, and especially the kanji for 'Soul Mates' made of gold and platinum, when she bumped into somebody. It seemed the other person as well was distracted and they both collided without warning.

"Gomen, I didn't see you!" Hinata said while picking up her fallen groceries.

She didn't paid much attention to the other person, but stopped when Hinata, wanting to pick up some tomatoes she just had in her grocery bag, watched as the person who was sitting next to it, stomped on the tomato deliberately, and said with a mocking voice: "Didn't see me? Well, I can see that coming from a weak person like you…it is no surprise that you chose to leave us and go leave with another person who seem to have some eye problems, Hinata"

Hinata got back to her feet only to see a Genin team in front of her. The person who addressed her earlier was no other than her little sister, Hanabi. "It's hardly an surprise…the fact that you can't see me, Hinata. After all, you are the weakest person to have the Byakugan in centuries. You are almost blind as a bat. It is no surprise that you have that blind freak for a boyfriend…birds of a feather, I dare say" she said with a mocking tone, watching the expressions on the faces of her teammates, and of the little crowd that seemed to gather around to see the show, some members of the Hyuuga clan included.

"I am really sorry for the earlier accident, Hanabi-sama." Hinata said bowing her head to her sister. After all, she was the new heiress of the Hyuuga clan. "I was a little distracted earlier."

"That is an understatement, Hinata. You always were distracted, even in training, or in everything else. Father did good in kicking you out of the clan, and our life." She continued on the same mocking tone.

"That may be true, Hanabi-sama. Is not my place to speculate on his thoughts on this matter." Hinata said while trying to calm herself, and collect the last of the groceries in her bag.

"By the way, Hinata, I didn't fail to notice the fact that your boyfriend was traveling outside the village. Did he also discovered what a failure you are and even he decided that you are not worth his time, or the village finally decided that he is not worth our time and wanted to get rid of him, or maybe end his misery altogether." she said, earning some words of approval from the crowd

"I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama, you can say anything you want about me, but leave Naruto-kun out of this. He doesn't deserve any of these harsh words. And for your information, he is on a training trip with Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said in a hissed voice.

Hanabi shrugged for a second feeling the change in Hinata's behavior and tone. That wasn't the weak Hinata she knew. But she didn't pay much attention to that detailed. They all said she was weak. It was impossible for her to defeat a true Hyuuga. But she saw that some of the people in the crowd actually sided with Hinata and admired her pose and lack of fear in face of the Hyuuga heiress. The only thing all villagers despised, besides the Kyuubi Brat, was the Hyuuga clan and their stuck up attitude. And Hanabi saw this immediately. _'The idiots are siding with my sister I see. I think is time to bring them to the harsh reality. Nobody is better than a Hyuuga, and nobody is better than the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hanabi'_ she thought to herself trying to come up to a plan in which to prove them that she is stronger and her big sister is just weak

Hinata on the other side watched as Hanabi's fury only escalated, and decided to end it there. She had no need to fight with her little sister for something like that. So she wanted to take her leave. "Again, I'm very sorry for our little accident, Hanabi-sama." She said while turning her back on her little sister and went towards her apartment.

"How dare you turn your back to me?" Hanabi shouted. "I command you to stop and face me, coward!" she continued on the same commanding tone.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama, but the Hyuuga lost all your hold on my in the moment I was disowned and thrown out into the streets. Officially, I'm not a Hyuuga anymore, so you have no right to order my around anymore, Hyuuga-sama" Hinata said never bothering to even stop. She knew that her sister's rage would only escalate if she remained there. But she stopped when she sensed what she sensed what Hanabi was about to do. 'She will use the Caged Bird Seal on me' she thought bracing herself for the wave of pain.

"Hanabi-sama, that will not be a wise decision it this circumstances." Both girls turned toward a third person, which said those words. "Hinata is no longer a member of the Hyuuga, so is against the law to use it now. You will only bring trouble to our clan and to your father!" Hyuuga Neji continued with the same unchanged, monotone voice.

Hanabi frowned at this. "Hmm, so be it. Neji-san, I don't need this to deal with this weakling. I will fight you using our family Taijutsu. Fight me, Hinata!" she shouted while attacking her sister.

Hinata didn't wanted to get into a fight with her sister, but she wasn't about to let

Hanabi beat her either…Naruto and Tsunade will never forgive her if she will let it happen. She put her groceries aside and prepared for the attack.

Hanabi prepared her attack, charging chakra to her palms and entering a Jyuken stance, while advancing towards her sister. She launched a hit to her chest, but froze when she saw her sister nonchalantly evading the hit completely; doing a pirouette that placed her on Hanabi's side. She wanted to stop, but it was already to late. She saw Hinata already preparing a hit to her backside, a hit that would have incapacitated her completely, if it were a Jyuken strike, or a chakra enhanced hit. But it was nothing of the kind. It was just a little push, which was more than enough to disturb Hanabi's balance, because she was still moving forward, on pure inertia, so she had no choice than breaking her fall with her hands.

"I'm telling you again, Hanabi-sama, I don't want to fight you!" Hinata said with a calm voice, hoping to calm Hanabi enough to bring her to her senses.

Hanabi on the other hand was more than enraged. She could see all the people in the crowd silently mocking the silly way in which she ended with her face in the dirt. Even the Hyuuga's were watching in disbelief how the heiress of their clan was just send flying to the ground by a simple pat on the back, by a girl who was disowned and eliminated from the clan because of her weakness.

It seemed that being the apprentice of the Hokage wasn't just a title for the ex-heiress. Neji was torn, not knowing what to do. He did manage to stop Hanabi from using the Caged Bird Seal on Hinata, but he couldn't do nothing more for the girl. It was his job now to protect the next heiress, and that was Hanabi. But this was her fight. He would not interfere. At first, he prayed that Hanabi will not seriously hurt Hinata, but after several seconds, he just stood there in awe at Hinata's grace which she just avoided a Jyuken strike, and unbalanced Hanabi with a simple push on her back. If Hinata had used a Jyuken strike then, aimed at her spine, she would have disabled Hanabi completely. He really hoped Hanabi would calm down on her own. He was afraid that if he tried to stop this fight, she would actually use the Seal on him instead. But he also knew that Hinata was in no danger at all…ha had his Byakugan activated from the start and knew that Hinata already took steps to protect herself. It will be game over for Hanabi if she continued like this…

Hinata relaxed her stance and dropped her guard. "Hanabi, please, stop this madness. I really don't want to continue this foolish fight." She said in a pleading voice.

"Too bad I want it, sister of mine. And you just lost." Hanabi stated activating her Byakugan and dropping in a fighting stance Hinata knew only too well.

She thanked heavens for doing that thing while Hanabi was still recollecting herself from the ground and had her back turned to her. "Sister, if you not stop now, I will disable you even before you complete your move…" she said with a calm, but steady voice, never loosing eye contact with her sister.

"You are insane in believing this, Hinata. You spent too much time with the idiot. It seems his idiocy is catching to you as well." Hanabi stated with a grin on her face. "You are in range of my Divination" was the only thing she said next.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand**" was all the people gathered there could hear while Hanabi closed the distance between her and Hinata in mere fractions of a second and already begun the first two hits to her sister tenketsu. She however stopped in shock when what she considered to be Hinata simply transformed into a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing else in its place.

'_I saw the chakra system…how can this be…Shadow Clone…Hinata? But how…__**When?**__' _where some of the questions Hanabi was trying to find answers to, but could not do that. She was to late in seeing the real Hinata appearing from her blind spot and sending an chakra spike to her spine. Hanabi didn't pass out, but she lost all control and fell to the ground, but was caught by Hinata before reaching the ground

Hinata slowly put Hanabi to the ground, and Neji was almost immediately at her side, accompanied by the other Hyuuga, and her teammates.

"Is she ok? What was that attack? It wasn't a Jyuken strike?" was all that Neji could say, checking on Hanabi, but without much success. After all, he was a fighter, not a medic nin. Hinata, on the other part, seemed to be both.

"Have no fear, Neji-san. I just disturbed her chakra flow with a medical strike to the spine. It is a harmless procedure, only used during operation, to allow the healer's chakra to flow freely in the patient's body, without further interference from that person's chakra. Hanabi-sama, I know that you can hear me, and even speak. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I will try to heal you, but please, end this madness. I only attacked you in self-defense, and I don't intend to do it so otherwise. I will now restore your chakra system. It will sting a little" she said while turning Hanabi on one side and sending another spike of chakra, this time on a different point of her spine, canceling her last attack and removing her chakra from Hanabi's system.

"All done. She will be a little weakened for several minutes, but beside a little dizziness she will be fine" Hinata stated to Neji while rising to her feet and going to retrieve her groceries. She stopped again and turned to see Hanabi again on her feet, with her hands ready to activate the Caged Bird Seal, yet again.

Hanabi wanted Hinata to see it before activating it. He wanted to see her frightened expression, knowing that death is coming. She wasn't ready to see a smiling Hinata looking her in the eyes. He wanted to see some sign of weakness, but she could find none. She however saw something else.

'_It's that, disappointment?' _she asked to herself in disbelief?

Hinata sighed watching her sister. "Hanabi, please don't lower yourself like that. You could get executed for treason if you activate that seal on a non-member of the Hyuuga. And you'll only disgrace yourself and your clan even further. Not to mention your father. He will not be pleased to see his daughter using something like that in public to actually be able to win a fight" she said turning her back on Hanabi once again and leaving for good this time.

Hinata stood there for several minutes, here hands trembling from her rage, not even able to take a simple step. She couldn't believe it. Her weak sister managed to defeat, no scratch that, humiliate her in the view of several dozens citizens, her teammates and even several Hyuuga members. '_I will make you pay for this sister, this I swear!_' she thought to herself puling her act together and heading towards the Hokage tower to give her mission report. Her teammates fallowed her in silence, not knowing what to say to calm her down.

Hyuuga Hiashi was in his study, working on a complex seal the Daimyo requested from him, knowing that the Hyuuga, and especially the clan head, are masters in this domain. At least, he was trying to work on the seal. But for the last several hours, it seemed that all he did only pushed his previous work on it backwards.

Since the talk with Neji, he was unable to concentrate on anything. Hanabi, his younger daughter, attacked Hinata in the middle of the streets. Not only that, but she was completely humiliated by Hinata as well. When Neji explained in every detail the entire fight, if he could call it so, he was surprised to see the list.

He knew from multiple sources that Hinata was a natural medic nin, and it will soon surpass even Tsunade. Hell, some were saying that she already did, but Hinata was never the person to brag about her accomplishments. But he never knew that she developed in the battle area as well. She already left her shinobi career behind, and spent most almost her entire time babysitting the Jinchuuriki kid. And yet, she displayed great speed, tactics and calmness in a situation as this, when Hanabi was ready to use the seal on her.

'_Thank Kami Hanabi didn't used the Seal on Hinata. Tsunade would have had her head for it' _he thought to himself. He ended this line of thought when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he said taking his face from the seal drawing and watching his daughter, dressed in a traditional kimono. If his daughter attire surprised him, he didn't show it.

"Yes, Hanabi, what can I do for you?" he asked his daughter, piercing her to his gaze, trying to guess the reason of her visit and her strange clothing choice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, father, but I have a favor to ask of you." she said mustering all the strength she got to continue with her plan.

"What favor will that be, Hanabi?" he asked on the same calm and calculated tone

"It is true that a heir to the clan or a head of the Hyuuga clan has the right to ask the Council to grant him or her a wish, no matter the nature of it?"

"Yes, it's true. But we keep it for a time when we want to pass a law they don't approve off, and even then we encounter certain difficulties. And in the case of an heiress, things are even more…difficult. Hanabi, even if you are heiress of the clan, it is in the power of the Council to demand certain sacrifices of you. For example, if a leader makes a mistake, the Council has the power to remove him from his position of Head of the Clan. That will also mean that he will receive the Caged Bird Seal, and most likely die. Only children can survive something like that. Your sister's case was a miracle in itself. You can use your wish to remain a Main Branch member, and survive. Another such problem will be an arranged marriage. It is in your power to stop that by using your wish card, to put things in a simple way, and chose the man you will marry yourself. If you use that wish now, you will be at the mercy of the Council"

"What you are saying, father?"

"I will not let you use whatever silly wish you may have now. It is pure madness. It will leave you unprotected against the Council…I will not allow that." He said raising his voice more than he should have.

Hanabi was ready for that, though, and had to use her last card. "In that case, father, I want to resign my place as heiress of the Hyuuga clan!"

"What madness is this? Hanabi, do you understand what you are saying? The only way to resign your place as heir is to be branded with the Caged Bird Seal. It will mean your death. I demand you reconsider your position. In fact, I command it!"

Hanabi raised her eyes and look into her father's face: "No father, I will not. I already called for a meeting of the Council. The Head of the Council, Elder Hyuuga Fugaku (**NA: **_I needed a name and I didn't want to create one on the spot…Uchiha Fugaku was Sasuke's dad…hmm I think I will use Mikoto for his wife as well)_ they are all waiting for your decision. So what shall it be? Will you grant me my wish or we can go outside for the sealing ceremony. I already dressed for the occasion, to make sure I don't waste much of your time, whatever your answer may be…" she said bowing her head and waiting for his answer. She knew well not to infuriate her father, but she also knew that he loved her enough to not let her die. He was forced to agree with her terms.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan in disbelief, hoping that Hanabi lied to him concerning the Council and he still had time to made her reconsider her actions. He felt to his chair defeated when he saw that she told him the truth. The Council was just outside his office. All was lost. She will have her wish, but after all his struggle to make sure at least one of his daughters will became a leader in his place, now Hinata will be at the mercy of the Council. They will force someone on her for marriage, probably Fugaku's own son, and she will forever be forced to mind her step or bend to the will of the Council, or otherwise be branded with the seal. And it really infuriated him was the fact that his daughter didn't mind any of that.

He finally regained his composure and asked on a harsh tone "Very well, you may have your wish. What do you need?" he asked waiting for Hanabi to speak her mind

"Father, I observed lately that there are some things on which I could improve my skills. So my wish that you reinstate Hinata as a Secondary Branch member, and make her my personal sparing partner. I also want to have total control over all the sparring sessions'

Hiashi was expecting many things, but not this "What you are saying is that you want me to give you the power to use the Caged Bird Seal on your sister without fearing the consequences, because that will be the only way in which you can actually touch her in a fight" he stated plainly, with a small smirk on his face.

Hanabi froze at her father statement. '_He already knows…_' she thought to herself

"Yes, I know about your pathetic performance you had today, in front of half the village. I also know that you were ready to use the Seal on Hinata, attacking a non-Hyuuga branded person, bringing shame on our name, and sealing your death sentence." He continued in a disgusted manner.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, father." she said regaining most of her calm. "But you didn't answered my claim. I'm not yet the Clan Head, so what will be your decision?"

Hiashi frowned. "So, what you are asking me is to chose between the life of one of my daughters…who will live, and who will die…"

"You are mistaken, father. I will not kill her; you have my word on that. I just want for her to know her place, as one of the servants of the Main Branch. I want to erase that stupid smile of her face. And if I'm not mistaken, father, I was under the impression that you had just one daughter at the moment" she added, seeing the fury on her father's place

Hiashi lowered his head and said nothing for several minutes, choosing a course of action. "Very well, you will have your wish. But Hinata will have to come back willingly, and that will require time. Furthermore, I will keep you on your promise, Hanabi." Hiashi said approaching her and putting one hand one her shoulder, looking directly in her eyes. "And if she dies by your hands, Hanabi, I swear I will end you myself" he said gritting his teeth.

Hanabi wasn't able to say anything else, because what she saw in her father's eyes was something she never saw in her entire life. She already saw battle, she already killed on her missions, but the killer intent her father's eyes were sending at her was enough to freeze the blood in her veins.

"Now, get out of my sight and send Fugaku to me at once" he said already returning to his desk.

Hanabi needed almost a minute to recover from her shock, and didn't wasted a second to leave her father's office, hoping to put as much distance between them as she could. Fugaku entered Hiashi's office and waited for Hiashi's decision, although he already knew that he agreed to her daughter's request

"Fugaku-san, it seems my daughter wants for us to grant her wish as a future Clan Head ahead of time. She wants for us to reinstate Hinata as a Second Branch member and make her Hanabi's personal sparing partner."

"Does Hanabi-sama knows the repercussion of her having her wish at this time?" the council member asked in disbelief, already seeing his son the next head of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Yes, she does. What I'm asking is what is your opinion on this. If the Council rejects her demand she wants to refuse her position as heir…"

'_We can't have this, Hiashi. We can't have that. My son has better chances to became head if he marries little Hanabi. His skills are not great and he can't claim this position by force.'_ He thought to himself

"Hiashi-sama, I think that I will be able to convince the Council to agree with her request, as strange a it may be. Furthermore, having an apprentice of the Hokage in our ranks will only improve our standings in the village. We can make her train an entire class of medic nins. She is weak in our clan's techniques, but she is revered as the next Tsunade-sama in that field. We may still have some problems…"

"What problems?" Hiashi asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"For one, she must accept this willingly, and she already refused it on several occasions. Another problem can be Hanabi-sama"

"How so?"

"If she keeps a grudge for what happened today…"

"Hmm…it seems news travel fast in this village," Hiashi said while fighting the appearance of a smirk on his face

"Indeed it does, Hiashi-sama. But I'm sure the Hokage will not allow her to be hurt in more unconventional ways, and I don't think she will let her go as an apprentice. But I think it will be better for us to keep that connection intact, even if it will mean less 'practice' time for Hanabi-sama."

"It is understandable. Fugaku-san, I entrust to you the task of convincing Hyuuga Hinata to accept this deal. You can do it by **any **means necessary, at long as you can do it without directly incriminating our clan in any way. Damaging her beyond repair is out of the question as well. I think it will be best to use the Uzumaki kid as leverage. But don't push it to hard though, if he dies, so are our chances of success."

"I understand perfectly. I will do anything in my power to make it a reality. I will not fail."

'_I know you won't do it fool, after all you and your son have much to gain from this. I must stay alive long enough to make sure Hanabi doesn't get dragged into your schemes…and I also have to make arrangements for Hinata as well. I'm sorry I failed you this time, Hime, but believe me when I'm telling you this, things will not stay like this' _he mused to himself while returning his attention to the seal he was trying to create, and was now ruined beyond repair. No worry, it can be fixed. All can. Faith can't be so cruel to destroy his entire family like this…

**NA: **I'm so sorry about the huge delay (personal problems). I will try to post the next chapter faster, but I was caught in some problems and I didn't have time for this, just the last couple of days.

About some things in this chapters:

-I realized that they are to young to get marry (I should have kept Naruto in a coma for 4 years)…so I had to make his recovery a little slower, and to let them mature and ready for a new set of problems.

-Naruto has now excellent chakra control (lack of red chakra) and the same amount of chakra he had the time he fought Sasuke (actually, he is increasing the amount every day…but a slower rate than before)…so he can learn almost every technique in the book…about Hiraishin…I don't know about it…in the beginning I was thinking about 15 chapters max, but I think that I can throw a little war in there as well (some Kumo+Sound after the Byakugan, etc) so in that case he will probably learn it as well…but he doesn't need to learn it yet…not for what I have in store for him…I will probably teach him some Genjutsu as well, but weak stuff…in his next fights (yes, there will be fights, even one big fight with [_**BH**_: WHOA THERE PARTNER!! No giving away the plot to the masses…its bad for business…])

-The reading stuff…I had the idea from those chakra cards Kabuto had during the Chuunin exam…I know it's not the same, but here is where the fiction part kicks in…he will need it to study some things on his own, without even Hinata's help…the boy will have his dark secrets Muhahahaha (evil laughter) cough cough cough… sorry about that

I know there was something more…ohh, yes…if you didn't like this chapter, you will **probably hate the next one**…the coercion time…but it must be done for the better good of the Hyuuga clan

**Spoiler-Spoiler-Spoiler**

_I can't end this without saying something about the 'love declaration' from 469_

_First of all, I'm a NaruHina Fan (I know, you must be in shock at hearing this)_

_-So, we have two great love declarations by Hinata (Chapter 98 and 437)_

_Why chapter 98 you may ask: well, in my humble opinion I consider it to be the best love declaration of the entire manga, even if the word 'love' isn't actually mentioned, and they are only twelve at the time_

_Naruto meets Hinata on his way to the Chuunin Exam Finals_

_Hinata: "ohh..ummm...when you cheered for me...i felt like i had become stronger...after the prelims ended, i started liking myself a little more...to other people it may not seem like i changed but...i...felt like i was able to change...It was thanks to you, Naruto-kun...is what i think"_

_Naruto:"hey, Hinata...did you really think that? I may appear strong to you but...that's because i act all tough because I'm so frustrated from always failing..."_

_Hinata: "that's not true...even when you always fail...in my eyes...you're a proud failure...when i look at you i get an intense feeling in my heart...because you're not perfect...because you fail you have the strength to get back up...because i believe that's what true strength is...I...I think you are an incredibly strong person, Naruto-kun" _

_Naruto: "Thanks Hinata...Earlier i was feeling uncharacteristically depressed but...NOW I FEEL GREAT...you know, about you, i...thought you were a plain looking, dark weirdo...but...a person like you, i really like"_

_After he leaves Hinata is incapable to say another word, not even when Kiba comes to her and asks her what is wrong..._

_So, they both say that they like each other in their own way…great chapter…my favorite, actually…my second best is the one in which Naruto finds out about Jiraiya…and the talk with Iruka…OK, all those chapters_

_On the other side, we have Sakura's declaration:_

_-lie, I don't love Sasuke, lie, I like you, I don't love Sasuke, another lie...did I tell you I don't love Sasuke anymore? I'll tell you again so you will understand….oh, and I want you to give up on your nindo and the man you consider your brother for the chance of having a date with me…good deal, don't you think?_

_But the explanation for her sudden interest was awesome:_

_-You are a hero of the village, the villagers love you, I'm a villager, and so I also love you… flawless logic, coughlamecough love declaration_

_-I can't have Sasuke, so I will settle with you…she was so close to taste a mokuton technique from Yamato, it was actually funny_

_-a woman heart is like an autumn sky…how can you say that to a guy in a love declaration…I mean geez…is something like…yesterday was Sasuke, today you, tomorrow lee, the next day Sasuke again…the problem with this autumn sky is that is ever changing…_

_I was…surprised to say at least to see such display of trolling from Kishi himself…I think he secretly hates pink or is allergic to cherries or cherry blossom flowers._

_Well, ten steps back for NaruSaku, a chance for another pair…coughNaruHinacough…damn with this weather, I think I caught a cold…:p_

_See you soon…faster than this time, I assure you… _

_[__**BH's Note**__] Well…since author said so much about latest Naruto chapter I'll limit myself to the response I posted whenever someone asked my opinion about that on forums…:_

-Joins other NaruHina fans around a giant bonfire made out of NaruSaku fanfics with a life sized Sakura figure on top and together they break out into a song-

"We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting -till the end-  
We are the champions...  
We are the champions..."

_-Booze Hound signing out-_

**"'Cause we are the champions… of the world…"**


	10. Each one's battle

"normal speech"

"**Summons, Kyuubi speech**"

'_thoughts' _

' _**Summon, Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"HIGH VOICE"

**Flashback…End flashback**…an action that already took place in the story timeframe

**Jutsu**

Writing

**AN - **authors note

_**[BN]**_ - Beta Note

**I do not own Naruto (big surprise here)**

**Chapter 10** Each one's battle

Hinata ended her shift at the hospital and was heading home after another uneventful day of work. It was almost a month since Naruto went to his trip with Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and she was counting down the days until her birthday. Naruto promised her that he will be home before then, and Naruto always kept his promises. Well, his new ones, that is.

Her only consolation was the ring that rested gracefully on one of her fingers. That was the only connection she had with her loved one. Once in a while, she would feel a small jolt of chakra in it, and she knew that Naruto was thinking at her.

She would always send one back, to let him know that everything is fine, and that she loved him to, even if that action would usually end in Tsunade and Shizune laughing at their antics. The first day she returned to work after Naruto's departure, she would receive signals every several minutes, and the girls commented among themselves that Naruto and Hinata will probably break the ring from over usage.

But she didn't mind all those comments and friendly jokes on their expense. In reality, she was frightened when Naruto went on that trip with Jiraiya. For the first time in almost 6 years, she was separated for more that a day from the love of her life. She was petrified that he could get hurt on that trip, or something else will happen an she will never see him again. But she had to trust Naruto.

Even in his blind state, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. In the last year his progress was tremendous, and he accomplished things she knew she wouldn't have done in a century. So he would be fine. He was also with Jiraiya of the Sannin. And the old man was also a force to be reckoned with. The chakra signals she was receiving were another sign that Naruto was fine, and furthermore, that he was thinking at her.

Yes, he was thinking at her. And she was thinking of him to. Before he left, he told her that every time he activated the ring, he was telling her that he missed her, and that he loved her. Yes, he loved her. He wasn't a smooth talker, and his fear of commitment was obvious, but he told her repeatedly that he loved her, and she loved him back. And maybe in time, they could take this relation to the next level.

She remembered how sad she was when on one of their many non-dates, Naruto told her that she deserved something better. Better than an old guy and a broken shinobi like he was. She was shocked to find out that the man she fell in love with, the one with the iron will, who never backed down for a challenge, the man that had so much inner strength to carry him and Hinata as well for as long as she could remember, her model in life, the man for which she always feared she was not good enough for, was considering himself broken, useless, weak, and not worthy of her attention. And he was afraid that his enemies would come for him and hurt his precious people in the process.

She was devastated to see Naruto acting as she did when she was a shy ten year old and weak. She told him that he was more than enough for her, that he was strong, that he saved her life and the life of his friends more than once, and there was nothing he couldn't do, and she will be at his side until he will became strong again. Strong enough for him to realize that he was more than a simple hindrance for his friends, and more importantly, for her.

Naruto changed that day. Hinata changed too. They both trained hard for the next years. Hinata wanted to be strong enough to protect Naruto for everything his enemies would throw at him, and Naruto was trying to became strong enough to not be an easy target for Akatsuki, and to help his friends in a fight against them, and most of all, to be able to protect Hinata.

She hoped that in time Naruto would realize that they can really have a future together, and that he is far from weak. She also was a kunoichi, even if she was retired from active duty, and she was capable of taking care of herself as well. She was far from helpless in a fight. And until Naruto will come around and realize all of this, she will just have to wait. She could do that, she really could.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize when she arrived at the grocery store near her apartment building. She was just ready to enter, when the shop owner, a old lady with a slight limp, cut her way and she told her that she was restocking, and she should found another store to buy her groceries from. Hinata nodded in understanding, and she was already heading towards the exit, when something peculiar caught her attention.

In the big store there were at least five other customers, all perusing the merchandise and filling their shopping baskets with the desired products. One of them was already finished with the selection and went for the old lady to pay for the products, and left the store, passing a bewildered Hinata.

The old Hinata would probably go to another store, but she was more than puzzled because of the old lady's behavior. Something was amiss here. She knew the lady for years now, and she was aware of the fact she was living in the same apartment with Naruto, the Demon Child, as most villagers called him. But that didn't stop her for selling thing to Hinata, or even Naruto before. So why the sudden change of heart?

Hinata went back to the counter and stopped when she was facing the old lady, who was also the cashier of the store. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice, that despite the fact that you are supplying the store with new merchandise, you are still open for business. I only need several items and I promise I will be out in several minutes, so..."

"No!" the old woman said in a low voice, with her head bowed, unable to look again in Hinata piercing stare.

"Gomen, but I don't understand…why don't you let me buy from here, when it's obvious you are still opened for business…?" Hinata asked trying to keep her emotion in check.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I will no longer allow you to enter my store from now on. I will be grateful if you will leave the premises now." The old shop owner lady said with a sad voice, but also with resolve.

"Can I least know your reason for doing this?" Hinata asked a little upset, but with her usual soft voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. Now, please, leave my store and never return here. I think it will be best for both of if you listen to my advice." The old lady ended her statement raising her head from the ground and looking in Hinata's white with a taint of lavender pupil less eyes, before shifting her gaze yet again

Even if their eyes met for only a brief second, she saw a tinge of regret in the old woman's eyes. '_She doesn't really want to say this; her body language and her eyes betray this. Could she be forced or blackmailed into this. But by whom? And for what purpose?_' she mused to herself.

Hinata pressed the counter and approached the old lady, to make sure she was not heard by the others in the store: "You know, if someone is threatening you in any way, or is forcing you in doing this, if you can notify the authorities or the Hokage I'm sure…"

"No, nobody can do anything about this. Now please, leave…and don't come back." The old lady said with a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry for troubling you. I will leave now." Hinata said with a sad voice while heading towards the exit. When she was in the street she had the feeling she was followed by someone, but when she turned to locate the person fallowing her, she didn't noticed anything. She could activate her Byakugan without hand signs now, but it would be inappropriate to do so in the middle of the busy street. Maybe is just an ANBU, or something like that. Anyway, she had more pressing issues to address. She was just kicked out form a store she used for years now, and the owner, an old lady she knew very well, told her to never return. It was troublesome, to use the words of one of her friends form the Rookie Nine days.

But she knew another store not far from here, and it was open until night, so it will not be such a bad thing to change the stores. It was a little more expensive, but with her job and Naruto's new bank account, it wasn't really a problem. She was ready to enter the store when a bulky man in his late fifties stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry missy, but you can't enter my store…" he said with a commanding tone. "You should find another shop from where to make your purchases. Your kind is not welcomed here anymore…" he said with a glare that shoot daggers at Hinata.

She knew that this man hated Naruto and didn't allowed him to enter the store, but he didn't had a problem with her before, even if he raised some of the charges when she was buying something from his shop, and his manners weren't especially great.

She took a deep breath and asked the same question she asked the old lady: "Gomen, but can you at least tell me why are you doing this?"

The man looked at her with a scornful look, and answered her question on a bored tone: "I don't need to answer to you, Demon Lover. Suffice to say that I don't want to serve you or that damn brat anymore, and you or your high and mighty friends can't do nothing about it…" he said pointing to a big sign at the entrance of the store that said 'The owner of this establishment has the right to choose his clientele!'

Hinata actually smiled a little at that sign. She knew how that sign was borne in the village. It was more than fifteen years ago, when most of the shop owners didn't want to serve Naruto. So they acted on a law that dictates that every man has the right to choose his clientele, or who he serves, and it was his right as a free citizen of Konoha, and not even the Hokage could force him to do otherwise. So the shops that didn't want to have to serve Naruto had put a similar sign on their shops, and not even the Third couldn't do anything to change their minds, without overstepping his place as head of the military, shinobi and the council, but enable to change the laws put in place to protect the village. Yes, he could force some laws on them when the future or the safety of the village was at stake, as issuing some S class laws to protect certain secrets or people important to the village, but forcing them to let Naruto shop from their places wasn't

'_Ah, the freedoms of democracy' _she mused to herself with a little smirk while looking for yet another store.

She was fuming when after yet another ten visits she received the same answer. What really upset her was the fact that even the owner of her favorite coffee shop, who also did home deliveries, also refused her entry. She was forbidden to entry the place that served the best coffee and cinnamon rolls in the whole five elemental countries... Her entire world was shattered.

'_What would Naruto do?_' she asked herself while involuntary sending a chakra signal through her ring and receiving a fast response. She smiled to herself when she realized what he would do in this situation. Actually, he told her he did it countless times after he was admitted to the academy and was able to do some basic Jutsu.

She went to a side alley and henged into Shizune. She was ready to go back to one of the stores that refused her entry, when she felt a familiar signature, the same signature she felt several times today, but couldn't identify, and stared into the white eyes of the man who fallowed her, Hyuuga Tekka, son of the head of the Hyuuga Clan Council, Hyuuga Fugaku.

He watched while she transformed again to her former self. "Well, well, if it isn't Hyuuga Hinata" he said while eyeing her with lust in his eyes.

"Teka-dono, what are you doing here at this time?" she asked with a flustered voice…

"Well, I was just admiring the scenery, you know, when I suddenly realized that someone was about to break the law and I was forced to take action…" he said putting a fake smile on his face…

"Breaking the law?" Hinata asked not understanding what he was saying. "Who was breaking the law?" she asked watching to se a change in his demeanor to comprehend what was his game plan here….

"Yes, you see, I didn't failed to notice that some establishments refuse to give you access to their premises, and I was surprised to see that you will go so low to trick the poor people into letting you buy something, using an alias and disregarding their wishes in the process."

"But I just…"

"Now, now, Hinata. Even if you aren't a member of the Hyuuga clan, your actions can still bring shame to us, because in the eyes of everybody else, someone with our eyes will always be a Hyuuga, even if legally they aren't. So I can't let you go through with this little scheme of yours…" he said with a little smirk…

"You were fallowing me all this time, weren't you? So, this is one of your father's new plans to get me to agree to come back to the Clan? And you say I'm going low with this…" she said with a small smile, but with a cold voice.

"It may be, who knows." Tekka retorted on a same tone. "So, what will the answer be this time?" he asked waiting for an answer from Hinata.

"Tekka-dono, my answer is that would I rather starve to death than do that." She said and left him in the alley.

"You will soon change your mind, Hinata" he said watching her leave. "My father will make sure of that…" he continued more to himself, with a big evil grin on his face.

Hinata decided to call it a day and headed towards her apartment building empty handed. She still had some things in the apartment, not to mention some leftovers from the previous day. She was always used to cook for her and Naruto as well, even after a month of his departure, so she usually ended up throwing away more than half the food she made.

She entered her apartment and prepared something to eat, as well as a coffee to calm her nerves. She really needed one of Naruto's massages. He became adept at them in years, as a way to repay her for the massages she administered him every evening. This dual massage was one of their daily rituals or routine, and one of the most pleasant one. She smiled at that thought.

She was awakened from her daydream by a strong knock on the door. She opened the door and was surprised at the late visitor.

"Can I come in?" the beautiful brunette asked and entered the room when she saw that Hinata didn't answered.

When she passed Hinata, the Hyuuga ex-heiress finally recovered from the surprise and showed her one of the couches from the living room.

"Yes, yes, come in. Sorry about my reaction, but I wasn't expecting visitors at this hour. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't aware of the fact that you knew this address. But you must know that Naruto hasn't returned yet, and it will be for another month until he will return, Ayame. But if you want to let him a message…"

"I didn't come to talk to Naruto, Hinata. I came to warn you especially, and him as well, but as he is not here right now…" she said while shaking her head.

"Warn me about what?" Hinata asked guessing where this was heading…

"Well, it seems that your little girl to girl 'talk' with your sister stirred a little storm back home. For the last days the Hyuuga Clan has used all it's leverage to make sure Naruto and you especially will have a hard time in this village. And let me tell you, Hinata, they went all the way to the top. I didn't knew how much your family had a say in the economy of this village, but all the banks, many stores, supply markets, they have their hands in all, and they are sending a message: stop doing business with Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata or stop doing business with us and all our friends."

Hinata sighed in annoyance. "I saw that today. I wanted to buy some groceries, or even go to my favorite local, and I was rejected entry I all of those establishments. But I don't understand this. Yes, I defeated my sister and she was more than upset about it, but even father had a hard time pressuring the Council about little things. I can't possibly understand how they can do this; only as a retribution for the fact I defeated Hanabi in a little skirmish in the middle of the street. A fight she started in the middle of the street. There is something more to it, I'm sure…"

Ayame prepared herself for the next part of her confession. "Hinata, one of the Elders came in my father's ramen shop the other day. As you know, my father had expanded his business several years ago, but made a big loan at the main bank, a bank owned by the Hyuuga. And they threaten that if we let you use our shop again, they will make sure we will lose that loan and the store in the process. They said that accidents could happen." She said with a sad voice.

Hinata approached her and tried to calm her. "It's fine, Ayame, I understand. I will tell Naruto to stop coming there, at least until we can settle this once and for all. I think it's best for everybody involved…"

Ayame cut her out before she could continue: "You don't understand…we want to help you. My father was ready to beat that guy in the ramen shop when he tried to force his hand. He said he owes everything he has, his life included, to Naruto's father. And he will rather die before he will kick Naruto out of his ramen shop. But if we lose this ramen shop…I mean, father has invested everything he has in this, is his entire life…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Hinata tried to calm her down as well as she could.

"Ayame, please, stop. I understand. We will rather die of starvation before we put one of our friends in danger, so don't worry. And I'm sure things will work out fine, eventually. There are people my Clan can't force in this village. I will talk with Tsunade as soon as I can and we will see what we can do. Anyway, thank you very much for the information. At least now I know for sure that my clan is behind this, and how far are they ready to take this."

"Pretty far, it seems." Ayame said relaxing a bit and even gave Hinata a small smile. "I mean, if you knew this will happen, you should at least put her in a wheelchair or something…"

"Ayame…" Hinata said with a reproachful manner, but smiling at the same time. "She's still my sister…"

"Hmm, I'm starting to be glad I'm a single child and I didn't had more siblings."

"Ha ha…yes, that is the same thing Naruto said when he heard my stories about my father. Do you want something…tea, coffee, juice?"

"Tea will be fine, thank you" Ayame said while searching for a scroll in her purse.

When Hinata returned and give Ayame her cup of tea, she saw a scroll on the coffee table that wasn't here before. "What's with the scroll Ayame?" Hinata asked when the girl pushed the scroll towards Hinata.

"Well, it seems my father wasn't always a cook. He once was a shinobi, even if he doesn't talk about the old times much lately. He was ready to retire and start his business when the last Shinobi War started, and all shinobi were forced to fight, and nobody was allowed to retire anymore. In this war Naruto's father saved his life, so he has a debt to pay to Naruto. Anyway, he was pretty good with sealing scrolls. I understand you are too, and Naruto is quite adept, because Jiraiya is always helping him with his training…"

"Yes, Naruto learned something for every branch of Jutsu, from healing, Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and even a little Genjutsu. The only thing he refused to learn until now is Kenjutsu…he seems to have something against using a sword or any other weapon for that matter. But to the point, yes, he is good with seals and sealed scrolls. Even I can open this one. Can I?" she asked preparing to open the scroll.

"You should use a bigger table." Hayame suggested, already knowing the content of the scroll.

Hinata took the scroll and headed to the kitchen table. When she opened the scroll the entire table was full of groceries, products from Ichiraku's ramen, some other miscellaneous items, and even some plates filled with Hinata's favorite desert, cinnamon rolls. "What? How did you?" Hinata was lost of words.

"I was in one of the store you visited today. And I saw the whole thing. Consider this an Ichiraku home delivery system. I am not sure, but I think I was fallowed early, but whoever was doing it stopped after a while. Anyway, from now on you just give me the list with whatever you nee, I will ask father to seal the things up so nobody can see that I'm bring you all this and nobody will be the wisest." Ayame said giving Hinata a smirk.

"Ayame, you don't need to do this…"

"Hey, what are friends for? I'm sure you would do the same in my place. But enough with this…how are you holding on without Naruto?"

For the next couple of hours the two girls talked about different things, and by the time Ayame left Hinata's good mood was returning. She had seen worse than this. '_If the Hyuuga think I will give up on her new life and on Naruto so easy, they are dead wrong_, ' she thought to herself while changing and going to bed.

She suddenly had a sudden image of Naruto and somehow felt something was wrong. She gave her ring a little chakra pulse and waited for several seconds before receiving such a strong answer in return, that her finger actually hurt her a little. '_Hmm, I think he over did it this time_' she mused to herself massaging her finger. She received another jolt short after the first one, but this was a normal one.

"Apology excepted!" she said in a soft voice sending another jolt in her ring. "Good night, Naruto-kun, and be careful, wherever you are…" was the last thing she said before going to bed, not before creating two shadow clones and sending them to read, and act as an impromptu guard in the meanwhile.

'_Doesn't hurt to be extra careful' _she mused to herself while slipping into the dream world.

Unknown to her, two shadowy characters were resting on a roof on another building, watching her and her apartment. They saw the two clones and exchanged looks for a brief second. One of them shook his head and soon they both left into the night, knowing that their plan can't work in these circumstances…

* * *

Naruto was fallowing the map Jiraiya gave him that same morning, telling him that even if he mastered all those Jutsu in just a month, he will spend the second month perfecting his control on them and helping him with his missions.

He was sure that the old fool was doing research and drinking himself under the table as usual, but he had to help him out, especially when he found out that the man he was searching for had information on one of the Akatsuki teams.

When he found out that he could help Jiraiya track down his sworn enemy, all his initial stubbornness dissipated as if by magic.

Until now, everybody else fought his battle. Even Asuma died in a fight with an Akatsuki, even if they were only after the ransom on his head and on the head of another friend of his, a monk in the Fire temple. Asuma's squad, joined by Kakashi and Sasuke, eliminated that team. Yes, even Sasuke was pulling his weight around the village.

So when Jiraiya told him that he had to take a message from one of his spy situated into a base deep into the forests around their camping site, he was more than ready to do it. Especially when Jiraiya told him it will be a great test for him. First of all, he will have to read a map, and when he first used one his high hopes sank like lead in water. He couldn't discern all the details, not even the colors, not to mention the fact this was a printed map, so just fallowing the fine marks on it wasn't enough. Yes, he could make a mental picture of it, but it lacked quality and detail.

Jiraiya saved him when he showed him a topographic map of the area, an old type of map used during the wars, to have a deeper understanding of the terrain, and mapping every altitudinal change, uniting points of the same altitude using contour lines. That he could understand, barely, but after the Toad Sage told him that even a brain dead fool like him could handle that thing, he wouldn't admit he had problems with it even if the page was blank.

Furthermore, he chose to take the high road, through the trees branches, high from the ground. He fell several times until he got the hang of it again, and soon it was like he never left the trees for almost six years.

He had to change direction several times when he saw he was way of course, but he finally found the spy's encampment. From what he learned from Jiraiya, these people were refugees from Iwa, and left their home when the new Kage didn't allowed them to remain there, because they were sympathizers of the old regime.

But their leader could have some information on Deidara, a missing nin from Iwa, one who escaped Kakashi's attack with the price of his hand…another fight he missed…and Gaara was almost killed that time. It seemed that only a combined Jutsu between Hinata, sent there with her tracking team, for old times sake, Sakura, also a medic nin under Shizune's guidance, and a old poison expert from Sand, Chiyo, who almost died at the end of the procedure.

He jumped on the trail in front of two dumbfounded guards, that couldn't comprehend how a blind guy managed to find their secret hiding base.

"Hold it right there, mister. Who the Hell are you and how did you managed to find us?" one of the guards asked him with a thundering voice.

Naruto was a little puzzled by the angry tone and the impression his arrival made on in the camp, because more and more people were coming out from the tents. "Well, I just fallowed the map…" he tried to tell them before the other guard cut him of.

"What map, you fool. There is no map of this wilderness. That's why we chose this site for our hideout. Now, we'll ask you again…how did you found us???"

"As I told you before, I just fallowed the map Jiraiya gave me, and here I am…" he answered on a more upset tone.

"Hey, look, I don't have much time to lose here, I want to get back to my camp by down." Naruto continued trying to maintain his calm. Picking a fight with these guys was the last thing he wanted at the moment

"It's already night, boy. What the Hell do you want to do in the middle of the forest? If you escape here with your life, that is…" one of the newcomers from the camp said with a smirk, gathering several laughs from the new formed crowd…

"Well, doesn't really matters for a blind guy like me anyway, so there is no problem. Look guys, I just want to talk with Red Claw, the leader of this refugee camp. I have to take a scroll from him with a message for my sensei, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. So if you could call him out to sort this out I will be much obliged." he said to the men in front of him, but for several seconds they were all silent and exchanged curious looks between them und suddenly they all burst out laughing…

"Hey, what the Hell is your problem?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face. He had no idea what was that funny.

A tall man, dressed in red battle attire, emerged from the crowd and approached him. "Allow me to explain, young master. First of all, I'm not acquainted with this Jiraiya Sage, although I have heard about this particularly Sannin, but I didn't knew he was able to send his apprentices to certain death. It seems the stories I heard about him are wrong to say the least." he said while watching the changes on Naruto's face.

"You can say that again." Naruto said more to himself, thinking at the legend of Jiraiya the Sannin and the harsh reality he ended up knowing only to well. "But what did you mean by that death stuff?" Naruto asked boosting his chakra vision to the max. What he 'saw' wasn't really pretty. First of all, there were more than forty people in the camp, and they were all grown ups, most of them men, and several women. They all carried weapons, and they didn't seem to be the friendly type.

'_Could it be that Jiraiya knew about this and send me here on purpose? But what would be the reason for this?' _were only several of the questions he asked himself while taking a less relaxed stance and preparing for the worst.

Red Claw, the bandit leader continued, attaching some huge claws to both his hands (**NA: **think Wolverine from X-Men): "Well, young master, I don't know what you did to piss off your master like this, but this is Red Claw's bandit base, and all these here are my men. Furthermore, I was once a Jounin from Iwa, and now I'm a missing nin. Not only that, but the price on my head is worth more than fifteen million ryu, so it saddens me to tell you that I can't allow you to leave here alive. Get him men!" he ordered his lackeys while he stood back to enjoy the show.

A blind shinobi, whatever his skill would be, was no match for more than forty mercenaries. Even if they weren't really shinobi, they were all good at what they did, namely senseless killing, assassination and robbery.

Naruto was immediately on the defensive. He could see with his chakra vision that these men weren't shinobi, their chakra system was to weak for that, but the boss, that one was like a torch amidst candles…he was strong, really strong.

He didn't need a Hyuuga to tell him that his chakra system rivaled one of any Special Jounin from Konoha. It was a blessing that he didn't join the fray from the start, but he knew that even if he can handle all his men, leader will be an extremely hard nut to crack.

He created fifty shadow clones to handle the bandits and jumped to a low branch from a nearby tree to assess the situation. The first five bandits who encountered his clones were easily dispatched, because the fools believed his Kage Bunshin to be simple Bunshin, but the rest realized their mistake and in several minutes almost all of the clones were dispatched as well, disabling ten more enemies in the process, taking the grand total of defeated goons to fifteen.

But there were still almost thirty enemies left, and they started using all the ranged weaponry in their arsenal to attack the Shadow Clones and dispatch them before they had a chance to attack them directly.

Naruto realized that he needed a lot more firepower or a strong attack to deal with the rest of them, and he almost slapped himself for not thinking at this earlier.

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **he yelled jumping into the clearing, biting his finger to spill his blood needed for the technique and sent his hand on the ground to create the seal needed for the summoning. Two large toads appeared in the clearing, towering the rest of the men with their ten feet height.

"**Hey, Naruto, long time no see, Bro! What's up?"** the red toad asked him taking note of the surroundings and muttering something unintelligible soon after.

"**Got any Chips?" **the yellowtoad asked him without even payingattention to his surroundings.

"Gamakichi and Gamatatsu! Long time no see guys! You…grew. Sorry Gamatatsu, no time for chips now. But I promise that I'll give you all the chips you can eat after defeating those guys behind me" Naruto told them while concentrating his chakra vision on his enemies and thinking which will be the best course of action, and the best attack to use in sink with the two toads. The fact that they were so big now could only be an asset for him at this time.

"**Sorry, Naruto, but we can't help you with this.**" Gamakichi told him looking away from him.

"What do you mean you can't help me with this?!?" Naruto asked in exasperation.

"**Well, you see, Jiraiya had a deal with my father and promised him a obscene quantity of sake as long as he will keep himself and the rest of the toads out of this test…**" Gamakichi explained jumping away from Naruto, and taking Gamatatsu with him.

"And your father agreed with him? I mean, aren't you obligated by the contract to help the guy who summoned you in a fight? " Naruto asked in disbelief, seeing as another of his plan was thwarted by Jiraiya's schemes yet again.

"**I'm sorry, Naruto, but they both agreed that letting you fight this one on your own is the best way to help you in this situation! You are on your own this time. Don't die on us.**" Gamakichi added while he and his brother jumped into the forest and left Naruto on his own, surrounded by thirty very angry enemies.

"It seems you are all alone, fool!" one of the bandits told him, signaling the others to attack Naruto in the same time.

"If I escape with my life from this, I will make that old fool pay dearly for this!" Naruto said under his breath. He watched as the bandits throw all consideration aside and wanted to engage him in melee combat. '_A mistake they will live to regret_' he thought to himself while making the signs for one of his new technique.

Four Shadow clones appeared at Naruto's side and darted as fast as they could to flank the attacking enemies. He knew that on close range those clones were lethal, but he will activate them from a safe distance…at least a non-lethal distance. He didn't wanted to kill them, not when he could find other ways to disable them.

Red Claw was on the outskirts of the clearing and was watching the fight with much interest, especially after he saw the two toads. He first thought to himself that this blind white haired boy was just a common enemy, who happened to be at the wrong time at the wrong place, but he had the power to summon two toads, and all the things he said about Jiraiya were true.

It seems that the Sannin really sent his apprentice to test his fighting prowess against him and his men, so there has to be more to the kid. '_But to use the same clone technique, and in smaller number…what the hell does he hope to accomplish here with that?'_

"Kid, you made more than fifty clones the first try. What makes you believe these four will do the first fifty couldn't?" Red Claw asked Naruto, trying to understand the reasoning behind his plan. His men were already splitting up in five groups…Four for each clone, and one for the real one.

"Who said that they are normal clones, fool?" Naruto asked while starting another hand signs combination to use against the eight enemies heading his way in a compact group.

He soon finished the hand signs and shouted the name of his attack: **"Fuuton(Wind Release): Great Breakthrough"**

Positioning both his open palms towards the group of enemies who was heading his way, sending several mediums powered windblasts that neutralized all eight enemies that were in range. They all fell to the ground sporting deep cuts form the wind, and enable to continue the fight. The groups heading towards his four special clones were almost in range of his attack.

When they were in a five feet distance of them, the clones sprung their trap and exploded in a blast that send all enemies in a twenty feet radius flying in all direction. Those closer from the clones were already unconscious, the rest had some broken limbs or internal damage from the blast and the contact with the stones or trees that broke their airborne travel from the exploding clone's blast. Red Claw finally advanced into the clearing, assessing the situation and concluding that he was the only one standing. He saw several of his soldiers still standing, but they all look worse for wear, and he could see they were of no good for him anymore.

"Enough! Everybody stand back! I will take care of this brat myself!" he shouted his command, and the men still standing took the wounded and retreated into the nearby trees. They all knew their master Jutsu tend to become rather…destructive when faced with a strong opponent.

"I must congratulate you on the way you dispatched most of my men. It was rather surprising. A wind technique, and a strong one that was, but you held back your full force. And some exploding Kage Bunshin, one of Uchiha Itachi's technique, **Bunshin Daibakuha** if I'm not mistaken. Hmm, you are full of surprises, kid." the missing nin said approaching Naruto and preparing his assault.

"You know the name of this technique. I'm also impressed. I was under the impression this was a closely guarded secret." Naruto said trying to find out how this guy knew the name of his technique, one that he learn from one of Jiraiya stolen scrolls from the Hokage's personal vault.

"Make no mistake, I don't know much about the technique in itself, and until today, I was under the impression that Itachi was the only one using it. But it seems he developed it while still in the village, so a detailed record of it must be kept someplace, even if on a forbidden scroll or such. To be able to master that technique…it is no small feat. Would you consider joining my little enterprise?" he asked Naruto moving his hands around the small encampment.

"Sorry, I'll pass!" Naruto answered creating ten and then another five clones, all surrounding the ex- Iwa Jounin.

Red Claw sighed while quickly performing several one-handed signs and preparing to deliver the first blow in this fight." Too bad for that, I am almost sorry that I have to kill you right now…Almost!" he ended out with a evil grin, shouting the name of his attack.

**"Doton(Earth Release): Rising Stone Spears"** he said and all of a sudden huge spears of earth started appearing all around him, originating form him as the center and spreading an a extremely high rate.

The real Naruto jumped back as soon as he saw the large amount of spears emerging from the ground and advancing on his position at a fast pace. So did most of his clones. But the first five, the ones that were closer to the enemy, knew they wont have time to retreat. Naruto cursed to himself and activated the five clones, this time at full power.

The blast was so powerful that even the enemy's Jutsu was canceled, and himself and the second batch of ten clones, approached the enemy again, but this time they kept a longer distance.

Red Claw smiled at Naruto's careful approach. "It seems that you realized that a frontal assault will not work on me, huh? To engage me in a Taijutsu spar or an short ranged attack will be the end for you, that's it, unless you can fly somehow" he ended his statement laughing.

Naruto realized he was right, but he couldn't really admit his disadvantage out loud. "Yes, yes, but I'm adept at using Shadow Clones, and after the little "accident" with my eyes, I greatly increased the amount of medium and long range techniques I can use."

_'Well, this is not such a big lie, knowing the fact that my only long ranged attack was a kunai attack launched by one thousand of my shadow clones, but I don't think he needs to know that!'_ he thought to himself, trying to buy some time and come up with an attack that can catch the enemy by surprise.

He knew he already had an advantage on him, the only thing he needed to do was to get into a position to use it. And he also needed to stay clear of those damn claws…one good hit from those and he will be only a memory. He saw the missing nin doing another fast paced single-handed seal combination, but after he completed it, nothing happened.

_'He failed the hand signs combination…or is some kind of defensive Jutsu'_ Naruto thought to himself, sensing a slight increase in chakra, the sign that his enemy's technique worked, but he couldn't realize what did it accomplished.

"It seems you should use both hands for those Jutsu of yours. That last one seemed to be just a dud!" Naruto faked ignorance, praying that his enemy will slip something about his last Jutsu.

"So it will seem, young one. But appearances can be deceiving, you know? Unfortunately for you, I already concluded that you are able to actually feel quite a bit of detail around you, even in your current state. Let's put this to the test, shall we?" Red Claw stated, preparing his next attack. **"Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet"** he shouted as two huge mud dragons rose from the ground and started launching hardened mud projectile at Naruto and his clones.

Naruto cursed as some of the projectiles found their mark, and four of his clones disappeared before getting to their designated position. Fortunately for him, the dragons seemed to concentrate their firepower on him, and Red Claw had to remain motionless to be able to fully control his two dragons.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Tate (Shield of Wind)"** Was all Naruto said before a little tornado engulfed him and destroyed everything that Red Claw's mud dragons throw at him. He maintained his only defensive Jutsu in his arsenal for several seconds, until one of his two clones he kept outside the 'war zone' dispelled itself to announce him that everything was in place for his attack. Soon, most of his clones were near the two dragons. He put the rest of his plan in motion, stopping his shield and charging at the Iwa nin at full speed.

Red Claw was a little started at first seeing the young ninja charging at him without using his shadow clones, most of them trying without success to destroy the base of his two dragons.

**"Doton: Rising Stone Spears"** the Iwa nin yelled sending another wave of rising spears only towards Naruto, not to consume a lot of chakra in the process. "Bunshin Daibakuha!" yelled Naruto before three more exploding Shadow Clones blew themselves up to stop the enemy Jutsu.

Red Claw created several more similar attacks, but Naruto swiftly dodged several and destroyed another with one of his **Fuuton: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**. "Stay still, you damn kid!" the missing nin shouted activating another Jutsu from his seemingly never ending array of earth Jutsu.

**"Doton: Earth Pillars Prison"** was all he said before Naruto found himself surrounded by tall spirals of rock, and he could also sense the missing nin preparing another Jutsu. He already memorized the one handed sequence needed for the rising spears technique and he knew that if he will remain there for several seconds, he will be pierced by dozens of stone spikes.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)"** Naruto yelled and the next second two short wind blades were visible on both his hands. He was relieved to see this technique actually worked, and mentally thanked Tsunade and Hinata for teaching him the chakra scalpel, a technique similar with the wind blades, but made only from thin sheets of chakra, that didn't had the power to damage stone, but do internal damage to the opponent's body.

'_This boy is having a death wish or something…'_ the Iwa nin thought seeing Naruto cutting his way through his stone prison and several other stone attacks he threw at him, and continued his slow approach on his target, and his sharp blades. Red Claw saw the young ninja approaching at a steady pace, and decided to end this once and for all. He gave a battle cry and launched himself at Naruto, intending to cut him in half with his claws. He saw that most of his remaining clones were just fooling around his two dragons, without being able to do serious damage to them. But they weren't important…the real one was. And he was approaching like a lamb to the slaughter.

The missing nin closed the distance between them and made a last jump to close on the target and go for the kill, but instead of a frightened or at least a worried face, he could see the young ninja sporting a little smirk. _'What the Hell is wrong with this guy? Is he missing some cogs up there or something?!? Anyway, I think it will be sure to use one of my wild cards now!'_ he also gave Naruto a smile. When he was less than five feet away from Naruto, the Iwa nin charged both his hand weapons with chakra and begin his airborne descent on Naruto doing several spinning moves in the air, and sending three wind blades at Naruto, yelling the name of his attack:

**"Fuuton: Great Whirlwind Technique"**. In that moment, three blades of wind were send by one of his three bladed claws, before he did another spin that would position him for a direct attack with the real blades, also charged with wind chakra, for greater damage. Naruto on the other hand saw the last attack and created a counter, but it was too late to actually dodge the full extend of his attack, without giving up his plan and ending the fight with his finishing blow.

He quickly did some hand signs and also presented his next attack, hoping that it will at least take some of the strength from it. When Red Claw was once again facing Naruto he immediately observed several new developments. First, Naruto just finished the hand signs for another wind jutsu, namely **Fuuton: Wind Cutter Technique**, that dissipated most of his wind attack, mostly because wind was Naruto's main affinity, while the Iwa nin had it as a secondary affinity.

Not only that, but he had to use his blades to also neutralize the gust of wind sent his way, or it would have done some serious damage to him, even with his early 'precautions'. Naruto felt how the enemy's wind attack was cut in half by his own wind attack, but it didn't dissipated enough to totally miss him, and he had some serious cuts to both his arms. When the attack was over he was able to finally put his plan in motion. Red Claw was forced to defend against Naruto's wind blast, and he was already to close to be able to hit him with one of his blades, but he decided to send an elbow to his chin that was enough to buy him the time needed to hit him with a fatal blow from one of his three bladed double claws.

When his elbow was about to connect, he watched in amazement how the young boy did a simple **K****awarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique)**, replacing himself with the clone he kept outside the battle zone, a clone he concluded was used to see some hidden attack from him.

Naruto did the long needed Replacement Technique, making sure to take the wind attack himself, not risking damage to the clone, and not even a second later, all his clones exploded simultaneously, completely destroying the two stone spikes spitting dragons and pulverizing his enemy.

"Damn, why did he had to get so close, the damn fool. I didn't want to kill him, but that was the only chance I got at him" he said to himself, making three more Shadow clones to help him with his healing. After his wounds were completely healed, he sent two of his clones to see if his enemy was still alive, although the chances of that happening were extremely small.

After all, he took one of his exploding clones into his face. His elbow, and most of his hand he was using to hit him will probably be completely obliterated. When the dust began to settle, he noticed that the bandits that were still able to move had retreated to another nearby clearing, taking the wounded with them. A second later, both of the clones sent to check on the enemy dispelled themselves to tell him the body was nowhere to be found.

He gasped in shock and he had a short flashback with the bell test and the Doton technique Kakashi used to trap Sasuke in the ground. He just did another Kawarimi with one of his clones before he saw the poor clone pulled into the ground to his knees and not even a second later the Iwa nin jumped from the ground and impaled the clone with his claws.

_'Shadow clone!'_ the earth user mused to himself while trying to locate the kid by chakra alone. Luckily for the bandit leader, Naruto was sending constant amounts of chakra into his surroundings to be able to sense the enemy, the only way he could 'see', so he quickly discovered him hiding between several huge boulders unearthed from one of his previous Doton Jutsus.

The nin smirked while using another **Doton: Underground Moving Technique** to slither underground, closing in on Naruto and preparing for another **Doton: Double Decapitation Techniqu****e** or another devastating Doton Jutsu.

'_I must finish this damn squirt fast. I already used a lot of chakra. And he also used a huge amount too. This boy really did a number on me. Any other shinobi would have certainly been dead from that damn exploding clone. The kid has some spunk, I must admit it…his battle tactics are good…I really must end this now. And I know just the thing to do it!'_ Red Claw was thinking while positioning himself near Naruto and preparing a long series of Jutsu that will no doubt ensure his victory.

When all his preparations were completed, he finally decided to start the next and final round and jumped from the stone in the back of an unsuspecting Naruto, surrounded by several of his Shadow Clones, all searching for the enemy. Naruto felt the enemy behind him, and jumped forward on pure reflex, feeling the enemy's blades leaving several shallow cuts on his back.

He activated his wind blades again, and turned to face his enemy, but the missing nin was already one step ahead of him, so Naruto felt the three blades of one of his enemy's claw piercing his right shoulder, and sending waves of excruciating pain through his entire body, and was barely able to stop the other claw, grabbing the enemy's free wrist.

Red Claw was glad to see that one of his hit did connected, and Naruto lost his focus and his Wind Blades dissipated. The kid managed to stop the hit that was ready to go through his heart. He was ready to send some chakra through the claw that was deep into the boy to totally incapacitate him, when he caught a glimpse of a Shadow Clone that was charging at him with a full Wind Blade, aimed at the hand that was controlling the blade that pierced Naruto's right shoulder.

He had to pull back the hand and the blade in the process, or risk losing it completely. Even if it was a Shadow Clone, he could feel that was a strong Wind Blade. The Shadow Clone's Attack connected with the side of the blades and it cut through them completely, leaving Red Claw's left weapon without the blades. The Clone used so much chakra that it dissipated immediately after the attack, but it did it's job. Although in a lot of pain, Naruto was free once again.

While the real Naruto did a Replacement Technique yet again, the remaining clones activated themselves, and exploded with a great power, but after the dust settled, Red Claw was sitting in the same spot, smiling. His clothes however were almost completely destroyed. They were burned, torn apart, cut, but the only visible wound he was sporting was from the wind attack Naruto used to block the first wind attack Red Claw sent at Naruto.

'_Note to self…never hide among rocks when fighting a Doton user that seems to also have a wind secondary affinity. This must be my lucky day! '_ Naruto thought while resting on a low branch on a nearby tree, after he did a Kawarimi with a log from the said tree.

His break was short lived, because he immediately sensed a sudden increase in the enemy's chakra, and second later he heard him naming his next technique. **"Doton: Rising Stone Spears!"** the bandit leader said while a large portion of land between him and Naruto's current position was covered with a multitude of stone spikes.

'_What the Hell is he doing? Did he go blind while kicking my ass? I'm nowhere near that position!'_ Naruto asked himself while trying to decipher the reason for which the Iwa nin would want to put a wall of stone spears between him and Naruto. In the same thing, Naruto was trying to heal his shoulder wound, numbing the area in the same time. The pain was still unbearable.

_'I never thought I will miss that damn fox and it's healing abilities!'_ Naruto thought to himself while doing all that healing Jutsu and keeping his chakra focused on the Iwa nin, that was already doing another series of hand signs.

'_I wasn't expecting the squirt to cut one of claws, but if he thinks that he escaped me, then he's in for a big surprise'_. The Iwa nin mused to himself while performing another series of hand signs, one handed as usual, and sending another attack at Naruto. After finishing the hand signs, Red Claw charged his remaining claw with a huge amount of wind infused chakra, and did a large sweeping motion with his hand, and shouting the name of what he considered to be his final attack:

**"Fuuton: Stone Tempest Barrage!"** The three huge gusts of wind that were released from the missing nin's claw swept across the field, destroying the stone spears in the process, and sending an unstoppable rain of rocks and gusts of wind on Naruto's position.

Naruto saw the extent of the attack too late to be able to dodge it or to do a Jutsu to protect himself, and received the full force of the combined Jutsu. He fell to the ground covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention the huge gash in his right shoulder. For several seconds he lost all his bearings, and he wasn't even able to move.

It took over a minute for him to be able to move, or even start his chakra vision again. When he activated his chakra vision he immediately sensed the enemy less than five feet away from him. He gasped in shock and tried to go back, mostly by crawling away, before his back hit a tree that stopped his undignified retreat. He waited for several seconds but he was puzzled to 'see' that the enemy remained on his position, without moving just a single step.

Yes, most of his attacks were medium to long ranged ones, both Doton and Fuuton…. and maybe he had another affinity he had yet to demonstrate…at his luck, he could probably use all five of them. On the other hand, Naruto had only three(*), one in which he knew only one Jutsu from each one, and the wind, which didn't helped him much until now.

"You're probably asking yourself why are you still alive now, aren't you?" Red Claw asked with a little laugh.

"That thought crossed my mind." Naruto mumbled more to himself

"I must say I was impressed by your performance. First of all, you did manage to defeat most of my men. Secondly, you seem to be adept at using Shadow Clones, and you already created more that one hundred of those, not to mention some of them were exploding Shadow Clones. After defeating my men, you created two batches of Shadow clones, first five and later ten. I thought that only the first five were exploding clones, but you tricked me. They all were exploding clones. You first used five to stop one of my attacks, and you send the rest to fight my dragons. You kept two out of the fight, and dispelling one after a while, making me believe you did it to receive some information from it."

"So you know about all their uses, I see." Naruto smiled while continuing to heal his wounds.

"Yes, I have extensive knowledge on many of Konoha Jutsu, including this one, created by your first Hokage if I'm not mistaken. Many high ranked shinobi from all the Hidden Villages can use this technique to an extend, but you are the first to use more than one hundred and still stand…well, sort of stand…"

"Yeah, I'm a special guy, you know…But how is it you have such extensive information on Konoha's Jutsu and stuff. Our security had to be pretty lax back then…" Naruto said again, hoping to lure the Iwa nin into a longer conversation, giving him time to heal or at least stop the bleeding on the less severe wounds. He had to be in fighting shape as soon as possible.

"They weren't like that. But I happened to be a captain in the Iwa Special Forces…our own response to your ANBU troops. And I happened to survive several skirmishes during the war. I was one of the most decorated war hero…to a point…"

"Hmm, I find this hard to believe, seeing that a war hero like yourself is a missing nin for more than ten years…" Naruto said while tuning his chakra vision to be able to sense targets under the ground as well. It was extremely hard thing to do, but he was sure he could feel targets to a depth of several feet, more than enough to be able to dodge a surprise attack…

"Hmm, yes that was a drag. But I don't regret my decision. I never did. And about the war hero thing… yes, I was one of the best. I wasn't near Kage level or anything, but I held my own. First of all, when I discovered my second affinity for wind, I looked for a weapon to increase the power to my attacks. They usually go for battle fans, but it wasn't exactly my style, if you catch my drift. I chose these claws because I was also between the lucky few able to use one handed signs for Jutsu…"

"I noticed. It was quite the surprise. All those Jutsu I had to learn all those months ago were such a big loss of time…not to mention all those months I spent trying to change my fighting style" Naruto said with an trail of regret in his voice…

"Change your fighting style? List of Jutsu?!? What do you mean?" Red Claw asked genuinely surprised by the gray haired boy's last remark.

"Well, you see, Jiraiya, the guy who tricked me into fighting you guys, told me that I have to completely change the way I do battle. First, I have to stop relying on my Taijutsu based attacks and start using long range attacks, to be able to sense all the attacks the enemy may throw at me. When an enemy is near me I'm clearly on a disadvantage, because there is a lot of guessing involved in this chakra vision I am using…I always lose fractions of second trying to translate all the information I received with my chakra senses, and that can be the difference between life and death. It is better to dodge a kunai heading your way from thirty feet than one held in hand by a guy in front of you…so I used exploding Shadow Clones mixed with my usual ones. There is no big difference between them, and only someone with a Byakugan can see it, if he's paying extra attention, that is, so most enemies will not go into Taijutsu combat with them, and will try to take them out from a distance, extending their life, enabling them to dodge most attacks, and giving me time to come up with a good plan"

"Great strategy! I must admit that I will have been afraid each time a clone will come near me, if it weren't for my defense Jutsu" Red Claw stated, waiting for the question he was sure the boy will ask next.

Naruto couldn't help not asking him about that defense of his "When the first clone exploded i was so scared I actually killed you, but beside your clothes, you are unhurt. And the second time you were hit by several blasts at the same time…they weren't supposed to kill you, but you should have been disabled several times until now…"

"Well, at the beginning you thought that one of my Jutsu was a dud…or you played dumb back there…Anyway, I just activated my **Doton: Iron Skin.**(**) In short, it's used to toughen one's skin, making it harder to pierce with a weapon or hurt in any way. Because the Earth is my first affinity, and I'm adept at using it, I have taken this technique to the max, and I can keep it for hours without consuming a large amount of my chakra. Only your last wind attack managed to cut me a little, but in your current state it will be nearly impossible for you to repeat your performance." Red Claw ended his long explanation

"Well, that explains it. I must admit that your ability to use one-handed signs really put a wrench in my plans. And it made several months of memorizing hundreds of Jutsu worthless"

"Ahh, yes, the list of Jutsu…What's with that? Wind affinity doesn't have a hundred Jutsu in it…. not by far. And some of them you can't even perform without a weapon or other tool."

"I was forced to memorize all the hand signs from the most used thirty or forty Jutsu for each affinity…that way, I can feel the hand signs and I can know what Jutsu will be created even before it is finished. This way, I can do something to dodge it or turn it to my advantage if the nature of that Jutsu can be dealt with using one of my three affinities, even if for the last two I just learned one Jutsu for each. As I was saying, I know the hand signs for many of the Jutsu for these affinities, but to use an untested Jutsu for the first time in a battle situation is not an option…even if I'm tempted to do it if all my other options will be blocked." Naruto said with a little smirk

"Ha, ha…that will be fun. And about the one handed hand signs…as I was saying; we were in war with Konoha. They had three major threats: one was the Hyuuga, who made sure we could not make one successful ambush on the Konoha forces. Secondly, it was the Uchiha's, the copycat ninjas. They could copy every Jutsu you used against them. Even if you don't have an affinity to a certain element, you can force it's use, by adding a much greater amount of chakra into it, even if the end result will never measure to the same Jutsu used by someone with an affinity for that element, even a faint one. Secondly, those damn Uchiha always had at least two affinities even the young ones, one being Fire, even if it was a secondary affinity. So they were a big drag…"

"So you were all taught to use one handed hand signs?" Naruto asked with curiosity written on his face.

"I'm afraid that's not that simple, boy. And that was the beauty of it. Not many can perform one-handed signs for Jutsu…only a handful can do it. You are born with that stuff. You can do it, or you can't. You can't force it. I was one of the lucky few capable of doing it. So I was able to use those chakra claws all the time, without fearing that I will be stopped in any way on performing the hand signs from the Jutsu, and the Uchiha's could copy all the Jutsu they could, but it was impossible for them to use any of it. So I was usually sent to deal with them, when an opportunity would arise."

"Damn, this skill will surely come in handy, too bad that I can't use it. I bet you could actually made all the hand signs faster than you could do it with a single hand…"

"You really are funny, boy. You are telling me you didn't realized that you already did it several times during this fight? The last time you created Shadow Clones, you used only one hand to do it. I think you were to busy looking for me to notice it. That's why I'm ready to give you another chance to live while our little talk is over."

"You are very sure of the outcome of this fight, mister. What makes you think you are definitely going to win this?" Naruto asked with a little smile on his lips, trying to raise his own morale.

"First off all, your lack of sight is clearly a disadvantage for you. Secondly, I have a larger array of Jutsu, two strong affinities, and yes, you didn't see all of it yet. I'm also a war veteran, and I was fighting even before you were born, young boy. And lastly, you don't want to win."

"What do you mean, I don't want to win?" Naruto asked raising his voice?

"I mean that you said repeatedly you don't want to fight us. You chose to disable my men, and didn't want to kill any of them even if you were outnumbered forty to one. And when you faced a real shinobi, namely me, you always pulled your punches, even when you were clearly in a disadvantage. You have a strong affinity for wind, but the only serious blow you used was when I forced you to use it fast, or be ripped to pieces by my own wind attack, strengthened by my chakra blades. When you used your exploding clones, you always activated them at a large distance. The only time you used one at close range was when I deliberately pushed you into a corner. So yes, I think you are fighting a loosing battle. If you do not strike to kill, you will NEVER be able to defeat an opponent of my caliber, especially in your…'condition'"

"I have no intention of killing you. You have done nothing wrong to my precious people or me. You attacked me because I discovered your hideout. So as long as I still think I can end this without killing you, I will not strike to kill." Naruto ended his statement raising to his feet, but still leaning on the tree behind him for support.

"Precious people…hmm, I think I heard that phrase long time ago, during the war. But about the killing part, I agree with your reasoning. That's why I will ask you again. Join my men and me. We could sure use one of your skill around here. You have some strong Jutsu, not to mention healing abilities. Your help will be invaluable for us. In return, I will make you second in command and in time you will be filthy rich"

Naruto smiled, but shook his head: "I'm sorry, but I'm not the guy to lie to you. I could say I'm in and run away the first chance I got, but this is not my ninja way. I rather die fighting for something I believe in. So I will decline your offer."

"Then I'm forced to end you. Any last words?" Red Claw asked powering his remaining claw with wind infused chakra and preparing for another devastating attack. Naruto also prepared for some counter measures to get out of his predicament, and calculating some step he could take to make sure he will score some hits on his until now elusive enemy.

He already concluded that only a wind blade or a Rasengan could pierce that 'iron skin' of his…the problem was to get near him to be able to deliver it.

"As a matter of fact, I have a last question" Naruto said remembering something the Iwa missing nin said several minutes ago. "You said there were three things that decided this last war…one was the Hyuuga clan, second was the Uchiha. What was the third clan?"

"It wasn't a clan. It was only one man. The one that forced me to became a missing nin. The one that single handedly wiped out my entire platoon, leaving only ten percent of us alive. His name was Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the man that created Hiraishin; the most dreaded and revered technique ever created. The man that killed as many men as all the Konoha forces put together."

"I thought so…" Naruto said more to himself, preparing for the inevitable onslaught.

For several minutes, the two adversaries exchanged blow after blow, and they both looked worse for wear, but the wounds Naruto had prior to this last round made all the difference, and he finally collapsed to his knees, his wind blades finally deactivated, coughing blood from severe internal bleeding.

Red Claw was also in a bad condition. His left hand, the one with the missing claw, was almost unusable, because he used it more as a defensive tool, but Naruto's wind blade was almost unstoppable, even if his iron skin made sure the blade was advancing very slow, so Naruto was unable to give him any fatal blow. Naruto used his Shadow Clone to keep him busy while he healed his damage, and the kid was able to see him even while he was moving underground, so he had to renounce at that tactic. His chakra reserve was also almost depleted, but even the boy seemed to be going on fumes as it was.

"It was a good fight, kid, but it's over now. You can't even stand any more. Your time has finally come. Say your prayers to Kami." Red Claw said while pointing his blades towards Naruto.

"Go ahead, give it your best shot, bastard!" Naruto said while coughing up blood.

Red Claw reconsidered at the last moment and decided to impale the boy, trying to save enough chakra to remain standing at the end of the fight, so he decided to go for his favorite earth spear attack. But he stopped in his tracks when he felt a chakra surge coming from one of the boy's hand.

Naruto felt the chakra surge and needed several seconds to locate the source of the chakra pulse, a small ring on one of his fingers. When he finally realized what it was he started laughing with all his strength, while sending a chakra pulse to the ring as well. He stopped his laugher when he realized that his chakra pulse he sent back was a little to powerful, hurting his finger as well. "Sorry, baby, my mistake!" he said to himself while sending another chakra signal, this time at a more decent amount of chakra. He waited several seconds and he received another pulse, at the same intensity.

_ 'I love you to, angel!'_ he thought to himself forcing himself to stand again. He touched his chest and he could feel a square shaped box, containing a special ring he watched every single night the entire time he was with Jiraiya on this little practice mission.

_'When I get back, I'm going to do this! That is a promise'_ he thought to himself, and not even another fire Jutsu could erase the smile that formed on his face The Iwa nin was absolutely stunned to see the boy standing again on his own feet, especially knowing the amount of pain he must be in at this moment.

"What was that about?" he asked pointing to his hand that was having the special ring.

Naruto raised his hand and touched the ring with his other hand, as if trying to make sure it's still there. "This was just a message from my guardian angel! She just made me realize that I'm not only fighting from myself here. She also made me remember I have promised here I will return home to her. And I always keep my promises…especially those that concern her. She will never forgive me if I'll break this promise. And she will surely be hurt if I don't return. And I definitely don't want to see her hurt, in any way!" Naruto said while using a small healing Jutsu to stop the bleeding from most of his new wounds.

"She must be a special lady if she is able to make you stand by sheer will alone, despite the amount of damage I inflicted on you until now!" Red Claw said clearly amused, but a little amazed by the boy's sudden recovery.

"She brought me back form certain death. This, this is just child's play!" Naruto said while making the hand signs for his new Jutsu. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu"** he yelled and suddenly the entire clearing was engulfed in a thick mist.

"Welcome to my world!" Naruto told his enemy while creating several Shadow Clones, one at a time, and surrounding the Iwa nin from all sides. Red Claw mentally complimented the kid for this Jutsu. Yes, for a blind guy this technique can be a real asset. And judging by the thickness of the fog, the boy sure must have a secondary water affinity to create this

"I see you finally realized how I was able to find you, fallowing your chakra sense. And now you want me to attack your clones randomly, using all my chakra in the process. I really don't think so buster. And if you think you can keep this up, you are sadly mistaken." He created another combination of hand signs and yelled the name of the technique: **"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough"** he said creating a huge blast of wind that removed the fog for a while, but it returned after several seconds, weaker than before, but still there.

Naruto smiled realizing that. "It seems that you had some problems with your chakra reserves. A Jutsu like that was more than enough to dispel this mist. You must be on your limit."

"I don't think you are the one to talk, boy. You weren't doing great last time I saw you"

"True. In fact, I have a technique I was dieing to show you, but I don't have the chakra to maintain it for long…it would have made this mist look like a child play in comparison."

"Sounds like a great technique! What was its name?" he asked trying to pinpoint the real enemy by to consecutive answers by the same target. Unfortunately for him, the next answer was delivered by yet another target, making his plan to fail again.

"Now, now, that will be telling. Maybe I will show it to you next time we spar." Naruto said and gave a chakra spike to tell all his clones that the trap was finally ready. Red Claw realized something was about to happen, and he prepared a trap on his own. It was a battle of wits at the moment. The one with the better trap was sure to win. They both knew that this was their last attack.

The Iwa nin smirked to himself, knowing that by forcing the young boy to attack him, he was in an advantage, Naruto will be forced to take the trap with him, he only had to stay put and wait for the attack. One thing he knew for sure…Naruto will be forced to deliver the final blow himself, because his clones will not have the strength to do it, and when that time comes…

Two of the Naruto's that were surrounding him finally broke formation and launched their attack. One was destroyed by the wind blades, the second one exploded near him, forcing him to consume more chakra for his defensive Jutsu. But those explosive clones also consumed a lot more chakra than an ordinary one, so Naruto was also weakening himself in the process. Three more clones joined the fray, and soon he felt another one approaching.

The last clone was carrying something he saw before in its hand, something that made him stop in his tracks…the last one had a Rasengan in his hands. He gasped in shock and was enable to move for a second, but it was enough for Naruto's hit to connect. His Rasengan connected with Red Claw's body, and a second later it was Naruto's time to stop in shock

'_Mud Clone!_' was all he could think while his Rasengan totally obliterated the body that was nothing more than a trap. When Red Claw saw the attack coming, he immediately remembered the last time when he saw that attack, all those years ago, during the war, on that fateful day. He tried to imagine this young blind boy that was standing before his Mud Clone, ready to deliver what he believed to be his finishing blow, and tried to imagine his spiky silvery hair with a yellow color, and under his blindfold he imagined two blue orbs full of that fire that made that man one of a kind, and he saw the resemblance.

_'How could I've been so blind to never seen it until now! I'm really sorry I have to do this kid, but there is no other way'_ the missing nin thought full of regret, while jumping from the ground and sending his three bladed claw throw Naruto's back. When his three bladed claw pierced Naruto, he saw a strong blue light, and a strong surge of electricity went through his body, momentarily canceling his much needed earthen defense.

_'Lighting Clone!_' was all he could think before he felt a chakra scalpel touching his spine, and he collapsed without another word.

* * *

Red Claw wake up feeling like he was in the way of a herd of mad elephants on a stampede. He could feel all his body sore from his fight with the blind kid. And then it hit him…he lost. The kid owned him in a one on one fight, without even trying his best. He opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. Near him was another bed, and on it he recognized the boy that almost killed him. He tried to get out of bed, but he realized that he couldn't do it, even if he didn't felt like it he was still exhausted.

"Seals"

"What?" he asked, and turned to his other side to see a strongly built man in his fifties, with a long mane of white hair, and two long red lines under both his eyes. If that was not enough, the huge scroll he was carrying behind his back was a dead giveaway.

"Jiraiya the Sannin, I presume?" he asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"I said that I put some seals on you to make sure you stay put until my return. But I see that wasn't necessary. The kid really did a number on you. And yes, I'm Jiraiya, the one and only Legendary Sannin." Jiraiya said with a big grin on his face, and the Iwa nin could swear he could feel pride in the old man's voice.

But he still needed to maintain appearances. "Well, I see that he's still resting, so I also did a number on him to!" the missing nin said on an offended tone, trying to look appalled at The Toad Sage's opinion that the kid actually wiped the floor with him.

"Actually, Naruto is still resting only because after he healed all his wounds, he worked on your own wounds until he dropped from chakra exhaustion. You owe him your life, you know? I think you should be a little more polite while addressing him or me for that matter." Jiraiya said with a tone that was suggesting his reluctance in talking with the man in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, he speared my life only to be executed by the Iwa shinobi" Red Claw said on a bored manner.

"Actually, that will not be the case. You see, I already talked with Naruto after he defeated you. He was awake long before you, but I bribed some of the staff to put some sleeping pills in his food to make sure he will rest properly before he will begin his training again. It seems you left quite the impression on him. First of all, he wanted to double his training to work on some of his weaknesses he discovered during your fight. Secondly, he considered himself partially responsible for your fate, so he was reluctant to turn you away to the authorities. So I made a compromise with Naruto: I took all your men, and your two claw weapons, and turned over to the authorities. I told them you were killed by one of your earth techniques, and we couldn't find your body. Your weapons were enough. They were also gracious enough to give the remaining claw to Naruto, as part of the reward, besides the ten million."

"Fist of all, I don't think they bought that stuff with the Earth Jutsu. Secondly, the ransom was more than fifteen million ryu. So you are a big fat liar!"

"False again. You see, it seems that the word of one of the Legendary Sannin is worth something around here. Secondly, I needed four million ryu to cover the bill for a sake order, and…"

"Four million ryu for sake? Do you want to drown an entire village in that stuff?" Red Claw asked in disbelief.

"No, but that was the price to pay to keep boss Toad out of your fight Naruto. I can assure you that if the boss of Toads was to make his appearance there, it would have been an extremely short fight."

"Now that you mention it, what was with this trap you send the boy in? It is a miracle that he survived. I had him in my power once. I could have killed him if I wanted to…"

"But you didn't, did you? You don't know Naruto as I do. This boy was alone his entire life. I already broke one hundred laws to cover up your ass, so breaking another one will not be such a big drag. You see, this boy is not just any boy…"

"He's the son of Minato Namikaze; the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage, isn't he?" Jiraiya smiled hearing this.

"Yes, he is. How did you realized it?"

"Well, I saw him using the Rasengan. And even if I couldn't see his eyes, and he isn't blond, the resemblance is just too great to not notice. I saw his face only once, when he was roughly his age, and they seem to be twins, if not for the kid's wounds and different hair color."

"Well, if you managed to find out this much, I think it's time to find out the rest of the story. Yes, he is Minato's son. He was born in the day both his parents died fighting the Kyuubi. What you don't know is that Minato used him to seal a demon."

The missing nin gasped in shock at this news. "But he…spared me…and I haven't felt the demons chakra at all…and…well, at least that explains the huge amount of chakra…"

"You are partially correct, but also wrong. Make no mistake; Naruto didn't use the demon's power to defeat you. He used his head and Kakashi's Lighting Clone to do it" he said with a smirk, before continuing: "As a matter of fact, he can't do it anymore…. use the chakra from Kyuubi that is. You see, after he fought one of his friends that deflected to Orochimaru, he was severely scarred and blinded, and his hair lost his yellow color forever. He also lost his connection with the Demon. He has a lot of chakra because the demon enlarged his chakra system, and now he had to fill the space occupied by Kyuubi's chakra with his own. But that is not the point I want to explain to you."

"What is it then?" "This kid spent his entire existence all alone. He was shunned by the people in the village, never knew anything about his parents and had to fight for even smallest things that we usually take for granted: the respect of his peers, every single friend he ever had, and all in between. And yet he managed to keep his humanity in the process. He is known as a dead last, a prankster, and only a handful ever acknowledged him for what he really was. He has the power to change people. He was only twelve when he fought Sabaku no Gaara and his Demon, Shukaku, and saved Konoha in the process. He fought Orochimaru on two occasions already and is still alive. He changed Tsunade's mind and convinced her to be our next Hokage. He also wanted to be a Hokage someday, to protect all the people in the village, even those who hated him and wanted him dead. And each day more and more people realized what a great guy he was. Tsunade wanted to help him achieve his dream. I wanted to help him achieve his goal. And then disaster struck." Jiraiya paused at this point of his tale.

"That's when he lost his sight?" Red Claw asked, waiting for the rest of the story.

"That's when he lost everything. But if you ask him that was also the day he was reborn. Uchiha Sasuke, his teammate and best friend, wanted to deflect to Orochimaru. They've sent a Genin team after those who took him. They were Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, the Sound Five."

"Damn, I heard about those guys. Brainless animals, with a two stage Curse Mark and an undying devotion to the Snake bastard." Said the Iwa nin already imaging the massacre that could fallow a fight between them and a simple Genin team. "So those Sound shinobi killed his friends and turned the kid into a living torch?"

"As a matter of fact, every Konoha Genin took out his mark, and won his fight with his designated Sound shinobi. Three of them had a little help from Suna…from the guy Naruto defeated and brought on the right track. Now that boy is the Suna's Kazekage, and he also will go to Hell and back for Naruto, or help him in any way he can. Anyway, Naruto caught his friend, they had a fight, Naruto pulled his punches, and the other one didn't. And then Naruto lost most of his dreams, and a part of his soul. On the other part, he is together with the love of his life, and they couldn't be happier. Except the part about him being blind and stuff."

"This isn't such a big problem. Yes, I'm pretty old and I'm not in my prime anymore, but I'm not such an easy mark for your everyday shinobi. And yet, he beat me against all odds. Well, he had some sort of help from that damn ring of his, but…"

When Jiraiya heard about the ring, he jumped in the middle of the room and was immediately at Naruto's side. "Oh, Kami, I forgot about the ring. She must be worried sick by now." While he was saying this, he charged some chakra into Naruto's arm, and got an involuntary response in return, sending part of Naruto's chakra into the ring. Several seconds later, the ring got its designated response.

"What's with that damn ring? The moment he got that chakra signal, all Hell erupted on the battlefield. One moment he was coughing out blood and was about to break, the next he was moving as if he just started the fight and all those wounds he had seemed to be just some minor scratches. I mean that boy seemed to be moving on sheer force of will alone. And don't give the same guardian angel crap he fed me…" he said staring at Jiraiya with his most scary face he could muster in the current situation.

Jiraiya started laughing and for several seconds he didn't say a thing, thinking how to best explain the situation. "His guardian angel? Hmm, I didn't know he calls her like that, but it actually fits considering the entire situation. That ring he is always carrying with him has a twin, which is in possession of one Hyuuga Hinata, the only one that was at Naruto's side for most of his life, even if didn't actually noticed until five six years ago. The girl that chose to face certain death rather than leave his side, when he was in a coma, and nobody believed he would ever recovers. She is the girl that helped him get better, who discovered that chakra vision scroll, the girl that kept him alive for more that six years. She is the only good thing in his life. I think he will do anything for her. She is the reason for which he wants to become stronger again. She is the reason for which he wants to become a normal person again. In short, she is everything he always desired from life."

"Damn, he sure is hooked!" Red Claw said with a smirk.

"Yes, they both are. She actually refused her place as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and chose to be branded with the Cage Bird Seal, which was 99% lethal at her age, so she is also hooked pretty much. But believe when I tell you, when they are together, all their worries seem to dissipate, and they couldn't be happier."

"But then, why did you risked it all? Why did you trick him into attacking us? He's a great fighter, but he could have been killed in this escapade."

"He was never in mortal danger. I can remain unseen if I wish it so, and during the fight I could jump in the fray at any given moment. But I knew that will not be necessary. Why I did it? I needed him to open his eyes again. I wanted him to 'see' that he is not as useless as he think he is. I wanted him to feel the thrill of a real battle...I know he really missed it all these years. I wanted him to realize that he can fight a strong opponent and still win, if he will pull his act together and use his head for more than a roof for his neck."

Next, Jiraiya stood up from his seat and approached the window. "And most of all, I wanted him to see that he could also die in a fight. I wanted him to feel that he could actually never return home, and he could never 'see' her again. Because even if that girl is madly in love with him, and him with her, and both will do anything for the other one, he is to scared to take the next step. The mighty Naruto Uzumaki, Jailor of the Kyuubi, the man that defeated all odds and done the impossible more than once, the man that refused to yield before the fated destiny of Hyuuga Neji, or the sheer power of the Shukaku of the Desert, or even faced with Orochimaru and his goons, well, he thinks he is not worthy enough for the Hyuuga girl. He will fight you and all the remaining Akatsuki organization rather than take his chances and use that engagement ring from his pocket and propose to that girl."

"You know, it would have been much easier if you just told me that. Less pain for everybody involved".

Both Red Claw and Jiraiya turned around to see a now awake Naruto, looking in the general direction at the white haired man standing at the window. Seconds later he activated his chakra sense and turned around, towards Red Claw's bed.

"Hi!" he said simply, sending a small smile at the Iwa nin.

"Hi to you too. For how long were you awake?" he couldn't stopped asking Naruto, trying to find out how much the kid heard from their conversation.

"Well, I was definitely awake on the part where that dead man standing by the window said something about drugging me to make sure I will stay put long enough for my chakra reserves to replenish. So for most of it."

He then turned around to face Jiraiya. "And by the way, old pervert, that chakra spike you put in my hand really hurt, not to mention the fact it was completely worthless." Naruto said rubbing his hand to restore circulation in it.

"I know!" Jiraiya said with a little smirk.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and concentrated his senses on the old man, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "You are lying." He stated simply.

Jiraiya left the window and stopped near his bed, putting one of his hand on his shoulder: "No, I'm not. And if that's not enough, I will also draw you a map. I will do anything necessary to make you make that step."

Naruto actually sneered at that last remark. "No thanks, I think I had enough maps from you to last me a lifetime" Naruto said between greeted teeth.

"Deep down, I know that you actually are happy about this, and you will end up thanking me for this. Now go to the next room and change your clothes. I need to speak something with our new friend." Jiraiya said helping Naruto to get out of bed and shoved him out the door, closing it behind him.

"And don't bother trying to spy on us. I will put a Sound Seal on the room so listening at the door or on the window will do you no good"(NA: _Sound Seals or Sound Shielding Jutsu seems to be a 'cannon' in the fiction department, even if I don't know for sure if there is one in the Manga…but who am I to fight against the tidal wave…so I thought I can at least mention it here, and probably use it later_)

"Back to business." Jiraiya said while staring at the ex missing nin.

"I don't think that I want to…" Jiraiya sent suck a strong killing intend at the Iwa nin, that even the seasoned fighter stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"I think it will be better for all involved if you just listen for a while and give your answer at the end." Red Claw only nodded.

"Perfect. I was saying, we both testified that you are dead. So whatever you will do next, you will do it under another alias, and far away from this place. Secondly, you owe your life to Naruto. You live now because he didn't wanted to give you a fatal blow, or even turn you to the Iwa forces. I know the reason you are a missing nin: in the last day of the conflict, you were commander of one of the four remaining battalions Iwa had on the war front. You were all ordered to attack a position defended by Minato. You already lost one platoon to him once, and you refused to carry out the order. The other three captains attacked that day. Six hundred Iwa shinobi died that day…none of Konoha did. You saved the lives of over two hundred of your fellow shinobi under you command, even if you were sentenced to death for insubordination. So I think that you are not such a bad guy they all seems to think. I know one thing about Naruto: he is a great judge of character, so if he says there is still a chance for you, I will believe him. So even I'm ready to give you another chance…"

"Why do I have the impression it is still more to this?" the Iwa nin asked waiting for the punch line.

Jiraiya prepared for the last part of his plan. "At the beginning I told you that from your ransom, Naruto will take ten million, and I had to give four to Gamabunta. So there is still one million unaccounted for. Well, that is your share. It will be more that enough for you to settle someplace quiet for the rest of your life. And I know for sure that you did all the banking for your band, so you still have a hefty sum of gold in a safe place."

"So if you don't want those money, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tutor Naruto for the next three weeks." "Tutor him? But he doesn't have Earth affinity, so my Doton Jutsu will not work well for him, and he already knows my Fuuton Jutsu as well."

"You can do one handed signs for your Jutsu. And Naruto told me that you said he is doing it too, even if unconsciously. I want you to teach him how to use them."

"And if I refuse?" Red Claw asked with a little smirk on his face

"Then I will train Naruto myself fro the next weeks, even if I don't know how to do those one handed signs myself, but I think that in time he will get the hang of it anyway. After those three weeks, I will come back to find you, and be sure that if I found you once, I can do it again"

"And if you find me, then what?"

"Simply, I will kill you, very, very slowly" Jiraiya stated on a steady tone, without any ounce of regret or any other feeling. It was as if he told him that he would bring a bottle of wine for the next time they will meet.

"You're joking. You can't be serious about…" he couldn't finish his statement because Jiraiya approached him and grabbed his throat with a iron grip, stopping him for talking or even breathing.

"I already lost enough time not helping this kid. So believe me when I tell you that there is nothing I will not do if it will increase his chances of survival. You have your clothes on that chair by your side. We will wait fore you downstairs for half an hour. You can help us, get a chance at a new life and a million ryu while at it, or you can run away, and hope that I will die before I find you. And believe me when I'm telling you that I'm damn good as finding people."

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto waited for nearly twenty minutes before they saw the missing nin exiting the hospital and approaching them. He didn't have his battle attire anymore, nor his favorite claws. He had a black pair of pants, a white shirt and a gray west over it. Naruto wear mostly black garments, and Jiraiya his usual flashy clothing.

Naruto was more than happy when the Iwa nin approached them "So, you finally decided to help us. You see, Jiraiya, I told you he isn't a bad guy after all. Sometimes you just need to trust me on this sort of things." He said with a big grin on his face.

"So, where next?" Red Claw asked eyeing Jiraiya.

"Well, I know a good training zone down south. I also heard about a famous bandit in that are. His ransom is more than thirty million ryu, so…"

"North it is then" Naruto almost yelled his answer.

"Naruto, don't be so hasty. The trip will take almost one week, it will take us close to Konoha, and I also know a big town for which you can, I don't know, buy a great birthday present for Hinata…" Jiraiya said eyeing the boy and waiting for his response.

"Damn, I almost forgot about that. How could I be so damn stupid? Ok, we are going south. I also want to use 'that' technique on this famous bandit. But believe me when I'm telling you I will not do all the work again with this guy. If you want a cut, you will also work for it"

"Deal. Until we will arrive there, you will already have mastered one-handed signs, and I think everyone here could use another ten millions ryu in his bank account. Isn't so…" but he paused when he realized he still didn't knew the real name of their new addition to the team.

Red Claw also realized the reason that made Jiraiya stop in his track, so he felt obligated to tell them his real name. "My name? My name is Ryuu, Ishi Ryuu." Both Naruto and Jiraiya sweat dropped at this.

Naruto was the first to speak, scratching the back of his head with one of his hands "Stone Dragon?!? Well, it fits. But I will advise in finding another name if you want to have a low profile and not flash your Iwa(rock) emblem all over the place. Anyway, nice to meet you, Ryuu. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this old pervert is Jiraiya the Toad Sage, or Pervy Sage or Ero Sennin for his friends."

"First of all, that happens to be my real name. No jest there. Secondly what's with this Pervy Sage? Ero Sennin? What's with those names?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, he is a first class pervert, and he does a lot of 'research' by spying on naked women at public baths, and he also wrote those damn perverted books.."

"You are the author of the Icha Icha series?" he asked Jiraiya with pure admiration in his eyes. "Those books are just…great!" he continued on the same exhilarated tone.

"I'm glad someone recognizes real talent when it sees it!" Jiraiya told him while eyeing Naruto, having a little smirk on his face.

"How is it that every single teacher I ever had is a first class pervert?!?" Naruto asked more to himself, letting them behind and running ahead, to find a ramen shop before leaving that village.

When Ryuu saw that Naruto was out of reach, he turned towards Jiraiya and told him on a more serious tone: "You know, you didn't needed to threaten my to do this. I would have done it anyway."

Jiraiya actually smiled at his affirmation. "You would probably did, but I'm not taking any more chances. Not when it concerns him." He ended his statement pointing towards a fast approaching Naruto.

"Hey, guys, I just found a great place that has ramen, are you coming?" Naruto asked them pretty proud of his find.

"Ok, ok, ramen it is. I really don't know what you see in that thing!" Jiraiya said on a bored tone.

"What are you saying? Ramen is the greatest food in the entire world!" Ryuu said trying to defend one of his favorite dishes.

"Nani?!?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's good to see that someone knows to appreciate a good dish of food when it sees or taste it!" Naruto said facing Jiraiya.

"Anyway, Ryuu, you said you met my father on the battlefield? How was he like?"

Ryuu smiled, and for the next weeks, besides all the training he put Naruto through, before finally parting ways, after defeating yet another bandit lord, he told Naruto all his war experiences, his fights with the Hyuuga, Uchiha and all the other Clans in Konoha, and the best way to counteract their techniques.

But most of all, he told him about his father, and how was respected and feared even by his enemies.

* * *

Tsunade was fuming inside one of the rooms of the hospital. On the bed was an unconscious Hinata, and even if her vital signs were improving, she was still in a lot of pain, especially after some idiot from the Hyuuga Clan used the Bird Caged Seal on her.

"How did this happen?" she asked a dark haired ANBU agent with a crow mask.

His dark onyx eyes didn't betray any emotion. "I was doing one of my usual sweeps on the roofs, when I felt a strong chakra surge in a back alley. When I arrived at the scene, it was already over. It seems that Hyuuga Hinata was attacked by several goons, one of them a Hyuuga guy that was already charged with rape charges."

He could see Tsunade flinch at that statement. "Hokage-sama, I don't think anything like that…"

"I know nothing happened. I'm a medic nin, remember? I did a complete scan for…wounds. The only problem was the seal. But it seems they stopped in time to prevent serious damage."

"I don't think it was any luck involved. Hinata seemed to be more than enough to handle those guys, even the Hyuuga idiot. But she chose to not take them completely, and that Hyuuga seized his opportunity, using the seal. I was still a long distance away, when another ANBU operative, who proved to be Hyuuga Neji, arrived at the scene.

He stopped that guy, but he also chose not to do much damage to that guy, hoping that Ibiki could break him and we could find out if that was an ordered hit on Hinata, and not a simple mad man on a rampage. So when he used the curse mark on Neji as well, I was forced to stop it at once, and I used an assassination technique on him, killing him in the process."

"Couldn't you disable him in a non lethal way?" Tsunade asked heading towards the window.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but when I saw Hinata unconscious, and Neji in mortal peril, I did what I considered to be the best thing at that time. "

"Hmm, you did good. Thank you for you report. By the way, what about Neji?" Tsunade asked still looking outside the room.

"He was able to walk on his own, and he decided to take the day off and wanted to go home as soon as possible, probably to notify Hiashi…"

"Hiashi…for all I know, he could as well be responsible for all of this. Did you talk with the shop owners? Did one of them decided to testify about the Hyuuga meddling in their business?"

"No, they say we can't help them with this. And they are right. The only thing we could do will be to arrest the Clan Head and the Council, and all who would oppose us from doing this."

"And that is simply impossible. They are too powerful for this. They represent more than forty percent of all the other Clans put together. They have connection with the Fire Daimyo, and businesses in all the Elemental Countries. Going against them without proof would be my undoing. I HATE this!" Tsunade shouted hitting the wall with her fist, but without the chakra enhanced strength.

The ANBU didn't even flinch. "You know, Hokage-sama, there are…other ways to prove our point."

"Yes, they are, aren't there? But I think you spent to much time around Danzo, Crow." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

"For the moment, that will not be necessary. You are dismissed."

Moments later, Shizune entered the room a little worried. "How is she?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"She will recover soon. All it's fine, all things considered. Is there anything else, Shizune?" Tsunade asked seeing that Shizune kept her worried look on her face even after the good news she received.

"There is a Hyuuga Council member outside, asking to speak with Hinata at soon as she recovers. Something about extending some official apology from the Clan for the wrong doing of a stray member of their esteemed Clan."

"Does he? Strange, a stray member blackmailed those storeowners as well, or all the other things that happened this last weeks, culminating with that damn attack, there are all accidents, are they? I should give that idiot a piece of my mind."

"That will…not be advisable, Tsunade-sama" said Hinata with a low voice, smiling at her sensei.

"Hinata, thank Kami, are you ok? Are you in any pain? Can I do or bring something for you?"

"Actually, there is something you could do for me." She said activating her Byakugan, and wincing slightly at the pain she felt for a second in doing that.

"Shizune-chan, can you tell Fugaku-sama and his son that the answer is still no." she said while her smile only got bigger.

"I will definitely tell him that." She said and went outside to deliver the message to the Head of the Hyuuga Council. The Hyuuga wasn't pleased to say the least. But he didn't expected much for that little fiasco. Those guys were only to scare the girl, not to kill her, with the Caged Bird Seal no less. He was lucky Neji and the other ANBU were there. He was very happy the one responsible for this failure was already dead…he knew that Ibiki was a torture specialist and he could probably break his men. But now that was no longer an issue.

"Well, this didn't went well, father. What will you do next?" Tekka asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I think it's time to listen to our esteemed leader and use our best move against this little girl. And I have just the guy for it."

"Are you sure he will agree? I mean, even after Zaki-san used the Seal on him he still declined our 'generous' offer."

"Any man has a weakness, and I happen to know his. He will do anything for us, especially if he knows that it will be best for all involved in this to cooperate. All must look perfect. No more mistakes. I will make sure of it. And we will get two birds from the price of one." Fugaku said with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Naruto was more than happy that he was returning home, after more than seven weeks away from his beloved Hinata. He didn't thought he will end up missing her so damn much, but he couldn't wait even a second to see her. She will be so surprised to see him with two days before her birthday.

He already chose a birthday present for her, several actually, and he couldn't wait to give her all of them. He was almost back at his apartment when he heard a loud scream on one of the nearby alleyways. He was almost ready to go there by himself, when he felt a familiar presence approaching his location.

"You heard that too?" he asked with short intakes of air, showing that he was tired and he probably was returning from a strenuous working practice with Lee or Tenten.

"Hi, Neji. Yes, I was just going to go there myself." Naruto yelled at him while already running toward that alley. When he finally got there, he couldn't sense another presence except the two of them.

"Neji, they must have entered one of this buildings. Activate your Byakugan for a better view. My chakra vision doesn't do well at seeing through walls. I just started working at fixing that" said Naruto while sensing Neji while he activated his bloodline, and sending chakra to his palms, preparing for a Jyuken strike at until now invisible opponent.

"I sense you are preparing for an attack" Naruto said while creating two wind blades of his own. "Did you see the target?" he said turning around in the direction Neji was watching. Out of a sudden, Neji darted at his position. Naruto thought Neji has located an enemy in that direction and turned in that same direction, preparing for an attack.

When Neji was one foot away from Naruto, he uses several Jyuken strikes, hitting Naruto in the chest, close to the heart. Naruto was shocked when he felt the first blow hitting his body, aimed at one of his organs, and barely missing his heart not by much. He took another tow hits before he could change one of his wind blade for a chakra scalpel, and also hitting one of Neji's organs. But Neji's strikes did their designated job, and Naruto could feel himself loosing consciousness, but managed to send another chakra scalpel at Neji's right shoulder, completely disabling his shoulder in the process.

Neji was already on his knees, taken aback by the force and swiftness of Naruto's counterattack, and before he could go back up, he felt Naruto's Wind Blade from his other hand pressing against his neck. He waited for Naruto's final blow, but that never came. He look up to see Naruto canceling both his chakra scalpel and his wind blade, and soon he also fell to his knees, loosing the feeling in his arm and legs in the process.

"W-Why, Neji?" was the only thing he heard from Naruto before the boy finally collapsed from his wounds, a small amount of blood exiting from his lips. while one of his hands was holding the little black box that was residing in one of his chest pockets..

Before he completely lost his consciousness, he managed to send one last chakra signal through his ring, thinking at his bellowed Hinata, praying to Kami to let him live to be at her side again. Soon several ANBU were on the scene, shocked from the scene that was before them.

End of another Chapter.

_* (NA: No, I don't think he will be to powerful…I just made an gathering of different Jutsu, that will go well with his Kage Bunshin and his blindness…and both Jutsu needed a different affinity to perform.)_

_** (NA: I'm referring here to Kakuzu's tough skin Jutsu, but on Narutopedia it was called Earth Release: Earth Spear…I mean, it is a defensive technique…when you say earth spear, well you think at something sharp used as an offensive tool, so I went with stone/iron skin here…earth spear didn't sounded right for a defensive Jutsu used to harden one's skin)._

**NA**: (may include spoilers)

_See you soon…faster than this time, I assure you… _

This happens to be the last phrase from my last chapter…yep; I found it funny too, especially after almost five weeks from my last update.

And it seems that I didn't actually managed to make Naruto a member of the Hyuuga household, but after I wrote almost forty pages, it seemed that there was still more to say before that will be a reality…so it will happen in the next chapter.

About the reason behind the late chapter…I had a little accident and I had my right hand in a plaster for more than a weak (not to mention the lost time with paperwork, medical bills, piles of work…real life really sucks)…it still hurts, but now it's manageable.

I promise I will deliver the next chapter a lot faster (if I'm not hit by a car…again…God, I hope not)…I really want to get rid of this Hyuuga move thing and continue with my story idea.

Second, at first I want to do just the move to Hyuuga, but I saw the perfect opportunity in this trip outside Konoha for Naruro to have his first real fight(Although Booze H thinks this is the most fight ever…), so I did a lot of research, thinking what techniques to give him, what enemy to face him with (not with a weakness to his affinity, but also without Fire Jutsus…he is weak enough with his blindness…he doesn't need fire to increase his problems...)

About Naruto's new powers: I give him the exploding clone technique and the lightning clone(but I don't think I will use the last one much…or lighting for that matter…it went well against Doton, not to mention that it was a type of Shadow clone, so a move Naruto could master in time, with the right affinity and such) because he really is good with this type of clones, and I think that if he will work on his chakra control he could actually learn both of them.

I also gave him several wind Jutsu, a thing Kishi failed to do for a long time…I mean, Sasuke is pulling Jutsu out of his hat on a daily base, and Naruto is STILL on kage bunshin+Rasengan and other combination of the two above…I needed a change of scenery…especially considering Naruto's predicament from my story…this way, he can throw some surprises at an unexpecting enemy. And for a blind guy close ranged combat is a big no no in my book. Overall, I don't think Naruto is very powerful, especially considering the fact that he is still very kindhearted and trusting (not to mention blind)…another big weakness for him, as you can see from the end of this chapter.

The next chapter will be much sooner than this one…. Believe it!..at least I hope I will not have another accident meanwhile…

**[BN]**…wow…someone actually got here….I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of Xcorpy for writing THE most boring fight ever…reading it felt like chores for me(NA: It had to be done…sorry about that…I'll do it better next time…at least I hope to)….-sigh- So many chapters of manga to talk about, but let's focus on the newest one…WHAT THE F**K!?!? Did you see Danzo's frickin arm!!?! That right there is the proof that Kishi jacks off to the picture of Sharingan… I mean seriously, if Kakashi has a single Sharingan that can suck him dry in like ten minutes then Danzo shouldn't be able to stay standing for a minute since he has like 20 of them. …Whatever, I don't feel like writing an entire rant about that here, so just post your opinions in the reviews (yeah I read them too). Catch you next time!

I hope it work now...it's the third time i try to fix this problem with font size and spaces...


	11. Fixed it!

Not another chapter, but I just wanted to let you know the last chapter is fixed and the block of bold text is no more.

I honestly don't know what was the problem with it, but any modification I did to the original file from my PC didn't worked and the end result was the same

I had to work another hour on the downloaded file saved here to finally be able to fix it completely.

Anyway, just wanted to let you know.

PS: Even if the font+spacing problems are gone, you will have to read the same chapter, and the second part of a battle considered by Booze Hound the most boring fight ever…I must agree with him at a closer examination…I think my way to make this fight more tactic based failed miserably, but I needed to explain the changes in Naruto's way of doing battle&overall thinking patterns, because the Naruto I made at the moment is nothing like the one from the manga(mine is actually growing up, has a totally different array of skills, and it's **blind**…so jumping like a idiot in the middle of a battle will not work for him anymore)

About Booze Hound's comment about the Sharingarm(I see this is the name received for it on Forums)…it was a huge surprise for me, I must admit. It seems a little to far fetched for this Manga(Naruto knowing exploding and lighting Shadow Clones seems so more possible/plausible to me)…That arm is more suited for Bleach I think(actually, I think there is a guy there covered in eyes, if I remember correctly)…maybe Kishi and Kubo are preparing for a huge surprise…they will unite the both mangas under a new name…Bleach Sharingan or a variation…

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter ;)


	12. Just an Explanation

Explanation

As I said in my profile, I hate when people leave things half finished, and I hate it even worse seeing that for the moment I'm one of those guys. I had some problems in my life(change of place, work, etc), so I had to take a break from my extracurricular activities for a while.

But these settling problems are almost over, and I'll be able to return to writing this story in a couple of weeks or so…I have done some work lately, but not so much on this story…I have other two of three in progress, but I want to be more prepared and to have more chapters ready before publishing, so if something like this happens and I'm in no possibility to write, I can still publish a chapter or two in that period.

I'll say I'll have a new chapter ready by the start of July(in the first week of said month), and from there on I'll be able to post one chapter every week at least…

And I'll probably start a new story at the same time…So don't lose hope, I WILL finish this story, even if is the last thing I do lol

Sorry if this update will raise your hopes of reading the next chapter, but I couldn't wait until I was ready to post it to explain the reasons of my delay and my assurances that this story will be finalised.

I'll probably have to find another beta, though, don't know if Booze will still want to help me when I had to put a stop to our partnership without even being able to give some sort of explanation, due to some events that made that impossible for me for a long time, and after several weeks, just a sorry seemed to little to matter.

So, until the start of July, enjoy the other great stories on this site and don't forget to read the Manga/watch the Anime as well


End file.
